


Rookie

by chuuyaks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Modeling, SeHo - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, designerxmodel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaks/pseuds/chuuyaks
Summary: 'You're nothing but a rookie designer.''At least I'm not the kind of model who eats his fame off the clothes I did.'Famous. Respected. Brilliant.Kim Jongin is known in the modelling industry as the prodigy whom every model had been looking up to. Born with a perfect jawline and a body whom everyone lusts for, he was the cover of every magazine photo.Even if his face was plastered on every nook and canny, he still couldn't find the person who broke his heart long ago.Sarcastic. Savage. But creative.Do Kyungsoo arrived as the newest designer for EX'ACT Clothing, hoping he'd be able to fufill his dreams. Being creative and passionate as he was, his works was immediately recognized for its unique beauty.However, when his works had reached to Jongin's eyes, things had started to get wrong.





	1. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kim Jongin was the prodigy in modelling industry. The world's blessed and strongest icon. But his heart was broken only by a smile._   
>  _Reading the huge sign, he was becoming inspired, seeing that his dream would be finally fulfilled; and that he will promise to work hard for it. Deep inside him, he thought that everything would be alright, as what his mother would tell him. But what the hell, this boy was wrong about everything._

 

 

 **[AH-AH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrOVgqgTRSM) ** by  _Teen Top_  
**[LOVE IS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIuv3oyuinU) ** by  _Teen Top_  
**[WARNING SIGN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLH8CxDfL_Y) ** by  _Teen Top_  
**[TO YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cn4R8Y-hRfY) ** by  _Teen Top_  
**[I'M SORRY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI-VCWkTQu8) ** by  _Teen Top_  
[**M**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EADtGMSxDYg) **[ISSING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EADtGMSxDYg) ** by  _Teen Top_

* * *

 **[R.L.T.L. (ONE MORNING)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PN1qlAnpzrM) ** by  _NU'EST_  
[**V** **VITH (IN FACT)**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTRbYRKoam4)by  _NU'EST_  
**[LOOK (A STARLIGHT NIGHT)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SIPZWyLm1Y)** by  _NU'EST_  
**[I'M BAD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFGmvS8SejY)** by  _NU'EST_  
**[GOOD LOVE (ARON SOLO)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZuJQ86o144) ** by  _NU'EST W_

* * *

 **[MOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcEyUNeZqmY) ** by  _Taemin_  
**[THIRSTY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D25FPfkZ0GI) ** by  _Taemin_  
**[PRESS YOUR NUMBER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsOGiTSZ_cg) ** by  _Taemin_  
**[FLAME OF LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh-A6z7M0zc) ** by  _Taemin_  
**[PRETTY BOY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlZHcY3fVVY)** by  _Taemin ft. Kai_

* * *

 **[YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS7tz2rAOSA) ** by  _DAY6_  
**[I SMILE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4V36AfI4Ng) ** by  _DAY6_  
[**L** **ETTING GO**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-1TGNmQqZA)by  _DAY6_

* * *

 **[KO KO BOP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdssuxDdqKk) ** by  _EXO_  
**[ARTIFICIAL LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ts_x8wjrs4E)** by  _EXO_  
[**THE EVE**  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6ycw7p9-bE)by  _EXO_  
**[SWEET LIES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vU0Rpu9R0RA) ** by  _EXO_  
**[TWENTY FOUR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBT85y1cNws) ** by  _EXO_  
[**W**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CBz0h0AAwM) **[ALK ON MEMORIES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CBz0h0AAwM) ** by  _EXO_

* * *

 **[WHIPLASH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJVxMiO5Fh0) ** by  _NCT 127_  
**[FIRETRUCK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_psXn_VJ_AE) ** by  _NCT 127_

* * *

 ****[ **ANOTHER LONELY NIGH** **T**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JT_xnNh5wbE) by  _Adam Lambert_  
**[POJAT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIjsfsmPlwo) ** (BOYS)by  _SANNI_  
**[MOUKARI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti_TaWS250Y) ** (SLEDGEHAMMER) by  _SANNI_  
**[EYES SHUT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oogdONy5mYU)** by  _Isac Elliot_  
**[HERO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZ9lJ5ctd0s) ** by  _Monsta X_  
**[OBSESSION](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkrcfyUVx2Y) ** by  _ _U-KISS  
__**[CRAZY (GUILTY PLEASURE)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yIDkbbdOoE) ** by  _ _ _Jonghyun ft. IRON___

* * *

His heels clicked in a faint manner on the glass-like floor as he held the bronze-like figurine in his huge, veined hand. Before him was black nothingness, with that small opening full of colors along with the light. There were voices, especially the commentators talking with the audience. He sighed as he stopped, mind blank out of all things. Despite having nothing to think of, he was able to walk with a smile on his face as his name was called.

'Presenting the award for Best Female Group Performance, here is Asia's First Love, Kim Jongin!'

He stepped out, smirking like a Greek god. Everyone was awed; from the expensive shoes to the Armani suit he wore, the living masterpiece walked in gracefulness. His hair was styled; looking a bit damp while his eyes showed mischievousness that everyone loved. All eyes were into him as he walked to the microphone standing, with noises incoherent as they all cheered not because of the idol groups present, but for himself. His feet stopped, and closed his eyes. Chants and screams were everywhere---but it all stopped with just a single luxurious gaze of him.

'Good evening, everyone.' He spoke, voice smooth like honey and dark as coffee, with class that filled the whole studio. Everyone then erupted back with the noise while he smirked, holding the piece of shiny envelope on his hands. 'I am here to present the award for Best Female Performance Award. Are you all ready?'

The noises went back again; he could hear yes or nos, along with his name being called. He wanted to laugh, considering how he can just control everyone with his words, or more--his gaze. The noise had subsided into faint murmurs as he opened the envelope before reading it with his eyes. Another smirk then appeared from his face, however it was different---it was more mischievous and devilish---the smirk that became his trademark. A pause was followed as he stared at everyone. 'The award goes too...'

Everyone was liking the tension and his face.  _How dare he._ That question was written on their faces as he stared at them, especially on the camera whom he can easily see. 

'Mamamoo.'

There it was again---the noises and the screams of fans as their favorite groups was called. Claps were heard as the said group stood up and went before thanking as they received the award from him. Immediately, he went down, smirking and at the same time feeling satisfied as ever while the camera man followed him.

Kim Jongin was never new to these kind of events--he was confident and everyone, as always, had wanted him everywhere. From South Korea to the different parts of the world, he can be seen everywhere--even on the television advertisement everyone sees everyday--he is there. He was someone who truly advertises things for their worth---not to scam everyone. From the most expensive things like Louis Vuitton up to the things that are worth half a penny, Jongin had trusted and became their face. He was someone that would judge their worth---a person with double standard. 

Nobody could blame him, he was truly a high-class. He was one of the top models of the renowned modelling agency EXODUS, and was the face of one of the best selling (and extraordinary expensive) brands in the world, EX'ACT. He stood on the high pedestal and became the epitome of modern male beauty. Although there are some people who never liked the way he looked cocky, he didn't give a fuck. Never once.

Cocky-looking, dangerous stallion. The majestic and stoic dark horse of the modelling world. The prodigy of all modelling agencies... His name was Kim Jongin.

Despite being the model with maturity that caught everyone off guard, he still had that mannerism of a kid. Slowly walking around, he forgot where his dressing room was. Everyone was busy walking and talking; staffs were directing people while there were idols and stars who were walking around, either dressed or had just arrived. Many people were passing by, and he was alone by himself like a kid who had lost his mother in the mall. The busy atmosphere was nothing new, but his whole body froze as he recognized a face despite of people around him.

It was that pretty, seductive face that made him fall in love, and out of love.

The multicolored suit that had feather illustrations hugged his figure as he gazed from afar, but as Jongin would describe, the man's body was a total meal. He stood out of all people walking with his orange hair, eyelids colored in smokey eyeshadow and lips in Chanel's nude lipstick.  _How did he know?_ Jongin could not help but to chuckle at the question he asked to himself. The color of the lipstick was making he remember everything, reminisce the memories that were inducing pain to him. 

His lips twitched as he tried to mouth his name. A very beautiful name.  _Oh Sehun._

Ex-model. Also his ex-lover.

Shivers went into his spine as he saw a hand creeping on his waist, hugging it in a secured manner. He looked up, making him wonder whose hand it was. Shock and a bit of annoyance--which probably had a hint of anger in it--was felt by Jongin as he saw the man beside Sehun. The man wearing the suit of his own brand was smiling as he placed a hand of him, who was also smiling to the people they're talking to. There was a bitter taste on Jongin's mouth as he looked them, but it made him laugh. Out of all the people he'd had in mind that would have Sehun, it was after all him. 

Kim Junmyeon. CEO of EX'ACT. The main face of the brand. Pretty face of a woman but had the aura of manliness. Sehun's new man and most of all, his  _fucking_ cousin.

The taste in his mouth was getting stronger, heart starting to break pieces as he noticed that the smile of the man he used to love was brighter than it was before. When Sehun smiles before, Jongin was extremely happy because he was the reason behind it. But now, it was just a torture to himself seeing him more happier because there was someone whom he loved better than him.

And he hated it. Five years ago, ever since he left him on the train station, he started hating him. But then when he realised that he hasn't left from his heart, he hated him even more.

Kim Jongin was the prodigy in modelling industry. The world's blessed and strongest icon. But his heart was broken only by a smile.

* * *

His legs were wobbling in anxiety as he tried to walk to the door.

Kyungsoo was just a fresh graduate from the university, almost living his life with ramen and water, nothing else. Hoping to find a better life for him and his beloved mother, he decided to go to Seoul and leave her on the province where he used to grow as everyone's loving seedling. Life was hard for him; he worked with three jobs at the same time for his daily expenses, classes to study as he was a scholar, and sacrificied everything that made him live his life out of loneliness. 

All of his life, he wanted to be a designer of the brand he had been dreaming to work at. He admired the avant-garde pieces down to the most common things you would see on a fashion brand. Ever since he was a child, he had been wanting to be a designer of EX'ACT. The clothing seemed to be in the highest standards--and in Christ's name was one of the most expensive---but despite of those, it caught his heart to work with them in his passion for fashion designing.

He tried, just once, on their website and submitted his works. The ones he submitted where those he created on the university shows--the ones he had a good grade on. After that time, he was regretting, embarrassed but at the same had his fingers crossed behind his back. Hey, a boy can dream, right?

And now that  _it_ has arrived, he could not believe it. He had slapped himself for a few times thinking it was all a dream and it's just not but his imagination, however, seeing the black-and-white design of the envelope, he finally realised it was no bullshit, it was real. Holding the envelope on his tiny hands, he was becoming a mess in happiness. He opened it slowly, thoughts running into his minds were crazy, and every second, nothing was heard except Kyungsoo's loud heartbeats due to nervousness. 

He closed his eyes as the piece of paper that held the ultimate twist in his life was in his hands, and he dreamt nothing more that just to be accepted. Slowly opening his eyes, he read the words in the same manner his heart was beating. He was now a high cluttered mess as he read the words ' _Mr. Do Kyungsoo, you are now part of the main EX'ACT CLOTHING team._ '.

 _Holy shit._ He wanted to shout those out loud. He could not believe that it is now happening.

'I'm going to work in my favorite clothing line, mom...' He said, words becoming unclear in between his tears. Kyungsoo had called his mother after learning everything, and he was so happy that his smiles had turned to sloppy sobs, making him hate it as he knew he'll be a mess later on. ' _Why are you crying, Kyungsoo?_ '

'I'll be able to give you at better life now, mom...'

' _Ah, don't think about giving me a better life now, Kyungsoo. I'm satisfied living here._ '

'But still..'

' _Nah, ah. Ah... my son's going to design clothes from his dream line. I better tell our neighbors about this!_ '

'Mom...' He trailed off his words as he tried to stop crying while talking to her. Her happy voice made him now calmer, but he was still too shocked on everything. ' _You know what, I'm so proud of you, my little chestnut._ '

'Stop calling me that already! I'm old now.'

' _But you're my little chestnut, no matter how old you are. Ah, isn't your hair in a buzz cut? You're looking a handsome chestnut, Kyungsoo. The handsomest._ '

Despite how much he loved his mother, he is still annoyed how she often calls him with the same nickname ever since he was still a child. 

The day Kyungsoo had started to come on the first day of his job, he was nervous. The nervous wreck made him a little awkward to things; even just by walking on the train station to hailing a cab, he was trying not to embarrass himself. But despite of nervousness being at its peak, he was hyping with a bit of excitement as he went nearer the tall glass building sitting in front of him.

Clothed in what a rookie would always wear at the first day of his job; the white long-sleeved shirt, black slacks and loafers, Kyungsoo was cautious not to get attention on the first day. But he was wrong, as everyone was looking at him the moment he had entered the glass door. 

He had thought because it was because of the outfit that he wore, but instead it was because of his head.

Reading the huge sign, he was becoming inspired, seeing that his dream would be finally fulfilled; and that he will promise to work hard for it. Deep inside him, he thought that everything would be alright, as what his mother would tell him. 

He read the sign, the motto of the reputed brand, with his eyes in enthusiasm. 

' _'Cause wearing clothes mean no limits.'_

But what the hell, this boy was wrong about everything. 

 


	2. animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Sir, please get out.'_   
>  _'No.'_   
>  _'Please...'_   
>  _'Still no.'_   
>  _'Sir. **Please. Get. The. Fuck. Out.'**_

' _Cause wearing clothes mean no limits._ '

Jongin smiled, posing as the camera zoomed in his face. It was just a normal day for Kim Jongin, and it wasn't a surprise if he's filming a promotion for EX'ACT. He had been one of the faces along with Lee Taemin, and the CEO himself, Kim Junmyeon for three years. However, there was a subtle change. Ever since he saw his face, the memory of him had been sticking on his mind, endlessly keeping him awake. As soon as everything had finished, he sat down, removing his faux coat from his shoulders before crossing his legs and stare into blank space. Nothing has been on his mind on the past week, it was just Sehun. Nothing but him.

Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun.  _Oh Sehun._

For three years, the man he'd used to find had suddenly appeared, and he wanted to laugh so hard about that. In all those years, he caused something more bitter to him than the black coffee he used to drink every morning; and he wanted to laugh at the fact that Junmyeon was  _clearly_ unaware of them before up until now. He wanted to laugh so bad, but he cannot.

He already knew that Sehun's gone and is now happy on his cousin's hands, why the hell is he fucking sad?

'Feeling blue?' Jongin looked up and saw the smiling face of Taemin. He smiled back, sadness can be seen from his eyes. The ash brown-haired man had sat on the chair nearly opposite of him as he shook his head in reply, but he noticed the sadness of his smile, making him sigh. 'You're such a bad liar, Jongin. I know something's wrong. Tell me, did something happened?'

He gave no answer as he stared at the floor unconsciously, making Taemin place his hand on his knee. 'Look, this isn't like you. The Kim Jongin I know might look blank and intimidating, but you've been able to focus, but when there's something bothering him, he'd be staring blankly. So tell me, Jongin, what's bothering you.'

Upon realising that Taemin wasn't someone that can be fooled easily, he nodded in defeat before sighing. 'It's just... I saw him.'

'Sehun?' He blurted out, eyes widened in shock. Taemin and Jongin were the closest in their agency, and had been too close that they knew the secret lurking inside each other. Lee Taemin knew that in this kind of industry, there are some things that you need to keep your mouth shut in order not to destroy both of your reputations.

And one of those things was the fact that Jongin was a closeted homosexual.

'You.. you saw him?' Taemin asked, the tone of his voice falling into a soft whisper as he realised it was a serious matter. Jongin nodded before adding, 'It was on that award show that I've been on recently.'

Taemin gave an 'Oh', knowing how it feels to see an ex-lover showing up after saying the words  _I'm sorry_ before vanishing on the train station before rushing to the train five years ago. He was about to comfort him when Jongin suddenly added, 'He's actually Junmyeon's new boyfriend.'

His mouth went agape. ' _Hyung_?'

'Yeah..' He replied with a frown on his face as he spoke, trying to resist the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. This is the reason why he cannot laugh; just the thought of Sehun being happy on other people made him tear up. Taemin on the other hand, sighed as he slumped back on his chair. 'Ah, so he was the one who  _hyung_ has been talking about. What a small world he have here. I guess we cannot do anything now, it's now about  _hyung_.'

'They're happy.' Jongin spoke, sadness trailing over his words as he looked down while Taemin could not help but to stand up from his seat and caressed his back to comfort him. 'Never did once I saw them both smiling like that. It feels unfair.'

'Sehun's now happy without you, Jongin. Why can't you do the same?'

'Truth to be told, I want to forget him and be happy.' He replied, looking down. 'But I can't do it.'

'Why can't you?'

'Because I can't forgive him of all the things he had done to me.'

A few hours later, he dropped by inside the finished department of EX'ACT. There were pieces lined up, standing on different corners in their mannequins; dresses in different length, diverse styles and colors, while the suits on the other lined up in contrasting colors and styles. His eyes trailed their gaze at every one of them, only to catch his attention on the one standing on the far end corner of the room. It was the suit in honey amber design, which caught his eyes on the weird, unique but refreshing impression it gave him. He walked towards it, footsteps inaudible. As soon as he stood right in front it, his long, slender hands had touched the lace embroidered on it. 

The piece looked so different. It was full of temptation; as if it was trying to invite him to wear it.

To his surprise, sudden footsteps were heard, making him turn around; only to see a man with a cute head, holding a pair of scissors with mouth agape as if he had seen a ghost.

* * *

The start of Kyungsoo's work was too ironic to be called as 'the best day of his life.'

As soon as he arrived, he was accompanied by the company's human resources officer, Seo Young Ho, or what he had insisted to call, 'Johnny'. The man's towering height was intimidating for him, making Kyungsoo look down while walking. There were people around; designers carrying papers and clothes, along with models with distinguishable heights and faces.  _Ah, this seemed normal to people working here,_ he thought, following the tall man. Johnny sighed as they stopped in front of two doors. 'Why do you look so happy on your first day, Mr. Do?'

'Why?' He asked, confused. Just by looking at the man's face losing colors, Kyungsoo could not help but to gulp. 'I'm happy because I got my dream job. What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing...' He sighed for the second time before opening the doors. 'Just see for yourself.'

As soon as Kyungsoo's eyes met the inside of the room, the excitement that was once in him had suddenly vanished. There were discarded cloth everywhere along with threads and sequins that had been cluttered. Papers and pens were around along with mannequins that had unfinished projects, but these weren't the things that made him lose his motivation. It was the people inside who were having a depressing atmosphere; their faces looked troubled, eye-bags darker and sighs that were heard in every second. Kyungsoo gulped again.  _This is now the life he'll be having in the next few days._

'Now you see?' He turned to see Johnny looking at everyone, with a face that says that he is done. He turned to them and shouted, 'Everyone, here's your new co-worker, Mr. Do.'

'Please treat me well.' He gave an awkward smile before bowing at everyone. From what he had expected, there were malicious eyeing that he could see in his peripheral view, making him bow a few times. He could hear murmurs, but he did not expected them to comment about his head.

'Wow, he got a nice head.'

 _Here it goes again._ He thought as he remembered his mother from the comment. He was about to sigh when he heard another one adding, 'He looks like a chestnut.'

He is now surely is a chestnut.

The whole week had seemed to be a moderate time for him ever since he started to work. He felt like he was a baby sitter to the four designers, who were like dogs to be taken care off. After a week, he suddenly noticed that all of them were too friendly to the point where he felt they were touchy. 

Slowly adjusting to the new work environment, he had started remembering their names; Jongdae was the black-haired guy who often smiles despite how intense designing was, and would often scream and whine all around, the baby-faced one was Minseok, who surprised him with his age despite his face was far too young from it, the one who keeps running around like a beagle was Baekhyun, who'd often get too much skin ship that would annoy him (he would like it if they were close, and they weren't actually. He wonders how will he live this  _sunbae-hoobae_  relationship seriously.), and lastly was the adorably quiet but intimidating-looking Jonghyun, or what everyone would call him, JR.

'So Kyungsoo, how did you find your job here in the first place?' asked Baekhyun one time while he was drawing on the table. The man's eyes were sparkling, making him scoff mentally as he looked at his sparkling eyes.  Everyone was busy except him. 'Uh.. I find it happy? It's actually my dream to be here.'

'I see, I see.'

'Why?' Baekhyun suddenly chirped. 'Nothing... I just found your head cute.'

'Don't believe in him,' Jongdae replied as he placed his pencil down. 'We just found it rare for Junmyeon- _hyung_ to hire someone over the internet.'

He looked at them, confused.  _Y'all been happy with me the past hour, now you mad?_ 'What do you mean?'

'Don't you realise...' Minseok started, standing up. 'Well... we're jealous.'

The tension had started to build up the room. Everyone was silent, gazes intense while Kyungsoo looked at them in confusion. The word  _why_ was etched on his forehead as he tried to calm himself. JR, on the other hand, was just simply working on his job, not noticing the suffocating atmosphere inside. On the staring contest that was straining, Baekhyun sighed. 'We're really just jealous, Kyungsoo.'

'Wait, why?'

'We heard that  _hyung_ had admitted a fresh graduate online. We heard his designs were unique as fuck.' replied Jongdae as he twirled the pencil around his finger. 'But anyway, don't worry. We stopped those thoughts.'

To his surprise, the lights went out. Everyone was surprised when a incoherent, ear-pinching sound was heard, making them cover their ears. 'Baekhyun, stop it!'

Kyungsoo sat still, palms on the table. The room had been awfully quiet, and no one knew why the power was off. To his surprise, the lights went back, only to reveal all of them smiling, with a banner in their hands. A cake was on Minseok's hands while a chestnut stuffed toy was on Baekhyun's. Looking at the stuffed toy on Baekhyun's hands, Kyungsoo could not help but to pinch the bridge of his nose. All of them, especially JR who for the first time, smiled, yelling 'Welcome to the EX'ACT family, Kyungsoo- _ssi_!'

'When we were at your shoes, we had a hard time fitting into Junmyeon's taste.' started Minseok. 'We felt like hearing you suddenly wrapping him around your finger made us think that our efforts were nothing but bullshit. But here we are, we're so sorry!'

'Welcome to the family again, Kyungsoo!' Everyone tried to hug him, but Kyungsoo stopped them first by pushing them away and grabbing a pair of scissors. ' I can understand, but please don't be too touchy. I hate that.'

'You're such a killjoy!'  protested Baekhyun, whose pout was too cute that everyone, including Kyungsoo himself, had looked in awe. Twirling the scissors, he walked to the door. 'Anyway, I have to go. I have to do some adjustments on the piece.'

As he walked towards the department, he could not help but to smile deep inside. It was unbelievable, being picked in a different way instantly, despite there were more designers who had more experiences, more worthy than him. But why was it him?

Maybe the Lord has given him grace.

As soon as his steps were few, he noticed that the door was slightly opened.  _Did one of us left it open, or did someone just went inside?_ He asked himself as he went nearer. A figure of a man; tall, wide shoulders and slim waist was clad in a white shirt and grey sweat pants, had stood there in front where he had placed his piece. To his surprise, the man had turned, freezing him and making him open his mouth. He was starstruck.

_Holy shit. It's that famous model. It's Kim Jongin._

His body had continued to freeze itself under his intense gaze. 'Hm?'

'Yes?' He can feel the smoothness and the depth of his voice.  _Holy shit._ However, he was still annoyed; this man was breaking the policy.  _In God's name, how the hell this guy appeared here? This is only restricted to designers only!_ Trying to act cool and nice, he asked politely, 'Can I ask, sir, why are you in this very room?'

'To take a break of course.'

'And?' He batted his eyelashes.

'And well, to take a look on pieces, I guess.' The blunt, but smooth answer from the man had add the infuriating feeling deep inside Kyungsoo. Despite knowing how respected this man was, he could not help but to be angered how cocky this jerk was. His anger was starting to build up. 'Sir, this place is only limited to designers.'

'I know, I know.' Jongin walked, looking around. Not recognising nor identifying his face, he turned around. 'Why, are you a designer yourself?'

'Yes, I am.' He replied, almost cocking an eyebrow at him. Jongin chuckled before giving him an unbelievable look. 'Huh? You're a designer? I never saw nor  _heard_ about you.'

He could not help but to sigh. This guy was unbelievable. 'Yes, that's because I was  _just_ hired  _a week ago._ Now sir, can you excuse me and go out so I can finish my job?'

Jongin turned around, following to where Kyungsoo's gaze was. Finding where the source of his confusion was, it was actually the honey amber suit he liked. Going near to him, he asked, pointing, ' _This_ is your piece?'

'Yes, sir. Can you excu---'

'You  _created_ this?' The sarcastic, taunting tone on his voice added insult to injury, making Kyungsoo stare at him in fury, hoping he won't stab him with the scissors in his hands. Nevertheless, he controlled his anger by sighing. 'Sir, please get out now.'

'No.'

'Please.'

'Still no.' He replied stubbornly, lips popping.

Unleashing his anger, he squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. 'Sir.  _Please. Get. The. Fuck. Out._ '

'Okay, okay. Fine, if you wanted to.' He replied, raising the both of his hands in defeat. 'It's not like your suit is good anyway.'

'What did you say?'

'Nothing.' He chirped as he walked out of the door. A huge smile was on his face as he went down, making him laugh before sighing happily in satisfaction. It wasn't the persistence nor the sarcastic tone the man had, but it was because he looked cute.

He looked cute and adorable being angry while in a buzz cut.


	3. lord oh sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'But of course, with this suspicious offer I have in here, there's just a condition for it to have it guaranteed.'_   
>  _He had no other choice. 'Deal.'_   
>  _'Very well.' He smiled. 'Welcome to EX'ACT Clothing, Mr. Do.'_

****Do Kyungsoo was extremely furious he couldn't focus anymore.

If only that motherfucking bastard did comply from what he politely asked, he wouldn't be cutting pieces on his suit mindlessly while clicking his tongue. On his lap sat all the pieces of the cloth he'd cut or taken out of the suit. Being drenched in frustration, he sighed.

A hello was heard, and upon hearing it, he seamed his lips in annoyance.  _No, not this again. Please don't let me see that motherfucker again._ More annoyed that he had thought of the model, he slammed the scissors, only to have it cut his finger and made it bleed. 'Shit!'

There were footsteps as he blew on the wound, but had ignored it to focus on the painful situation. He was taken back when a hand had grabbed his. A male voice had met his ears. 'Are you okay? What had happened?'

The man was in a simple black shirt and pants that were emphasizing the length of his shoulders and legs. His hair was in a summer-like orange, lips pinkish, and over-all, he had thought, this guy looked familiar---did he saw him on TV?

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry..' He continued saying while bowing at him, making him bewildered while holding his bleeding finger. 'Actually, I did not know there was a person here. I'm really sorry!'

'Uh..' He trailed off his words as he was a bit hesitant. 'Are... are you a designer?'

'No.' He shook his head. 'Then, uh... not to be disrespectful, but... can I ask why are you here?'

'Oh, I actually came to see my boyfriend, but I thought I saw someone familiar.' Kyungsoo scoffed hearing his reply on realisation before cocking his head at him . 'You meant Kim Jongin, that model?'

To his surprise, the man's lips twitched. 'Ah...y-yes.'

'He left a while ago.' He scratched his bald head. 'Anyway, it's okay, it's just far from the gut. My name is Kyungsoo, you are?'

'My name is Sehun.' He replied as Kyungsoo had continued what he had started. While he was busy, Sehun was walking around, eyes trailing to every piece his eyes had seen. From what Kyungsoo had seen from his perspective, the man's stare on each piece was like a hand caressing it. Being a curious kid he was, he asked, 'What's your boyfriend's job here, Sehun?'

'Ah,' He turned to him, smiling. 'He's actually the CEO here.'

It was the second time the scissors had damaged his finger, but it was even better when he screamed.

' _Hyung, hyung,_ are you okay?' asked Sehun as he bent down to the small man, who was furiously blowing off the blood on his hand. Nodding repeatedly, he tried his best to stand up and bow a few times. 'I'm sorry, sorry. I've been talking to you so informally, I'm really sorry!'

Sehun laughed. 'No need to say sorry,  _hyung._ It's the first time someone did not laugh when I told them about it.'

'Wait, you're  _younger_  than me?'

'Yes. I guess.' He replied, smiling that his eyes were smiling themselves too. ' _Hyung._ '

'Are you sure calling me that? I might get fir---'

'No need to worry,  _hyung._ ' He cut off his words as Kyungsoo had tried gathering the cloth despite his finger bleeding. He sighed. This child was persistent. Smiling at him, he stood from where he sat. 'I have to go. Let's leave because I might lose this job if we stay long here.'

'Why?'

'I just got recruited.'

From what Kyungsoo had noticed as they walked together, Sehun was no transparent glass. He was a mirror. What's inside on his mind was hard for him to read, despite he was often complimented for having to read people's mind so easily. It was like a puzzle, and however...

Kyungsoo didn't care.

What was on Sehun's mind was a mixture between fear and excitement. It was all on his mind as he walked with the buzz cut man, who was looking ahead, before a shiver went into his spine. He was afraid to see Jongin again after leaving him with a 'I'm sorry', but at the same time, he could not help but to excited. But when Jongin had thought Sehun had just played his feelings, he was wrong. He had liked him too, however, it was far from what he had felt from Junmyeon. It was all a mistake when he chose Jongin because of hopelessness, but he ran away as soon as the problem had risen into a serious one. As they entered the elevator, he sighed. 'What's wrong, Sehun?'

'Nothing,  _hyung._ ' He gave a small smile as he saw Kyungsoo standing pressing a button. 'Which floor are you?'

'The top most.' He replied. 'Ah, I am too.' 

The two were silent as the elevator went up and had stopped in a few minutes everytime there was a person going on. As soon as it was just the two of them, the atmosphere was becoming awkward. Sehun was just calm looking at the silver steel walls whereas Kyungsoo was thinking of ways to talk to him. Finally, he had caught one. 'W.. what's your job now, Sehun?'

'I used to work as a model before.' He started. 'But ever since Junmyeon had told me to stop it and to do what I really loved, I did it. I'm actually a  _manhwa-ka_  now.'

'Wow, that's great.' Kyungsoo replied, smiling with his eyes brightened. 'What genre do you do?'

'Mature boys' loves. Gays.. and everything.' Sehun paused for a few minutes, examining his face carefully to see what his reaction will be.  _Holy shit_ , he did not have one. He shook his head in disbelief before chuckling. 'I don't get your reaction with the fact that I'm gay and I do gay stuff.'

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in confusion. 'Huh?'

'I said, 'why are you calm with the fact that you're talking to someone who's gay?''

'Ah, that's because I was thought to respect everyone.' He replied, smiling. 'Just because you're gay doesn't mean you'll just pounce on every man you meet, right?'

Sehun nodded in agreement and was about to speak when the elevator doors have stopped and had opened. A few steps, he had seen the man of his life. Sehun was just walking, but his walks had turned to fast tiptoeing to the two men who had their backs in front. Kyungsoo could not help but to laugh at the man's playfulness. As soon as he had stood in front of him, he immediately covered the man's eyes, possibly interrupting the conversation of the other.

' _Jagi..._ ' He can hear Sehun speak despite being far. Junmyeon was surprised at first, but had turned with a smile as he heard his voice full of endearment. The two then hugged as Kyungsoo was about to go to the room where he was before, but was stopped when he saw the man who was with the CEO. It was Kim Jongin, with a shocked face. He had wondered why, the man had an over-all sour-bitter face. As the sweet moment of the couple had ended as Sehun opened his eyes, only to meet Jongin's. 'Ah,  _hyung._ '

Kyungsoo looked at the three of them in confusion as the brunet had immediately removed his gaze that was interlocked with his before, and noticed something strange. Junmyeon on the other hand, gave an 'Oh' before grabbing Sehun's wrist to pull him closer. 'Jongin, I know you did not know about this, but this is the guy I've been talking about. My boyfriend, Sehun.'

With such loving tone, Jongin could not help but to crack a fake smile, with bitterness and sadness flavouring the tip of his tongue. He nodded before extending a hand before them. 'Nice to meet you again,  _Sehun._ '

'Nice to meet _you again_ too, Jongin.' replied the man as he shook his hands. Both of them gave each other bitter smiles, with themselves feeling the urge to run away but were trapped on the situation. The whole time, later on, was just them looking down on the floor, having no strength to look straight on their eyes. 

Junmyeon was confused, and asked with his hands on his hips in a curious manner. 'You already knew each other?'

Jongin nodded. 'Ah yes,  _hyung._ He used to as a model work in EXODUS before.'

'I was actually your  _hoobae_  back then.' added Sehun while having a smug look on his face. Junmyeon replied by nodding with his lips seamed. 'Ah right. I remembered him working there before becoming a  _manhwa-ka._ '

With that reply, Jongin could not help but to squint his eyes suspiciously at Sehun.  _Does hyung know everything?_ Please the fuck not. To everyone's surprise, Sehun had walked off towards a man and grabbed his arm to drag him. 'Come with me, Kyungsoo- _hyungnim._ Stop standing here alone.'

'Ah, Sehun, no... I have to go...' He replied, resisting on him. Sehun was about to whine, then everyone's eyes had focused on the tiny man with buzz-cut who was standing on the corner. Sehun's grip was becoming tighter in every second, and he could not help but feel defeat. ' _Hyung,_ isn't this the guy I heard that swept your feet off because of his works, right?'

Kyungsoo froze the second Junmyeon stared at him. His heart raced in anxiety as he started walking towards him, the floor clicking from the sound of his shoes. His eyes widened, he gulped, thinking that he could get in to trouble now.

He was wrong.  _This is far more worse than trouble. It is chaos._

As the man stopped right in front of him, he raised his head slowly to see the face, the  _literal_ face of the company. A smile was on Junmyeon while the latter had tried to keep the embarrassment by keeping a straight face. He expected harsh words and taunting judgement from the CEO, but instead he was surprised by arms falling to his shoulders and him speaking, 'Mr. Do... ah... it's the best time to meet you. I was about to look for you but I'm glad Sehun got you.'

He then turned to the two, who were avoiding each other's gaze. An awkward atmosphere was noticed by him, but instead of wondering why, he had cut it off with a smile. Patting Kyungsoo's back (who had his eyes widening more than usual) to pull him closer, he spoke, 'I'll be talking to Mr. Do for a while because uh... for private matters. Sehun, you know Jongin right? Please take your time with him.'

Sehun nodded, but Kyungsoo had noticed that he feels running away from Jongin.  _Was there something that happened between them?_   He thought as he glanced at the two before walking with the CEO into his office.

The office Kyungsoo had walked in wasn't the type he had been expecting. The walls were white and everything was just...  _water_ -ful.

Everything was rotating on water. A few meters from the door where he stood at sat an aquarium, and everything inside was just filled with water. The clock ticking was filled with water and the table was just an enclosed water container. It was just silent until Junmyeon had decided to sit on his leather stool, with a smile plastered on his face that made Kyungsoo freeze on where he was standing. The smile immediately vanished like the a whiff of perfume, harshly transforming into a serious line of lips, making the latter gulp in nervousness. The intense gaze from him made his throat dry, making him cross fingers behind his back while hoping not to be fired suddenly (He was actually dumb enough to realise that he was dragged in this situation). After one intense stare, Junmyeon sighed. 'Sit down, Kyungsoo.'

A shiver went down to his spine as he heard him command before gesturing to the leather couch in front of him. Nervous, he tried not to fuck things up by sitting up straight in front of him, and to his confusion, had made Junmyeon laugh. 'You're worrying, aren't you?'

There was an awkward silence growing between them. Knowing that the answer was obvious just by seeing his face, Junmyeon continued, 'I think I know that you know that there are rumors about me hiring you so easily after submitting your designs, right? Well from what Sehun had told you, it was all true. All the works you've submitted are really impressive; they were unique and refreshing. I really liked it so much, and I've decided that on Elle Style Fashion Week, you'll be debuting and showcasing your works as the new addition to EX'ACT.'

Hearing those words, Kyungsoo's face lit up in surprise, but it suddenly dropped knowing there was something suspicious on his words. Junmyeon smirked at his reaction before crossing both of his arms and legs. 

'But of course, with this  _suspicious_ offer I have in here, there's just a condition for it to have it guaranteed.' The smirk on Junmyeon's face was becoming more mischievous, making the shivers that were coming down on Kyungsoo's spine more electrifying. Kyungsoo didn't want to start his job in a dirty way, however, the development of the event plus the raise of money for his mother would happen if he ever debut---he had no other choice. Looking back to the CEO's distracting gaze, he spoke with a straight face, 'Deal.'

'Very well.' He smiled. 'Welcome to EX'ACT Clothing, Mr. Do.'

* * *

 

Only the footsteps clicking down the floor were the only thing that was heard throughout the hallway. 

The atmosphere between the two who were once lovers had harbored in a deep, tensing and awkward silence. The model was looking everywhere while Sehun was trying hard to find a way to talk to him. 'Uh...'

The brunet turned to him, gaze intense like gravity holding something tight between as he gave him a questioning look. He was taken back, deciding to walk away. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. 'Where are you going?'

His voice...  _It was deeper._ Sehun had thought. Five years had became a significant past for him, almost noting the change he had seen on the both of them. Jongin had become a bigger, mature version of himself whereas he before was just a skinny seedling of the Kims. Sehun had regretted everything. He glared at the hand on his arm before trying to wiggle his grip out while to give a good damn reason. But fuck, this man's strength is questionable. 'I'm going somewhere.'

'Are you going to leave me here all alone?' He asked, tone in disbelief. Sehun rolled his eyes in annoyance as he turned to him before retorting a reply to his remark. 'Why wouldn't I? You even landed your foot here before m--'

To his surprise, he was pulled closer to his face, making him feel Jongin's body underneath his clothes. Jongin looked down on Sehun's lips while the latter looked at him, confused. Sehun then gulped as he felt like he was getting guiltier in every second he was with him. Jongin had instead moved his face to his ear, where he spoke with his lips touching it. 'What I meant is that... are you going to leave me here... like the same way you did five years ago before?'

He froze, making him realise how those words had hit him hard. Seeing his frozen reaction, he had let him go. Slowly, he walked away from him, leaving him alone speechless.

No matter how much they tried hiding it to each other, but the fact that they are at fault at each other is pushing them away... to the point where they consider themselves as nothing but strangers.  


	4. not my style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'You meant, like I will be moved on another company to have an eye on them?'_
> 
> _'No, not that.'_
> 
> _'Then what?'_
> 
> _'You're going to keep an eye on my cousin.'_

_'Here's what I wanted you to do...'_

More or less, Kyungsoo was too surprised to think that he's gonna flip the fuck out of his life for the first time and of the first few months of him working on his dream job.

Standing outside the elevator, he stared blankly at the tile sitting in front of the closed metal doors, still silent while trying to process in his head what he had just witnessed and heard from the one whom he had admired so much. What happened at Junmyeon's office wasn't something he had feared---nor  _even_ expected. On the other hand, despite he was nervous on what the man's condition might be, all of the time he had been trying hard not to chuckle on the fact that  _it_ was the  _bullshit_ that he had spitted from his mouth.

 _'I want you to be my spy._ '

He could not believe it. Even more, the intimidating CEO was actually a seal waving its flippers while trying to convince him to be part of it. He had gathered all of his thoughts at the moment and had tried to conclude;  _this has to be a fucking joke._

 _'Your what?_ ' He can remember asking him in disbelief, but seeing the smiling face of him, he tries to comprehend if the CEO is pulling a prank or what. He read the look on Junmyeon's face and the question  _'Is he really serious?'_ had popped off his mind for a few times. ' _You're going to be my spy!'_

_'You meant, like I will be moved on another company to have an eye on them?'_

_'No, not that.'_ Junmyeon shook his head and gave a pout, with Kyungsoo remembering himself scoffing. ' _Then what?'_

_'You're going to keep an eye on my cousin.'_

_'What cousin?_ ' He asked him, confused. A few moments later, his eyes had widened in disbelief.  _'He is... your cousin?_ '

He could not believe it... Jongin was his cousin? He had never thought once they were identical due to the fact they were plain opposites. The CEO was softhearted child while the model himself was like an asshole.  _No,_ he shook his head as he thought. He was  _literally_ an asshole. Junmyeon then continued, the childish smile disappearing while his hands moved as he talked. ' _You see, I noticed that there was something between Sehun and Jongin. It felt so awkward, like something had happened between them..._ '

Kyungsoo had been nodding but he was too bored to hear this shit. He has work to do. ' _Mr. Do, are you listening?_ '

' _Ah, yeah. Yeah.'_ He nodded repeatedly, but the man in front of him eyed him, not convinced on his reply. ' _So you see, I am giving you this task so that I will know the reason.'_

_'Why would I do that, then? You should investigate it yourself. You're the one who's curious.'_

_'Watch the tone of your voice, Mr. Do. You know this isn't something I can do all by m--'_

_'Is it because you're afraid of your asshole of a cousin?'_

_'Quit it, Mr. Do. I---'_

_'You what?'_

_'Fine, fine! I am afraid of my cousin. But he's not an asshole, okay? Remember that.'_

_'So sir, can you tell me the purpose of my existence in this shit of yours?'_

_'You could be fired immediately due to your language, Mr. Do. But since I'm considerat---'_

_'You're only like that because you don't want my talented ass to be fired.'_

_'Yes, but the truth is, I don't want to doubt Sehun but there's something itching me to find what is it. Even if I'm trusting him, I can't help but be an idiot and be suspicious of things like this.'_

_'But you are an idiot, sir. So you wanted me to befriend that model and get closer to the point he's going to tell me his secret? Sure, what a thrilling adventure to look up to!'_

_'Ah, stop being sarcastic, Kyungsoo. It's only you ,me and the other main designers that know that my cousin is also gay.'_ He remembered how his lip twitched the exact moment he heard his words. He could not believe the fact that this guy---whom everyone wanted, especially women---is attracted to guys. But there are manly gays, right?  _'Well I didn't know he was like you.'_

_'That's why. And since you know that I have the idea on your life situation, it wouldn't be hard to accept the offer, right?'_

_'Yeah, of course. If you only try hard enough.'_

_'Do Kyungsoo---'_

_'I understand your purpose, sir. I'm going to do it. It's not because of how my life is going downhill, but because of your endless begging for my help.'_

_'I'm sorry. Very well then.'_

_'When will I start?'_

_'Until you make a worthy conversation with him.'_

The bell of the elevator rang as he snapped out of his thoughts, and entered. His thoughts on this ridiculous task was giving him mixed feelings because number one: this sounds like a joke. Why would he give a task to a newbie like him who hasn't really learned about the life stories of the people behind the company? Number two: Kim Jongin is too mysterious. Despite being famous around the whole world, Kim Jongin was like a fucking secret. All everyone knew was that he was a model born on the fourteenth of January, 1994---a year and two days after his---and that he is the only son of the CEO of Kim & K Group of Companies. Everyone had tried digging up--even himself--but there was nothing. Number three---he doesn't even care. All he wanted was to have his dream job and to fulfill the promises he had made to his mother, not to have this task where drama and bullshit will be given to him. But thinking back, he was also curious. Kim Jongin was a cocky, dangerous-looking stallion. In his eyes, hearts were captivated easily and in his words, the world had worshiped him. The words that came out from the CEO were coaxing him, making him slowly feel what Junmyeon had felt. He couldn't help himself but to be curious about the relationship of the model everyone loved and the manhwa-ka that gave everyone the feeling of sweetness.

Everyone was busy around---focused and stressed---the moment Kyungsoo entered. It was messy the usual, but this time, it was  _way messier._ As soon as he sat on his desk, Minseok approached him. 'Good thing you're back. Junmyeon wants to see you now.'

'But I just came back from his office.' He replied, making the elder look at him, amused. 'You sure? He called me an hour ago.'

Upon his realisation, his eyes widened. 'I happened to see Mr. Oh, and we accidentally came met him with Kim Jongin.'

' _Oh_ , you met Mr.  _Oh_ already?' He replied, causing Baekhyun, who was listening to their conversation, spill the coffee out of his mouth. But then he noticed the wound on his finger. 'I didn't see that a while ago, what happened?'

He smiled sheepishly. 'I cut myself two times when I was talking to Sehun.'

'Why?'

'Because I forgot who he was on the first place.' He replied. They continued their jobs, with Kyungsoo still having thoughts on this peculiar plan. But the offer was nice; instant cash and he'd be living his dream. He tried to brush off his thoughts by drafting his designs.

His debut is near now.

He slumped his body effortlessly as soon as he arrived home from work, knowing how exhausted and tired both of his limbs and eyes from designing and staring at the dull and bright clothes in the studio. His eyes opened and closed in a sluggish manner, with his thoughts on the happenings on the company that were tensing his eyes. The company was really successful but the people behind it were...full of drama. 

 _'I hope you're doing great, little chestnut. Mom's okay._ ' He can remember how his mother would often reassure him when he called her every time he has time to call or in between breaks, worried about her since she is living alone in the countryside. He had always wanted to give everything back to her. He wanted to give the best lifestyle he could give to her, who raised him without his father, whom he never knew or met, by her side. 

A child without a father, that's what he was. 

Thinking back to the ridiculous offer the CEO gave him, he could not help but to bite his lip.  _If he does it, what good he's going to get? If he doesn't, what consequences must he face?_ It's a big dilemma: he could either betray Jongin and be successful or be silent about it and wait for him to debut. But his decision was heard by him already.  _Ah, he never thought thoroughly back then._

To all the questions he had asked himself, only the sound of cicadas and a soft snore would be an answer to that.

* * *

'I am the luckiest lady in the world.' chirped a brunette as she sat beside him, eyes deeply gazing with lust on Jongin's chest, who was looking around blankly with the creeping feelings of disgust deep inside him. He was used to these one night stands with women but the eerie feeling was still there haunting him. A slim hand trailed down from his chest to his abdomen, and he tried his best not to move nor twitch at the sudden action to further conceal his hidden disgust. 'I couldn't believe you'd choose me out of the women on the club.'

 _You actually came to me and began to be touchy, little bitch._ He commented as he moved his head while the woman began to strut her way to him, and moved her hips as she removed her robe. As he turned to meet her eyes, she bit her lip, confusing his boredom as his hotness while Jongin himself was really confused why everyone was turning on at his bored look. 

Jongin is gay. His family and close friends knew and they were okay with that. But seeing how complicated and hated the sexuality was to the whole world, they advised him to conceal his true identity in order to protect himself as he steps into the spotlight where everyone's eyes were judging him. He was in the closet for his whole life after his relationship with Sehun, and had forced himself to join the bandwagon of having one night stands with women whose names he had forgotten, but there were times he would gaze tenderly and secretly on men who had been his taste, but he had to control himself. He was having a hard time, wearing his mask that oozed with sex appeal and too much beauty. Everyone had looked up to something that was the universal standard of the judgmental world, and he was one of their victims.

He completely hid his true self, with the full hopes of it never growing and would change what he really was just to keep him from falling down to the pit of his career. But he hated himself and felt a pang in his heart as he remembered that his true identity would be hated by everyone, and had decided that his voice would never be let out.

Aggressive kisses, harsh handlings, deep poundings and too much dirty moans were all he had received and heard from the little mouth of hers, but in his mind was only nothing but him.  _Sehun._ Every time he had closed his eyes, he sees the pleasured face of him that time they did it the first time, and every time she moans, he would hear Sehun begging him for more. It might be the best night for the woman in his arms, but for him, it was the most sickening night. 

It hurt him so much to think that he hasn't forgot about him to the point where he hated himself for it.

Her tiny hands gently touched his sweaty chest, as she slept closed to him, making him twitch a little. The night flew by, and when the morning came, he immediately stood up, rushed and went home before going back to his agency. 

He rode a taxi home and left her with nothing. No notes, no reminder----only the private things they had done on that hotel bed. His eyes looked at the window as the vehicle drove, looking at the moving objects and people outside. To his surprise, his eyes landed on the vendor selling boiled eggs, mouth open wide with no noise, as if he was saying words to buy their boiled food.

Boiled eggs in brown color, with a few black specks around them. He could not help  but to chuckle as they passed by it.

He doesn't know why, but the eggs were remind him of the rookie, making him smile.


	5. his first attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Is that really what you're here, Mr. Do?'_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _'Of course! What do you expect, that I would like to see myself witness live gay porn right in front of my eyes?'_

> _**WARNING: VERY ODD DESCRIPTIONS** (according to sherlyn)_

Do Kyungsoo had finally realised that it is actually time for him to regret his life choices.

As soon as he tried rethinking back from what the damned CEO had offered him, he had instilled in his mind that he wouldn't have been dragged into this dramatic shit if only he did not meet Sehun. But what can he do? That boy was adorable. 

He started his business pretty stable, focused on working the designs that he wanted to finish, but at the back of his mind he was irritated; the strong urge to start and to be constantly reminded about the task was itching him, and that asshat of a model wasn't around too. He had wondered, where the hell did that bitch jerky go?

His eyes were trailing around the building as he tried searching for him discreetly like a lost child, with high hopes in finishing for the happiness of everyone.  _Talk about the sarcasm of happiness._ There was no Kim Jongin to be found after a few days, and Kyungsoo thought enough is enough, making him barge into the CEO's office with no fear feeling in or whatsoever, shouting, 'I had enough, Mr. Kim!'

To his surprise--well not really, but to his horror--he was about to see the CEO and his pretty boyfriend about to fuck, lips swollen as they made out and their clothes slowly falling like dead skin. As soon as the two met his widened gaze, they paused--before panicking like idiots, making the man sigh in disappointment before going out.

'Mr. Do, wait!'

* * *

' _Jagi,_ can you... just go back to our apartment? I'm having an important meeting and ugh... it's re..really important.' asked Junmyeon (who orgasmed) while Kyungsoo sat on a chair across him, eyes wandering around the room as he tried to resist himself from looking down on the table where Sehun was, sucking his boyfriend's dick. He pinched his nose and sighed again in disappointment as he gave a few sucks that were resonating the whole room, before standing up and gulping, making Kyungsoo look at him in disbelief---what the fuck, he swallowed it. Junmyeon also stared at his boyfriend in disbelief but the boy was oblivious to the awkwardness as he smiled and bowed at them before heading out. When the room was left with the two of them, the silence was becoming more awkward that only imaginary cicadas can be heard.

'So, is he that uh... shameless?' He asked, trying to break the awkward ice that was between them, while Junmyeon nodded and sighed. 'It's the first time I told him to go out, and yes... he's that shameless.'

'What?' He furrowed his eyebrows. 'You meant in every private meeting, he does that?'

'It's his kink.' He replied as he fixed his disheveled clothes and self properly. 'He told me he wanted to experience the things he drew on his  _manhwas_  so I agreed. I can't believe he's that kinky, but anyway, let's go back to where we are, Mr. Do. What are your concerns in the task that I've been giving you?'

To his surprise, the buzz cut boy stood up and went near beside him to lean on his ear. What he did not expect is that he would shout at him in a loud, vigorous tone. 'How am I suppose to do my job if Jongin isn't around in this company!'

He screamed in pain while holding his ear as Kyungsoo looked at him in his agony, smiling evily. 'You know that he's part of the modelling agency, dear. I get that he's not here, but please not in my ear!'

'Wow, that rhymes.'

'Thanks.' He replied as he rubbed his ear in attempt to soothe the deafening pain. 'Is that really what you're here, Mr. Do?'

'Of course!' He turned to him in disbelief. 'What do you expect, that I would like to see myself witness live gay porn right in front of my eyes?'

'I don't get why you're talking like this, Kyungsoo.'

'Exactly. If you didn't drag me into this detective mess of yours!' He threw his hands in the air, with hopes he can keep his sanity a bit longer. 'It's your fault!'

The rookie fashion designer was distressed and all, but the CEO, in the other hand, was calm and had sat up straight, face becoming serious as he seamed his lips. 'Don't worry, Mr. Do. I do think I have a solution for that.'

He cocked him an eyebrow while eyeing him suspiciously. 'You do? Then what solution? Will it wo---wait, what is happening, what are you doing?'

He was panicking to his surprise as the elder grabbed his petite body to his arms when he stood up and grabbed him from his seat. He tried to kick him for multiple times but it was no use; he has a small body whereas this man has this body that's able to carry him outside. The more Kyungsoo was annoyed, the more Junmyeon was entertained by him; it's not the norm to have a wonderful, sarcastic and hardheaded designer in your area, plus it's enjoyable to annoy the little shit. Everyone who was passing by to get to their work places had seen their respectable CEO carry a small bald head who's a newbie in the fashion industry, only to be kicked in the shins by him as soon as he dropped him off by the elevator (because he was deeply embarrassed his ears reddened). 

Everyone's eyes darted to him holding his newly sucked dick as he groaned in pain, while the one who kicked him was starting at him with dead eyes. 'Good news: I can start my task thanks to you. Bad news: Please suffer.'

Before he could enter the opened elevator, Junmyeon tried his best to catch up to him by grabbing his shoulder. 'Just.. do it, okay?'

'Yah, I will.' He still didn't let him go. 'What?'

'Are you gonna leave me here like this?'

'Of course.' He removed his hand on his shoulder and proceeded to enter the elevator filled with people. Before the metal door closed, he cocked him an eyebrow with a huge, devilish smirk. 'It's better than having me resigned, right?'

Junmyeon could not help but to sigh. 

This is it. 

He employed one little bitch.

* * *

The voice of Zion.T was playing on the radio on the restaurant; the sea crashing its white waves on the rocks outside were the view of Jongin as he sat alone, aware of everyone's prying eyes. But he chose to ignore them as he stared at the serene view of the sea, to keep himself away from the thoughts that were disturbing him so much. It had been a stressful week and he was glad that he had less things to do in his schedules; however he wasn't glad about this one thing stuck inside his head like gum. Ever since that day he saw him again, his face was permanent on his mind; everyday became stressful and it was a big struggle for him as he tried to keep up his work as a model and on what's what. It was only Sehun that filled his mind which made him lightheaded and with that he could not focus anymore.

He wanted to be free. To be freed by the chains of his past. 

The quietness of his mind was broken as his phone rang. A smooth voice went up to his ear as he called his name, making him feel a bit bitter.  _Jongin._

'Ah,  _hyung?_ ' He asked, tapping his two fingers with rhythm on the mahogany table while his eyes still haven't removed their gaze at the waves crashing on the seashore with roaring-like movements. He became confused and furrowed his eyebrows as his cousin let out a funny chuckle. 'What's so funny?'

 _Nothing. It's just that..._ He laughed but later on sighed.  _Do you remember Do Kyungsoo?_

Just by mentioning the name of the bald head caught his interest as he remembered his cute, grumpy face, making a little smile appear on his lips. 'Yes,  _hyung._ Why, what's up with him?'

_So in a few months, it will be Seoul Fashion Week. I've planned on debuting him on---_

'Wait, wait, what? Are you serious about that?' He furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. 'You're going to debut someone who wasn't really trained that much? He's newly hired,  _hyung._ I can't believe this; this isn't something you would do.'

 _I know. But I've seen so much potential in him. Now let's get it straight. It's a tradition in this company to pick models for the debuting designer, so I have already selected four models who'll showcase._ Jongin swore he heard his own cousin snicker.  _But there's one model who would carry the best debut piece that I know will impact the audience ._

He raised his eyebrows. 'Out of the four, who will that be be?'

_You, of course._

He stood up in the table and shouted in shock, knocking the napkin holders on the table. 'What the fuck, me?'

He turned his head and saw everyone's attention directed to him, making him sit back to his seat with an unpleasant pout on his lips. But seeing the fallen napkins, he crouched while holding his phone, where he heard him laugh. 'Why me out of all people? You know how much I hate incompetency and inexperience. Are you seriously ruining my image as a model by letting me wear a piece by a designer with a lack of experience?'

_Look, I know that you're one of the faces of EX'ACT and has this unstained reputation, but can you trust Mr. Do? I've seen his works, and they really are breathtaking. That's coming from a CEO like me, okay?_

But despite all of his words, he clicked his tongue, a frown forming up his face. But it fell down when Junmyeon then asked,  _And I supposed, Jongin, that you also liked his works?_

'Huh?' He raised his eyebrows in confusion. 'What makes you think about me liking his work when I've never seen any of his?'

_You know that there's a security camera on that room and I have a monitor in my office that shows its capture, right?_

'Yeah, why?'

_Don't you think that I won't see you lurking around that certain suit on the corner with an interested look? I do, so far, knew that you knew that it was a piece of Mr. Do Kyungsoo._

Without replying, he immediately hung up and slammed his fist on the table. 'Fuck!'

* * *

This wasn't a good idea. Kim Jongin really knew that. But to keep his pride, he strode to the office of Junmyeon, eyes waiting to see disappointment. As he opened the door, he saw the bald head staring at him, making him get caught off guard a bit.

 _He is an egg with legs._ That's what he had thought as they locked gazes while he walked his way towards the seat across him. Junmyeon's seat had its back turned to them, his head popping out. Meanwhile, the two were having their own staring contest; it was full of tension and both of them were showing threats of murder.

'It's good to see you here, Mr. Do Kyungsoo.' Jongin started, smirking. 'I'm hoping you've give me designs  _way  better_ than the ones you did the last time we met.'

Looking at his smug face and his boastfulness, Kyungsoo could not help but to scoff at his words. 'Just because you're the model of the whole world, you're gonna say those things to me? Watch your step, little prince, you can't never underestimate a chestnut like me.'

Thinking back on his words, he could not help but to laugh. He used his mother's nickname for him. Jongin on the other hand, did not remove his smug face, but instead had add insult to injury as he smirked. 'We'll see about that.'

The two were really not backing down, from what Junmyeon had noticed as he sat with his back in front of them, sighing. They are starting to hate their own guts as the more they had looked into each other's eyes; Kyungsoo wanted to shut a bitch's mouth while Jongin wanted to show who's the boss here.

Well fuck it; let the battle begin.


	6. i swear to god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jongin could not help but to chuckle at Kyungsoo's threatening expression. Raised eyebrows, widened eyes and lips that didn't pout but are still pouty--he looks cute. A cute egg. Without thinking back, he nodded and smiled back at him._
> 
>  
> 
> _Not a cocky one. A soft, genuine one._
> 
>  
> 
> _And he doesn't even know what mess he's gonna be going to._

'Hey, JR called me and said that he's not gonna go to work today,' spoke Baekhyun as he went inside his own cubicle before dumping his own portfolios containing his new designs. Minseok, whose cubicle was across his, stood up to let his head be seen. 'Why? Is he sick?'

'Yeah, his voice was really hoarse and he was coughing non-stop,' He replied, putting his things he carried down before slumping his body on the chair. 'I could not make up the words. It was inaudible, but I did manage to know.'

'That's sad,' Minseok replied before he moved his office chair to Jongdae, who was busy coloring, and removed the pencil on his ear, making him turn and cease what he was doing. 'Honey, let's go to the groceries and make a soup.'

He cocked him an eyebrow. 'Why?'

'Jonghyun's sick.' He looked into his eyes, giving a pleading look that's like a puppy, which he cannot resist. 'Let's go to his apartment and bring him chicken soup later, please?'

Jongdae could not help but to smile, eyes closing into happy crescents as he patted his head by his cuteness. He nodded and chuckled. 'Sure, after work.'

'It's really nice to be married, huh?' The two moved their attention to Baekhyun, who raised his head with a bored look in his face, causing them to chuckle. 'You'll find someone later, Baek. I'm sure he's maybe right next to you, or someone you know.'

'Can you stop teasing me about JR? We don't have something between.' The couple looked at him with surprise, causing him to roll his eyes. 'Wow, you're thinking that? We're talking about no one, Baekhyunnie.'

'Whatever.' He proceeded to focus on his work by opening his portfolio, slightly annoyed. It was only the four of them in the main designing department---well, it makes five when the chestnut Kyungsoo arrived, and he was really slightly jealous---no, he takes it back, he was really indeed jealous with the married couple Jongdae and Minseok, who are married for two years. The two started working in the company before him, and what he guessed were feelings started budding around the workplace, which ended up to them having those shiny circles on their ring fingers. He could not help but sigh, they were really a perfect combination--a whining idiot and a calm, cute and reserved sunbae--and they were happy. When will he find himself one?

He was starting to lose interest in what he was doing thinking about those topics, but when the door opened, his face lit up. It was his favorite boy. 'Sehunnie!'

'Ah, hello!' He replied before placing cups of coffee on the main table and giving one to Baekhyun, who smiled. 'What brings our Sehunnie here?'

'Ah, nothing. It's just that...' He sighed after taking a sip. 'Junmyeon was having hard time at the conference room, because tension of the two was too strong, like---ugh, how do I explain this, like they sorta want to rip each other's heads off. So I went here to cool my mind.'

'Wait... what happened?' He asked in confusion, making not only Sehun, but the married couple as well raised their eyebrows at him in disbelief and ask in unison. 'You did not know?'

'Yah! I'm so busy I don't even know whaf month is it today.'

'Okay, okay, so Kyungsoo was planned to debut and Junmyeon wanted Jongin to model for him.' Jongdae replied, causing Baekhyun to almost spit out his drink at Sehun. 'Wait, what? He's debuting already?'

'Yeah.' Sehun replied. 'I don't know what's on Junmyeon's head, but he told me that he's gonna debut him as early as possible.'

Wow, chesnut privilege. He thought as he sighed, placing the cup on his desk before sitting down. He started to create again, but only in an hour, he could feel his stomach growling, making him chuckle before stretching his limbs out.

'Where you going,  _hyung?_ ' asked Sehun the moment he was about to open the door. He gave a cheeky smile. 'I'm going to go to the canteen. I'm hungry.'

The nearest canteen in the building was three stories down; Baekhyun could not help but to clutch at his growling stomach when he pressed the down button and waited for the metal doors to reach and open. As soon as he entered, Baekhyun realised how sad his love life was.

His name is Byun Baekhyun. Half-way to thirty, no relationship since birth. Almost everyone at work was gay---like him, but he never dared to date a guy. He thought love was something beautifully horrible and has negative effects--for example when he saw so many of his girl friends having swollen eyes and crying because their asses of boyfriends broke up with them. He had always found love as something a bit ridiculous---not until he met this unlikely married couple, and realised maybe he should be in a relationship right now.

He sighed. He's a hopeless case--he doesn't even know his type and he doesn't even know what to feel. All he knew is that he liked guys. There is it.

The doors immediately opened for the third time and snapped the hell out of him, making him shake his head.

He then found himself alone waiting outside the elevator with a bag of ttebokki and a stick of his cake in his hand. Byun Baekhyun thought his life was okay as long as he has a good paying job, and he can eat whatever the hell he wanted.

But no, life is a little shit.

To his surprise, the elevator doors didn't show anyone, making him sigh happily as he rushed inside, singing loudly as he was pressing the buttons up.

' _Heeonal su eopseo_ ,' He sang, mouth full while pressing the buttons. ' _I got you, under my sk--_ '

'Wait!'

He turned his head and froze as he saw man--is this what you call a man? A man whose height's like 3/4 of the pillars?--ran towards the closing doors. Immediately, he pressed the open button, causing the tall stranger to enter. He could not help but to look surprise as he thought this man was fucking ethereal; expensive long coat, probably expensive suit and shades, and the latest iPhone was on his hand.

And bitch, for the first time, Byun Baekhyun bit his lip while stealing glances on a stranger on the elevator. The man is a fucking fine piece of dick--although he was a little grumpy though.

'Ms. Yoo, how's the presentation going?' Baekhyun's eyes immediately opened in surprise as he heard the deep, husky voice of the man. He continued biting his lip while holding the bitten fish cake waiting to be finished, stealing glances at the person beside him. God, this guy is hot and rich.

'I'm sorry, what? Excuse me, Ms. Yoo.' He sensed the tone of his voice getting sterner. 'Even if it's your third week as my secretary, I recommend you to get all your things and move out of the building. No need for resignation letter, and no worries for the payment, just get out now.'

The same time he said those words, the door immediately clicked and opened, while the stranger of a guy moved out, phone still on his ear. As he walked away, he could not help but to scoff as the doors closed.

'That guy might be hot, but the hell, he's a jerk.'

* * *

'Here are my newest designs,' Kyungsoo said, placing the small clearbook on the table whilst the curious eyes of Jongin were eyeing him. 'We can start by you picking then measuring.'

'Why the hell am I gonna pick?' He asked, slowly picking it up and had placed it on his lap. The two were too focused with each other that they were a bit--almost unaware that there was Junmyeon watching them, and that they were in his actual second office.

'Well, since you have the title  _The Epitome of Modern Male Beauty,_ ' He replied, adding a faint hint of sarcasm the model caught a bit. 'I do think, I need your help to select my 'masterpiece'.'

To the designer's surprise, the clearbook that was about to be opened was immediately closed by his huge hands and placed it back on the table with a bored smile on his face. 'Masterpiece, huh? Upon hearing your first action, I don't think I would be able to see a masterpiece.'

'Well, what should I do? What's a masterpiece for you?'

'A designer, by chance, should known deep in his heart that he had made a masterpiece.' He scoffed and shook his head as he crossed his legs before chuckling, causing the other to roll his eyes. 'You're really showing it.'

'I'm showing what?'

'The lack of professionalism.'

'Kiss my ass.' He replied. 'I would not do this if I knew your tastes--besides, I have to give impact to people.'

'So you're using me?'

'No. I'm trying to find that little thing that will be able to make not only you, but the ones who created the standards of fashion be amazed at me.'

Jongin could not help but to scoff at his ambitious reply. 'Huh, again. The  _lack_ of professionalism. Never wondered how you've managed this far.'

'Hey, I'm not the only one who shows the lack of professionalism here,' He replied, cocking him an eyebrow which was replied with the playful 'Oh, where? Tell me please Mr. Do.'

Junmyeon could not help but to sigh at these two. But he could not help it; it was the first day of them working together. The thing that only upsets him is that the two won't cooperate and had been like water and oil that gave him a lot of headaches. Kyungsoo was a bit okay and annoyed at the same time because of his cousin's words but his ass of a cousin (maybe for once Junmyeon had finally thought that it's a bit okay to call him a rear) was something to be confused with flirtation or absolute mockery.

'Are you two even aware that I'm also present at this very room?'

The two turned to him--both with bored, dying looks and had that little hint of shooing him away, but it did not stop him. He's so done---Jesus Christ, he wants to fuck Sehun now. 'I wanted to see what happens to the collaboration, not a cat-and-dog fight between an ass and a chestnut.'

Jongin looked at him with pure of offense on his face while Kyungsoo gave no reaction--not much of a surprise. 'Kyungsoo is okay, he's really working hard, but please Jongin, just try to be obedient and cooperate with Kyungsoo. Try to know each--'

'Are you saying that I'm the one who needs discipline here?' He cut him off with a look of disbelief, but what the designer replied next made the CEO almost laugh. 'Clearly, out of all the things you've replied to me. You need a smack in the ass, asshole.'

'Okay. Enough, enough.' He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned his body back on his chair. 'Jongin, now, for the sake of heavens, please review the portofolio.'

Jongin only stared at him with a disapproving look, making him shot back an angry one, causing him to sigh and pick them up. 'Fine.'

The two watched as the model looked at the different designs, with stares serious and thoughtful at every count of seconds, only to have him close it with a disappointing sigh. 'So?'

'Nothing fits my taste.' He replied, which made him smirk. 'Are you really obsessed with that suit?'

'What suit?' Kyungsoo asked, making Junmyeon realised that he fucked up. His cousin shot him a threatening look, his glare sharp and jaw clenching. He was about to brush it off and change the topic when he asked again, 'Is there something about my debut that I didn't know?'

'Nothing, it's just that--'

'Is this about the recent suit I made?' He continued to ask, while in Junmyeon's peripheral view he could see the deadly glares. 'Is this about the honey amber suit?'

'It's not tha--' He was immediately cut off by Jongin raising an eyebrow (a cocky one, this bitch won't back out) to the designer. 'Yes, and what are you going to do about it?'

'Nothing, I was just wondering why you two are getting so worked up with it.' He replied, making Jongin a bit surprised at his response. 'It's not really beautiful to me, though.'

The two turned to him with widened eyes--the designer himself was actually not confident. Jongin sighed in disbelief. 'Are you serious about this, Mr. Do?'

'Uhm, yeah.'

'So you're saying that my taste of clothes is trash?'

'Uh, no?' He glared at him, making him shake his head. 'I meant that it doesn't really look interesting to me, so I was a bit surprised that you liked that.'

'So?' Junmyeon asked, turning to Kyungsoo who should a sparkle of doubt in his eyes. He paused, licking his lips with thoughtful eyes that removed its gaze from the CEO, before moving back again to his hesitantly. 'I don't think that's gonna work.'

'Whatever.' He immediately turned his head to Jongin who had an annoyed look. 'I'll wear that no matter what.'

'Are you even thin--'

'Yes, I am.' He replied, tone determined. 'I'll be wearing that suit and walk my way out. It will be on my rules now, Mr. Do. I ain't famous for nothing.'

Junmyeon had finally released a satisfied sigh; even if it had a little stubborness and opposition filled in the atmosphere, he was actually glad that they reached to this point. Finally, he can now fuck his boy toy.

The two were really surprised to see Sehun on their office--Kyungsoo was even more surprised to see that the reactions of the three weren't what he had been expecting, and that they were just looking at them as if they knew. Turning his gaze on the left while he tried grabbing the things he needed back to room where they were at before, he slowly observed Jongin's reaction seeing Sehun before watching Sehun's too.

Jongin froze for a split second, his eyes widened and his lips twitched, while Sehun himself had no reaction at all; he only stared at him blandly. Before he can move, he met Jongin's eyes which were obviously trying to avoid Sehun's piercing ones. 'You done there?'

'Uh? Yeah,' He replied, carrying the things with a bit of difficulty. 'Can you help me carry these?'

'You're asking me to carry those?' He raised him an eyebrow, which had his eyes rolling in reply. This bitch a diva 'Fine.'

'Do you want me to carry them for you,  _hyung?_ '

The two turned to Sehun, who was sitting near Jongdae's cubicle. There were no eyes at them, only the three of them staring at each other. Kyungsoo shook his head and gave a small smile, his plump lips squeezing. 'No need, Sehun.'

He gave a pout and turned himself to Jongdae. 'If you say so.'

Kyungsoo knew that there was really something going on between the two. It might not be happening today, but it was something that happened before. But he was still annoyed by the fact that Junmyeon's words kept repeating on the back of his head that it felt like it was making him go insane.

_Be my spy. Be my spy. Be my spy._

_'_ Bitch, I'm going to do it now!'

'What the hell are you saying?'

Kyungsoo's eyes immediately opened and saw the confused Jongin look at him. They were inside the elevator, going down to where the second office of Junmyeon was, and he realised that he must've confused his thoughts and his words. He shook his head in reply. 'Nothing.'

'You're weird.' He commented, turning his attention to the red numbers flashing above them, while he sighed. 'I'm just stressed.'

'Wow, you're stressed even if you are just like, two weeks here?'

'Of course, I'll be. Jesus Christ!' He replied, glaring at him while he scoffed. 'Look, if not because of my cousin, I could've have you fired, blottered and even sued you for disrespecting the hell out of me.'

'Well, who the fuck does want to be a bit nicer to you if you'd just be all cocky?' He replied. 'You're a dick.'

'Am I? Well then, lemme show you how a dick I am.' He smirked while he shot him a disgusted look. 'I'm sorry, sir, I don't lean to where you are. Please.'

Upon realising, his smirk dropped. 'How did you know?'

'Mr. Kim told me about you.' He replied, making him give an 'Oh.' The two went in the awkward silence, unaware of the eyes trailing them. Kyungsoo was comtemplating and was having a difficult time---he realised Kim Jongin is hard, harder to know deeply. Plus if they continued in this awkward situation, he'd probably gain nothing from it. Gathering his courage, he looked down on the floor before asking; 'When will I debut?'

'According to Junmyeon, you'll be debuting at Seoul Fashion Week.' He replied, eyes not turing to Kyungsoo. 'That would happen by April.'

His eyebrow twitched. April was his birthday.

'And how many months does it take?' Kyungsoo asked while he placed down his things and opened the door. Jongin did not take a look at him but had instead strided inside the room. As soon as the huge table was separating him and Kyungsoo, he turned his head and spoke, 'Since we are now in August, that would be in 9 months.'

The more he stares at the bald designer placing things on the table, the more it reminded him how much he looked like an egg. 'Your head shape is really round, you know?'

He moved his head up. 'What?'

'It's really round.' He began to form a circle in the air. 'Like an egg.'

To his surprise, he was shot by a bored look from, clearly unhappy and annoyed. 'My mom describes my head as a chestnut, but yours is the worst.'

'Really?' He gave a mocking smile. 'What an honor, then.'

Kyungsoo was about to reply with an insult when he remembered that he had to start his task immediately--or else this debut of his would slowly crumble away into ashes. He was busy opening the tool box while the model sat on a chair and turned his body to the huge window in front of them. Slowly, he went beside him. 'You said the span of designing was in pregnancy order, right?'

'The span is the what?' He turned his head to him and saw him holding a tape measure. As soon as he realised, Kyungsoo gave him a calmed smile (which he saw for the first time--actually its the first time he saw him smile).

There was something that he felt, but he doesn't even know--it was foreign. It felt like giggles on warm daylight when he saw his smile; pinkish cheeks being squished together while his plump lips formed a heart and his eyes narrowed. To his surprise--god he was having a heart attack on his cuteness--the designer chuckled. 'I meant 9 months.'

'Oh, okay.' He replied, trying to hide the fact that his face was flustered from being mesmerized by him. 'So?'

'I have a favor.'

'What is it?'

'Since it's nine months...' He noticed his tiny, cute fingers playing and fidgeting the tape measure discreetly. 'In the middle of it, why don't we know about each other more?'

His eyes widened at his disbelief--he could even spit nonexistent coffee on his face right now. 'What?'

'Let's get to know each other.' He replied with a sheepish smile, while he eyed him with suspicion. 'You hated me a whole hour ago, why are so suddenly like this?'

'Yah, come on!' To his surprise, he was suddenly smacked in the arm. 'I just want to have a friend, that's all!'

'And?'

'To fucking know your fucking tastes, goddamnit.'

He smiled. 'That's it. That's what I want.'

The designer looked at him, confused. 'What?'

'That's what I want. I want to see your true nature, egg.'

'Fuck you.' He smiled. 'Very well. That's even better than sugar coated words. Been there.'

'So will you do my favor now?'

Jongin could not help but to chuckle at Kyungsoo's threatening expression. Raised eyebrows, widened eyes and lips that didn't pout but are still pouty--he looks cute. A cute egg. Without thinking back, he nodded and smiled back at him.

Not a cocky one. A soft, genuine one.

And he doesn't even know what mess he's gonna be going to.

'Sure. We'll be getting to know each other very well.'


	7. hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'It's rare to see you smiling like that, Mr. Do. Did you miss your girlfriend?'_
> 
> _He shook his head. 'No. I never had romantic relations... I just missed my mom.'_
> 
> _'Wow.'_
> 
> _'Do you really want to know me so bad?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rookie's cover image is changed now~

_Why can't you just leave that company, son?_

'Mom, you know there's something that's keeping me from leaving here.'

_You keep saying those words and I don't even know the reason why. Why can't you take a job near us?_

'Again there's a reaso--'

 _Son, pl_ \---

'Mom, listen. Once I finish my plan, our lives would never be the same again. We'd be rich--richer than this company I'm working right now.'

_Son, I don't care about riches. I just wanted to see you._

'Sorry, mom. I'm committed to do my plans.'

* * *

 

The main room for designers was peacefully doing their work--a bit stressed, but somehow they managed to do their job without disturbance or even the appearance of that manhwa-ka who would distract them a bit. They were usually on the daily atmosphere--laid back and cozy.

On a separate room three floors down, there were only two people inside there--but the whole atmosphere was like a storm distressed.

'Could you just stop moving your damned legs while I measure them?' asked Kyungsoo who crouched while pressing the tape measure on Jongin's slender legs. The model looked down on him and cocked him an eyebrow, making him instantly annoyed. 'What are you saying?'

'I said stop moving, Jesus Christ!' He grunted as he grabbed his leg, while the other rolled his eyes. 'Why the hell are you controlling me, Mr. Do? I'm the model, you're the designer.'

'So what? Do I have to adjust?'

'You have to. You're the one using my body to find the ideal measurement.' He retorted, dangling the phone in between his fingers while Kyungsoo glared at him before standing to sigh. 'So am I right?'

'No, you aren't.' He replied while standing in front of the glass table, fist clenched in hidden anger. A few days passed ever since they agreed to know each other while working together, but Kyungsoo was fed up. The model was not what he thought about the word cocky--he was very  _fucking_ cocky that it made him pissed time to time; he had just surpressed it thinking about the outcome of the show. But he was too much; it felt like he was abusing the fact that he was a famous model who are wanted by so many people, and that he felt like he can step him that way easily.  _Well fuck him_ , he tried to encourage himself while staring at the drafts blankly.  _Fuck him; let him sit and make his mouth run until I get the chance to choke him._

'Mr. Do?' He turned and saw Jongin looking at him with eyebrows furrowed. Annoyed, he rolled his eyes at him and started placing the tools back in the box, making him confused. 'Wait, wait. What's happening?'

'Speak for yourself.' He grabbed it and walked towards the door. But despite of encouraging himself, he wanted to give up. He doesn't care if he'll have his chance for fifty years, all he cared is that he wanted to give his mother a life that she deserves. He can't take it anymore; all he did was to work, now he ends up having a secret mission and here he was, trying to deal with a man who's mannerism is like a kid. To Kyungsoo's surprise, he felt a hand grab him. 'Where are you going, Mr. Do? I thought we are in the middle of measuring?'

He turned and saw the serious look in his face before slapping away his hand to give him a look of disbelief. 'Wow, so you actually know how to be serious. Why are you asking this, Mr. Kim? We're done already. I'm just gonna fuck this all up so I can have a raise early.'

'A raise, huh? All you care is your raise, not your talent?'

'How could I not say that when you were trying to make yourself feel that you're in your fucking home and you treat me like a low being?' He replied, causing the angry look from Jongin to soften a bit. 'I tell you this; I'm gonna tell the CEO himself that I'm not going to debut. Whether he is going to force me to continue or to slow down, I would really tell him that I would wait 'till my real time of debut is done.'

'You can't just persuade him like that.'

'I don't care.'

'Mr. Do,' He whined. 'Ain't you the one who made a deal with me so that we can know each other better?'

He turned his back and saw the yearning Jongin looking at him, which made him laugh inside. But to Jongin's expectation (he wanted to see the hearty smile of the designer), he got instead a frown. 'Forget about it.'

'No, you made a deal with me so you have to do it!' He ran, just in time to stop when Kyungsoo was about to open the door. The designer felt his hair raise as he heared his husky voice that was near on his ear. 'Don't you want to do it with me, Mr. Do?'

He turned around and pressed his body on the closed doors, only to find himself being trapped by the model, whose lips were almost touching his forehead. His eyes widened. 'Sir, this can be a type of sexual harrassment.'

'How can it be,' He replied in a playful tone, with his voice still husky and dark. His eyes even widened as he met his gaze, which was piercing enough to kill him. 'When I'm just playing with you?'

'Are you fucking serious?'

'I could've sued you for that curse word, Mr. Do.'

'Sue me whatever you want, I'm ending the deal.' He spoke while trying to break away, but there was no use. Jongin himself was resisting. 'Let me go now!'

'I won't and I can't.'

'Why?'

'Because first of all, we haven't started the deal yet.' He replied with a confident smile on his face that caused Kyungsoo to give him another disbelieving look. Kyungsoo crossed his arms while looking at him sternly (in which Jongin had found to be unbelievably cute) before he attempted to let go. 'No, it started. I already know you're a piece of shit, now let me go, Mr. Kim!'

'No, you can't. You can't end the deal yet.' He stopped when he felt that there was pleading in his voice. 'Why the fuck are we going to continue that shit?'

'To be real honest, I would'v--'

'Can't you just say it please?'

'Fine.' He gave a soft, faint smile that softened his heart a bit. 'It's because...'

'Because?'

'I haven't knew much about you yet.'

'Seriously?' Kyungsoo gave him a look of disbelief whilst Jongin scratched his head while smiling sheepishly. 'Look, I'm glad you made that deal because I have a hard time befriending people--'

'Uhm, excuse me but that's because you're a jerk.'

'I know, but anyway, let's start the deal again.' To the designer's surprise, the model pressed his forehead to his and gazed at his huge eyes (he can actually find this scenario screaming  _no homo bro_ ) before giving a cheeky smile. Jongin paused for a moment by smiling at the confused Kyungsoo before pushing the door open and pulling his wrist in surprise (which was more like of a shock.). 'Let's go somewhere, Mr. Do!'

Kyungsoo was being dragged by this jerk of a model, his mind running too much thoughts on where this idiot might take him. Kim Jongin was leading the way as he strode the hallways while smiling, his whole body rushing in excitement. He doesn't know where they're gonna drop off to, but all he knows is that he is becoming excited like a kid, unaware to the fact that the person he'd dragged around would be experiencing the same things he had done in his past.

* * *

'So where do you want us to go?' was the first thing Jongin asked when they were both inside his car (He and Kyungsoo had even argued before he had finally convinced him) before he was flicked in the forehead. 'Aw! What was that for?'

'You were the one who told me to go somewhere,' He glared at him; his lips cutely pouting. 'Now you're asking me that?'

'I know,' He glanced at the sidewalk. 'But you're being touchy.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Jongin was amused at his fast response, making him turn to him with a scoff. 'So you actually know how to say sorry, huh?'

'Yeah, unlike you.'

'What did you say?'

'Nothing,' Kyungsoo's attention moved to the same sidewalk he stared a while ago. 'So where are you taking me?'

'Honestly, I don't know either.' He threw his hands up in the air and slumped his back on the car seat while the designer sighed as he buried his head on his hand. 'Well, we wasted time. I could've finish measuring you around this time. I'm going back.'

'No, don't.' He replied as soon as Kyungsoo was about to face the door, making him to turn to see him look at the road (again). 'What?'

'Let's not go back, Mr. Do.' He replied, looking at him with a straight look while Kyungsoo replied with a confused and annoyed face. 'Why are you saying those? We're wasting time al--'

'Look, I do get that this might me lashing time, but I want to keep you refreshed.' Kyungsoo was immediately shut up by the model who gave him a look of seriousness. 'You look quite a bit stressed lately and---'

'That's because of you.'

'---as an apology, I'll take you anywhere you want and help you rewind things so that later on we can continue without anything blocking our way, okay?' He ended it with a smile that left the designer speechless. 'Don't worry, I would be at my very behaved state and would not do anything to annoy you again.'

'Are you sure about that?' He asked, cocking him an eyebrow. A huge grin (that surprised Kyungsoo the most; his cheeks were becoming huge fishballs) was seen on his face followed by multiple nods. 'Yeah, I will. I was the one who begged you to continue the deal right?'

'Okay,' He moved his eyes to the road, a tiny smile appearing slowly on his face. 'If you say so.'

'So where are we going?'

'I don't know. It's up to you.'

'I'm not living here, so you should recommend me where to go.' Jongin gave him a bored look before he finally held the steering wheel, but as soon as there was something that had sparked in his mind, he suddenly felt excited.

'I think I know a perfect place to go.'

Kyungsoo thought Jongin was a pain in the ass (for real though, he really was when they were at EX'ACT), but as they were now driving up to some place God knows where, he find him to be child like. Not that adorable child you've often find cute (he is actually a bit), but he was really needy while they were on the way---he whined and pouted while he would just awkwardly stare at him babbling words like a fucking kid.

To his surprise, they stopped at the sea side. He wanted to asked where and why, but he immediately stopped when he saw the look in Jongin's face. It was a long look--and there were so many things running on his mind as he can observe, but as far as Kyungsoo could read his mind; Jongin was really deep, deeper than the sea. He wasn't hard to read nor understand (unlike the CEO's kinky boyfriend), but he was really something deep that you need to dive in more.

Dangerous. No, Kyungsoo shook his head mentally. Kim Jongin, the model who everyone had loved and wanted, was too mysterious to be true; like the small puzzles he used to played when he was little, or how he wondered why it was hard to get the television signals to his house. He had underestimated him thinking he was shallow enough, but boy, he would really have a hard time with this.

'So what are we going to do here, Mr. Kim?' He asked as they both got out of the car. The wind was blowing just enough to make their hair and the plants sway and dance; Kyungsoo felt its light carress on his face as he squinted his eyes, looking at the model who was standing there, gazing the waves of the sea on the far end. 'Mr. Kim?'

'Hm?' He turned around with a thoughtful look, almost making him surprise on the sudden change of his face. He was really a jerk when he was at EX'ACT, but when they arrived on the sea, the face of a jerk had suddenly turned into one full of longing. 'Can I ask what are we doing in front of the sea?'

In the middle of the noise the wind made, he shouted with a smile, 'We're here to relieve stress of course!'

Kyungsoo was speechless. He took a long look on Jongin before moving his eyes to the sea. He knew. He really knew it was.

' _The sea is so beautiful. I want to live here for the rest of my life.'_

Jongin could not help but to stand far from the sea, gaze full of reminscing about the past. He remembered the thoughful look on Sehun's face; his love for the sea was too strong as he continued to stare at his face, and all those words he spoke along with the shy touches of first love were making him think about to much about the days where he and him stood at the spot before they went near the shore.

He diverted his gaze to the designer, whose eyes were glued to the sea too. As Jongin could remember, the trip was not about him, it was for him who was torn to shreds in stress. He wanted to sympathise, this man was from the countryside according to the resumé Junmyeon sent him the night ago, and that he was having a hard time adjusting the deadly ways of the city, so he knew this place would be, if not that exactly, perfect for him to calm his nerves.

He was amazed; the last time he went here, he was having a hard time looking and staying. Now, it was tolerable. Was it because of Kyungsoo's presence that made pain a little bit lighter? There was something more, he always knew. But whatever, he thought looking at him while smiling unconciously, this is better to help him achieve his dreams than to sit and watch pain take over him.

'Are we not going to the shore?' He was immediately snapped back to reality; eyes blinking only to realise he had been staring at him for a long time. Suddenly, he removed his gaze and turned to the sea. 'It's up to you.'

Kyungsoo did not answer, but instead walked down, making him giggle a bit on how he looked like a kid walking down. Quietly, he followed his steps, and they ended up sitting on the huge pile of rocks sitting not far away from the roaring tides if the shore. The two sat and stared at the calming movements of the sea, with the sun's light surprisingly not prickly hot enough to burn them. And until the wind had calmed down into a silent carressing, he started to open his mouth.

'So Mr. Kim, won't you tell me about yourself?' He was immediately cut off by Kyungsoo, whose question was too similar. He did not answer, but instead laughed. ' _Hyung,_ I was about to ask that.'

'Don't call me  _hyung._ We're not close, and let us keep this professional.' Jongin gave a look of disbelief on Kyungsoo's reply. 'You're older than me with a year. Plus, it's a private thing too. Let's just keep personally comfortable.'

'Wait, how did you know that I'm older than you?'

' _Hyung_ sent me a copy of your resumé. He told me to study about you.'

'Is it really that?' He nodded, although it was him who begged his cousin to send me one. The sea showed colors of calming green and blue that made Kyungsoo's head fly away from what he should focus. The sea... it was really beautiful; reminding him of that faint memory he had as a child. It was a blurry piece, and all he can see it the sea, just the sea, along with his mother's voice who kept talking to him. He can't help but to close his eyes and smile, only to be disturbed by Jongin. 'It's rare to see you smiling like that, Mr. Do. Did you miss your girlfriend?'

He opened his eyes and saw the model sitting on the rocks with the both of his hands supporting his back. He shook his head. 'No. I never had romantic relations... I just missed my mom.'

'Wow.'

'Do you really want to know me so bad?' He asked, realising that Jongin's question was the start of his request. The model licked his lips as he answered silence. 'I don't have an interesting life, you know.'

'I don't have either.' He replied, causing to look at him with a look of disbelief. 'No, you do have. Look at you being everywhere, you're the star of today.'

'But that isn't really that much.' He sat up straight and drew himself closer to him. 'Your life is really wonderful; you get to live your life without disturbance.'

'Hello, my name is Kim Jongin.' Kyungsoo was surprised when he saw Jongin's hand in front of him, but he did not say anything and had instead shook his hand softly. 'I am the only son of the CEO of Kim Corporation. I am a model, a person whom the world is obsessed with. However, I am someone who doesn't want the attention of the world, and I just want to live my life as I want, but I need to comply to the needs of the world.'

'Hello, I am Do Kyungsoo.' He replied with a small smile on his face. 'I am the only son of my mother who works at the farmer. I am just a designer who was luckily hired in the company in my dreams, and I want to contribute to the history of fashion industry. Despite of all those things, all I wanted was to make my mother happy and give her the whole world because she deserves it.'

'You're ambitious, aren't you?' Jongin could not help but to smile at Kyungsoo's words. 'I just love her so much. How about you, don't you want to make the love of your life happy?'

Jongin paused. His gaze turned to the sea; its soft white waves crashing a bit lightly, before licking his lips and turning to him with a pained look. 'I've always wanted to. I've always did. But what I did not realise is that I've always thought I made them happy. But never--it really never happened. Now they left me alone.'

'Who are they?'

'Do you really want to know?'

'No, not really. I've only asked that if ever you are comfortable.' Jongin chuckled at his response. 'You're really something, Mr. Do.'

'Hm?'

'You're the type to be that give such devilish aura, but you're really caring.' To his surprise, Kyungsoo laughed shyly; eyes scrunching in soft features. 'Do I really look evil to you, Mr. Kim?'

'A bit.'

He laughed again. Nothing followed again, only silence. The two never noticed, but there was a bond forming in between of them slowly. Jongin was enlightened; the designer whom he thought was made of pure evil was just a simple country boy who wanted to give a better life to his mother, but Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was intrigued with the model's words. It was big hint--a big step for him to finish the job. But despite of those, he came to discover Jongin was just a man whose life wasn't matched for him.

The sky was blue; clouds were painting its white colors on it while a few seagulls were decorating it. The sea was calming, again. The model was happy that he finally made a possible friend, and he was contented by it.

'Jongin.' He was surprised when Kyungsoo--who insisted to keep professionalism---called out his name out of the blue. He turned to see him smiling, only to furrow his eyebrows while the designer giggled.

'You can call me  _hyung_ now.Let's keep off the professionalism now.'


	8. kim jongin is an ass

'This is weird, Sehun,' The young _manhwa-ka_ turned from his computer to see his boyfriend sitting on the bed, who was doing work as he checked his emails from his phone. Junmyeon took a look before meeting his gaze with a thoughtful one. 'It's been three months ever since the two started, and they were really in good terms suddenly.'

'That's good to hear actually.' He replied, smiling as he turned back to continue editing. 'I can't believe he made a progress easily.'

The elder examined his reaction before sighing. 'Is he the type to cling easily?'

'No, and that's making me wonder so much.'

'Really? He easily get emotionally attached to people when we were kids.' Sehun thought for a moment before continued clicking. 'Was he? I remember he doesn't do that shit. But you know what?'

The manhwa-ka turned again to his boyfriend, whose eyebrows were raised, and gave a cheerful grin.

'I'm glad he met Kyungsoo in his life.'

* * *

'Come on, _hyung._ It's so fucking tight.'

'Hey, I'm trying to push myself in, you idiot!'

It was a good, innocent and a lovely morning (since his lovely husband made him coffee suddenly instead of him) for Kim Jongdae as he went three stories down to submit another design for his subordinates. A huge smile was on his face---the sudden breakfast cooked by Minseok (he was usually the one who cooks in their household) made him more energized and smiley as he went to work with him. He was humming quietly as he was about to go back to the main office, but had stopped when he heard those two lines being exchanged by the room he had passed.

It sounded suspicious. And to his surprise, behind the glass door were two figures were atop with each other; a long haired guy underneath while a familiar bald head was atop of him. It was against the light, which made him hard to see if they're naked or not.

'Can you keep your ass quiet, Jesus Christ!'

' _Hyung,_ I can't take it anymore. It's too tight!'

'Look, you'll be good once I releas---'

His eyes widened as he heard grunts, some possible moans and incoherent noise afterwards, making him open the door immediately.

'--the garter to measure it out what is needed for you to breathe.'

The two turned their eyes to the curious Jongdae, who was surprised to see them measuring. There was a piece of garter stretched across Jongin's stomach, probably tightly while Kyungsoo held on it. 'Oh, hello, _sunbaenim._ '

'Oh, so you weren't naked.'

They both gave him shocked and confused looks as they said in unison; 'What?'

'I thought you were fucking, so yeah.' He shrugged, releasing his grips from the door before walking away. 'Peace out.'

Even after Jongdae walked away from their sight, the silence still appeared in the room, making it more awkward for them as they looked at each other.

'That was akwardly unexpected, but I'm not surprised.'

'I thought there was only one person whose shameless, there was actually more.'

'Who's that?'

'Oh...' He hesitated for a moment as he tried to examine his reaction. 'Sehun.'

'Oh.' That was his reply, and he said nothing more. Kyungsoo thought this could be a good start. 'Uhm, are all of the gays working here are that shameless?'

'Well, not really. That was his nature,' Jongin rolled his eyes. 'And he even became louder and more shameless ever since he got married to his co-worker.'

'Ah, Minseok- _sunbae._ ' He replied, giggling, which made Jongin looked at awe watching his lips turn into a heart as he laughed lightly; before adding, 'If you're uncomfortable, the ones you need to befriend with are Baekhyun and JR.'

'Ah, yes, thank you.' He smiled. 'I've been hearing them that they're waiting for the two to date but it seemed like none of them are both interested...'

'Ah, I see.'

'Please turn around.'

'Why are you exactly measuring me with a garter though? You're gonna cut then put it on me... why not a measuring tape?'

'That's because,' He held and moved his body to face him before stretching a garter on his waist. 'I've decided to make the piece all over again.'

'So you're gonna redesign it again? But _hyung,_ I liked the original already!'

'Can you stop whining? I've heard enough of that _sunbaemin,'_ He hit his chest with his hand. 'And it's not that I'll sketch it all over again into a new one, but would make one in your size.'

'But aren't you supposed just to make small adjustments?'

'No, I want to give this to you,' He finally stood to dust of his shoulders before putting down the garter. 'Because you've been a good boy now, not the jerk that keeps bitching on me.'

As he turned on his back to cut the garter and grab the tape measure, the model could not help but to place a hand on his hip while the other on his mouth to laugh at the adorableness of the designer.

_He was so cute. So cute. So cute. Why is an egg so cute? Why is he an egg? A cute egg he is---look at his back, it's like an eggholder. Egg, egg, cute egg, baby egg, hairy egg, an adorably cute egg!_

With his giddy look, Kyungsoo thought Jongin had suddenly smoked weed. 'Please straighten your body. I'm gonna measure your chest.'

While the designer was measuring him, he was staring at his lips all the time. All of his attention were drawn to his lips; those heart shaped, fat lips that were seducing him to come over. He wanted to taste those lucious lips sitting on his mouth. It was inviting---surprisingly, that out of the men he secretly gazed, this man was attracting him the most.

Boy, Kim Jongin was so fucking whipped on Do Kyungsoo he forgot about Oh Sehun.

' _Hyung,_ are you free tonight?' He suddenly asked, making Kyungsoo raise him an eyebrow. 'Why?'

'Can I take you to dinner?'

'Why, is this another excuse for you to slack the project?'

'It's fun to be with you, _hyung,'_ He replied, with his lips starting to pout. 'But I don't get why I'm staying longer. Most of the debuts I modeled at usually ends in 3 days and just communication through phones.'

'That's maybe because you're jobless now?' He asked, making him hit him playfully. 'Don't say that. I'm still booked. I just wondered why he let me stay this long though.'

'But maybe because he wanted to have your approval?'

'That's gonna be a collab if that's the case.'

'Oh.' He looked around to keep it all going. 'But aren't you busy? You can take me if you're free.'

'I'm free today, _hyung._ ' He gave him a hearty smile. 'But tomorrow, no.'

'Oh, well.' He said as he wrote down the measurements of his upper body on the notepad. 'I guess you'll take me then?'

'Great.' Jongin replied with a grin while Kyungsoo went down to measure his leg. 'But won't you miss me?'

'Are you flirting with me?'

'No?'

'Do I have to remind you all over again?'

'No.'

'Okay. So how wide am I gonna---'

To their surprise, which made Kyungsoo a bit irritated, was the baby-faced Minseok opening the door with widened eyes.

'Oh, it's you... well, I thought you were blowing him, so.' He gave a nervous laugh. 'Well, this is awkward.'

He awkwardly closed the door and ran. The two looked at each other in silence, but this time it wasn't the awkward type---they both began to laugh.

The two ended up their work satisfied. Jongin did nothing afterwards; all he did was to watch the elder grab materials and cloth to form another copy of his suit. Kyungsoo was aware of the prying and admiring eyes of the model---it was really distracting him a bit, however, he was okay (a bit) now. Sometimes Jongin would joke around and ask like a curious kid, while he smiled watching Kyungsoo speak and work adorably; he was unaware that he was smiling himself. And later on he would whine and tell him to take a break, with various tugging on his shirt, which made the designer roll his eyes as he was acting like a kid.

Kyungsoo ended up being dragged by Jongin towards the canteen, in which the people were bewildered, not because of the model's presence or anything, but because of him acting like a child, pouting, while dragging a giggling person.

'So where are you taking me?' was the first question Kyungsoo asked as the two went outside. Jongin stretched and let out a sigh before answering, 'Secret, I guess?'

'Hey, are you taking baby chestnut on a date, Jongin?' The two turned their heads to see Minseok and his husband, along with the thirdwheeling Baekhyun walking behind him. Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled. 'No, he's just taking me out for dinner?'

'But isn't that considered a date?' asked Jongdae, in which Minseok replied with a shrug, making Jongin smile shyly. 'No, _hyung._ I was just paying him back.'

'Oh, right. Anyways, we're going first.' Minseok replied before looking back. 'Wait, where is Jonghyun?'

'He went home early.' replied Baekhyun, which made Jongdae place a hand to cover his mouth (and earned a nudge from Minseok). 'As expected, you know where he was.'

'Can you just stop teasing me!' he replied, trailing off as they walked away from the two, who was watching a live comedy right in front of them.

'So this is a date for you, Jongin?'

'Uhm, no?'

'You're lying. I can see it in your eyes.' He laughed at his response as he entered the car. 'It's a friendly date anyway.'

The two were silent as they drove to their destination. To Kyungsoo's surprise, they stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. There were branded cars parked at the lot, and the building was luxurious and expensive-looking, making him swallow. He shouldn't be surprised---Kim Jongin is an rich ass motherfucker, he can maybe buy the whole restaurant himself. 'Why are we here, Jongin?'

'To take you on a friendly date, of course.' He said, smiling as he went out of the car. But that smile soon dropped as his gaze went into something behind Kyungsoo. There was shock and disappointment written all over the designer's face, making him turn around. To his surprise, there were two familiar figures walking towards the entrance, which they were greeted on the door. The two had huge grins on their faces and Kyungsoo could see Jongin's heart being broken into pieces with just an expression on his face.

The CEO and his boyfriend, well specifically Jongin's ex, was also in the same place.

' _Hyung,_ I think we should eat somewhere far from here.'

* * *

Of all things that could happen, his cousin and his lovely ex-boyfriend appeared to ruin his night. He was driving with a frown full of disappoinment and a heart heavy, while his companion was looking at him with a concerned look.

 _This is night is so nice. So fucking nice._ He thought as he suddenly stopped the car on the side of a bridge. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing.

'Jongin?'

He turned to see his _hyung_ looking at him with a worried face. He said nothing and had looked away with a fake smile to put up. 'I'm sorry if you saw this side of me, _hyung._ I'm sorry if I ruined this night for you.'

'Look, Jongin. You don't need to apologise.' He quietly placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyungsoo wanted to know immediately, but he knew this wasn't the right time---his face says it all. 'I don't know what happened, but it's not your fault.'

The model didn't answer, but instead gazed at the sea on the side. There was a tensed silence between the two--Jongin was silently cursing at himself; he was really angry and had his heart be broken again with the sight of his cousin and his ex being happy. Kyungsoo, however, was trying his best as he was trapped in thuýuýhe middle of this mess he wasn't even involved in.

But to his surprise, his mind popped in with an idea.

He placed a hand again on Jongin's shoulder. But this time, he turned his head to see him with a huge smile on his face. ' _Hyung?_ '

'I think I know a place where we can eat.' He spoke with his eyes sparkling, in which Jongin find it the most adorable as he smiled. 'Where is it?'

'It's a secret.'

'Ah,' He whined. 'I should be the one taking you, not me.'

'You're gonna pay for me, anyway. Also, you need to bring your car back to your house.'

'Why?'

'We need to ride the subway.' He then gave a reassuring smile to his confused face. 'Don't worry, I'll wait for you there.'

'I can call my driver to get my car.' He replied, but he was still confused. 'Why are we gonna ride a cab, by the way? It's more easier to use a car.'

'No.' Kyungsoo shook his head, adding more questions to Jongin's confused mind. 'It's very tight there.'

After driving to the place where his driver waited, the two stood outside and waited. Kyungsoo was still in his usual self, while Jongin had his face covered with a mask to keep people from recognising him. The two waited and waited until an empty cab had appeared, taking them to the secret place Kyungsoo told him about.

'The place you've wanted to take me is a night market?' He asked as soon as they arrived. There were various stores and small restaurants in the sidewalks where many people flocked and walked. The smell of food was mixing and spreading like the smoke appearing on each stall, along with the yellow bulbs lighting up the whole place. 'Why here? We could've find another restaurant to eat though. I know many.'

Kyungsoo smiled before shaking his head. 'I don't want to be in debt---plus its my first time here living in Seoul, and this is the only place that's similar to mine in the province.'

'Is that so?' He asked, unconciously smiling in front of him. 'So where do you want to eat?'

'I want to eat hot pot.' He replied, turning around to look for something. 'I know some place where they serve good ones.'

Jongin said nothing as he started to follow Kyungsoo around; mask-clad face with naked eyes fixated on his back so that he won't lose his way around. There were people eating and cooking outside, and the noise of people and the food made him feel not uncomfortable, but satisfying. Ever since his fame shoot into higher heights, there was only silence accompanying his lonely self. His pace suddenly became slower as Kyungsoo stopped in front of shop with a huge opaque plastic sheet covering the front.

He followed as the small designer lifted up and entered with a smile as he was greeted by one of the serving staff. Jongin thought he was a frequent costumer while he followed him until they went inside a stall.

'Everyone seemed to be familiar with you here,' He spoke as soon as they sat. 'Do you often go here?'

'Yeah, whenever I'm tired and lazy to cook,' He replied, checking the stove in front of him. 'Plus the owner was my neighbor who moved here in Seoul 10 months before I went here.'

'I see.' He replied, removing his mask. As soon as he looked up, he saw Kyungsoo's eyes widening. 'What?'

'Is it okay for you to remove your mask? I mean you're famo....' He trailed off his words as Jongin chuckled at his reaction. 'It's fine. It's night and I don't think I'll be recognised easily.'

'Are you sure?' He raised him an eyebrow--in which the model would find funny seeing him getting worked up so suddenly---'From head to toe, your outfit is extra.'

To Kyungsoo's surprise, a hand went up to his face and pinched his cheek. Jongin chuckled. 'Why are you so angry, _hyung?_ Is this how you're gonna treat me after I pay for this dinner?'

'Well did I say you have take me to dinner after making you that suit?' He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. 'You insisted on this, Kim Jongin, you twat.'

Jongin lazily buried his head on his hand and smiled at the _hyung_ in front of him, who was looking at him confused. The adorable confusion on his face made him chuckle. 'Look, _hyung,_ if you weren't straight, I'd probably date you right away.'

Kyungsoo was speechless for a moment, and was taken back. 'Are you trying to flirt with me?'

'Yes, I guess?' He gave a playful look, which the designer gave a bored one. 'Well, try.'

'What?'

'Try to convince me enough to make me date you.' The straight look on his face was adding doubt to Jongin as he suddenly rose from his lazy state. 'You're joking, aren't you?'

Kyungsoo shook his head, which made him furrow his eyebrows more. 'Are you challenging my gay abilities, you straight man?'

'Sush, aren't you supposed to keep that a secret?'

'Uh, Kyungsoo, here is the---Kim Jongin?!' The two turned their heads to see a woman carrying food with a shocked face. Kyungsoo immediately placed a finger on his lips. 'Lower your voice down, Miyoung.'

'I can't believe he's here, _oppa._ ' The young girl whispered as she placed the pot in the stove. 'Can I get an autograph from you?'

'Sure, where do you want me to sign?'

'Oh, we have a poster of you. Let me get it for you to sign.' She replied with a smile before going out. Jongin moved his eyes to see Kyungsoo snickering. 'What's so funny?'

'This is why you should keep your mask, Jongin.' He replied while he suddenly gave a pout. 'But I'm really hungry, _hyung!_ '

'Okay, okay.' He giggled. 'If you say so.'

The whole dinner with the model had blown the mind of the designer; after he signed the poster and the food arrived, he was eating fast, as if he was rushing or his mind was running in thoughts. What surprised him the most was him ordering two bottles of soju.

'Why the hell are you getting yourself drunk?' He asked after Jongin ordered while picking a piece of lettuce. Jongin spaced out before giving a bitter laugh. 'Nothing, I just want to forget everything for today.'

'Oh, so you're gonna forget that I'm gonna give you a suit and that you've taken me to dinner here?' He joked, in which the model immediately shook his head like a kid. 'No, _hyung!_ I just want to forget the sadness I've seen today.'

'I see... you can talk to me if you want.' He replied with a hesitant smile. Jongin nodded, however, it was written on his face that he is doubting to tell his secret--which made him sigh. 'Well, it's okay if you don't want to. However, you should not bottle up those on yourself, okay?'

The two drank soju and shared stories happening in their lives. While taking shots, Kyungsoo shared about how his mother often complained about him when he was a child because he was obsessed on cutting blankets and leftover blankets to make smaller shirts for his robots; which made Jongin laugh and giggle. The model on the other hand, shared that if he wasn't a model he would probably be a ballerino dancing to theatre. At first Kyungsoo did not believe Jongin took ballet as a child, which earned him a light smack on his shoulder.

The night sky was becoming darker, and Kyungsoo, who has high tolerance to drinks, was surprised to see his companion wasted; his reddish cheeks touching the table while all in all he was starting to doze off. He tapped his shoulder. 'Jongin, I need to call your driver to take you home.'

To his surprise, the model handed him the phone (which almost fell). 'Password?'

'My birthday.' He replied, in which he typed in. To his surprise, the first thing that appeared on his phone was a picture of him and Sehun as a wallpaper. It was a bit old, considering the camera quality and their faces. On the topmost corner wrote 'Happy 1st anniversary!'

 _What anniversary?_ Kyungsoo thought. _First anniversary of being brothers? First anniversary of friendship? Or maybe first year of relation--_

'Hey, Kyungsoo- _hyung._ ' He immediately got out from blankness and immediately search his contacts, only to find six people in it; Junmyeon, his driver, his manager and his parents.

'Wow, you called my name for the first time,' He chuckled. 'What is it?'

'Do you...' His words were slurring with the strong smell of alcohol starting to appear. 'Do you k..know why I am sad today?'

He did not reply, but instead had sealed his lips. And Jongin took silence as him listening, 'It was because there was someone I don't want to see.'

'I saw him.' He continued, words slurring into a mess. 'You saw him... you saw them, didn't you? My cousin and his boyfriend. They were so happy.'

'Do you hate your cousin that much?' He shook his head in a slow manner. 'I don't hate my cousin, but rather his boyfriend.'

'Why, did he stole Junmyeon from you?' He asked, trying hard not to ask about him and Sehun.

'No...' Kyungsoo was starting to get worried as he saw his face becoming sad---as if he was on the verge of crying. 'Before he left me on that train station... I hated him.'

'Why?'

'Because he stole my heart. I loved him. But in the end, he only stole my heart because he thought he could never stole the heart he wanted.'

* * *

_It's an eerie time you've called, Mr. Do, ugh._

Kyungsoo was about to puke everything he ate when he called the CEO, whose line was filled with grunts and there wad a faint moan in the back. 'You're calling me... while you're fucking?'

_Ugh, that's why I said it's an eerie time. Anyways, one second please._

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he heard a loud moan coming from his line. Here he was, sitting on Jongin's car while the driver drove them to his place. Beside him was the taller one who decided to put his head on his shoulder while he slept. Jongin was fetched by his driver, but for some reason he wanted to cling on him and want to sleep where he was. And the verdict was made, the driver had no choice but to bring them to Kyungsoo's house.

'Are you done now, Mr. Kim?'

_Yeah, I am. Sorry for that. So, yeah, why did you call?_

'About the task you given me,' He replied, eyes moving on the person who is in peaceful slumber beside him. Jongin was clinging on Kyungsoo like a huge koala, head resting and arms strongly holding his own. 'It was easily spilled than I thought.'

_Oh, what did he say?_

'He said Sehun broke his heart.'

_I see. But you have another task, Mr. Do._

'What?' He was starting to get annoyed. 'You have another task?! I though--'

_Calm down, Mr. Do. Y_ _ou're just going to find out the reason why he can't move on._

'Isn't it because he still loves him, right?'

_Maybe, but I want to know the specific one._

'Okay, fine. But....'

_But?_

'Ah, nothing. I've arrived now. That's all, Sir.'

The short designer was having a hard time carrying the model into his own apartment. The model whined in his sleep---making him almost wary how this kid wants to be a baby. After moving him to his bed, he immediately removed his coat and shoes, in which his top was just covered in a silky sleeveless shirt. Kyungsoo looked at his arms in fascination before tucking him into bed, then to his peacefully sleeping face. He sighed.

Maybe for now, he can sleep on the couch.

The unfamiliar smell of the place where he was wakened Jongin; the soft smell of crisp sheets and baby powder made him open his eyes, only to see himself sleeping on a bed alone. He groaned in pain as he sat up, only to realise he was drunk the night before and now he's having a hectic hangover. He looked around; the whole place was unfamiliar. He squinted his eyes as he stood up to scan the whole place. He was confused where he was, but not until he saw a person sleeping on the couch, beside the chair where his coat sat.

Kyungsoo was sleeping peacefully on where he was, hugging himself with eyes closed and thick lips puckering. To Jongin's surprise, he felt the pain in his ache slowly go away, and a smile was appearing on his face unconciously. He remembered what happened last night--the "friendly" dinner date that turned into a sad mess, which ended up to them eating hot pot on a night market.

_Try to convince me enough to date you._

Jongin suddenly blushed at the thought of what he said, but he was still in doubt. Do Kyungsoo was confident, but for him to make a straight man fall in love with him? Can be impossible, but Jongin smirked. It's a good challenge.

He wanted to wait until Kyungsoo wakes up, but seeing how busy he was, he thought to write a note for him.

Before leaving, he gazed at the sleeping beauty before him; peacefully beautiful. He smiled.

A kiss on the forehead won't hurt right?


	9. he who park Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The first boy he ever met and the first boy he ever loved._

He was just a toy. A pawn for their success. The key to wealth.

Those were the things he knew by himself ever since he became the CEO of the company. Sitting tirelessly on the same chair in long hours with minimal movements was his forte, but he wanted to be who he was. He knew life back in the province was more humane than where he is right now. Life in the province was more simplier... more better.

It sucks to think that he really missed the world far from the city he is living right now.

He sat by the window of his limo as it rolled off to the streets of Seoul. It was evening---a huge gathering for the fashion companies in the country was held in the heart. He was bored, another party to attend to that's filled with people that have deep, dark intentions. He hated social gatherings---it was a huge waste of time; he could've gone playing games with himself, but it was a big responsibility as the CEO.

Sighing was all he can do.

The boring, bland and noisy event finally came to an end--he wasn't even interested since the only people he knew weren't there; the other was back in Bejing while the other one, as what he expected to be, was off fucking his boyfriend the usual.

The huge mansion he owned was nothing more to a haunted one on the outskirts; it was lonely and gloomy as he was. As he stepped into his room, he immediately slammed his body to the bed, eyes up to the caramel ceiling he had. He sighed again.

His name--he hated how it sounded---Park Chanyeol. 23. Too young to be the CEO of THE WAR. Hearing his complete full name sounded like vomit splat on his ears. He wasn't the Yeollie his mother loved, he was the Chanyeol his father raised.

He sighed again. And again.

Ever since his father went to the province to get him, his life turned upside down. For a moment, he tried to recollect his memories there as a child; he closed his eyes and tried to feel everything he remembered.

The loud noise of the wind that was soft to his ears. The smell of the ground when it starts to rain and when it ends. The soft touch of the sunlight that was harsh in the city. The fields he would always run around. The giggles he have whenever his mother chases him.

He smiled. He really missed her.

And the small smile of the boy he'll ever love.

His eyes immediately opened, full of wonder and confusion with himself. It was more than ten years ever since they played. And that time was the time where he was fetched by his father to the city, and when he looked back, he saw his face---there was no emotion, just a straight look.

But there were tears.

Chanyeol sat up from where he was and scratched his back. The faint memories he had as Yeol were nowhere to be seen; it was only bits and was broken much to the point where he was just a blank person. He turned to his window and saw the star lit sky. He sighed again. But this time, it was a hopeful one.

One day, maybe, he'll get to see the boy he once loved.

* * *

' _Hyung,_ how does this look?' The Kim couple widened their eyes and discreetly narrowed their eyes as they watched Baekhyun move towards the maknae's cubicule. The married couple had a liking of pairing Baekhyun and to the mysteriously innocent boy JR, and whenever the boy was nowhere to be seen, the two would tease him about it.

'Ah, it does look fine.' He replied, scooting closer before pointing out something. 'But look, the colors don't match. Find a more fresher one. Your theme is bright right? So yeah pic a more bright and fresh one.'

The couple could not help but to snicker as Baekhyun scooted back to his seat and continued doing his job. 'Hey, I know you're out there snickering. Can you please stop?'

'We ain't stopping 'till you get a man, Baekkie.' replied Jongdae as he twirled the pencil from his hand. 'You've been dreading to find one.'

'Yeah, but I've spotted one to date.' He replied, in which the two replied with loud 'Oh.' 'Really? What does he look like?'

'Very tall?'

'And?'

'Very rich.'

'I hope he's not 30 years older than you.' replied Minseok as he went back to his work, in which Baekhyun replied with an annoyed look. 'Yah, what the hell. You think my tastes are like that?'

'Who knows.' Jongdae shrugged. 'By the way, _hyung_ told me that you need pass your designs for the style week. He needs to check it.'

'Okay, fine.' He was about to go out with his portofolio when he was then asked by Jongdae to buy fish cake; Minseok for coffee and sandwich for Jonghyun. He came out with annoyed look.

The boyfriend-less Byun Baekyun thought it was another boring day of his life.

He didn't know that this is the day he will see him again.

* * *

'Hey, why the fuck are you two in my office, huh?' was the CEO of EX'ACT's version of morning greetings when Chanyeol stepped inside his office along with the owner of EXODUS, the playful Zhang Yixing. They were greeted by an angry face of a man who's probably been typing today.

The two ignored his questions as Chanyeol sat on the sofa from his table while Yixing went closer to him.

'I went here because I'm bored and this place is stress-free.'

'You might find it here stress-free, but I'm actually stressing out seeing you t--' Junmyeon's words were cut off as his face was cupped by a slender hand, only to meet the Chinese man's smug face. But Junmyeon frowned (which actually became a pout accidentally) when he saw what's on his head. 'Hello there, Myeonnie.'

'Why are you always wearing a hat whenever you come here?'

'To gain confidence.' He slowly loosened the cupping of his face as he gave a smile that showed his dimple. 'Plus to convince you to break up with that youngster.'

'Stop what you are doing, Yixing. You know I have no plans breaking with Sehun.'

'Aw, that's sad.' He replied, removing his hand on his face before moving to where Chanyeol was sitting. 'I could be nice to see you all tied up in bed, right, Chanyeol?'

The tall man ignored him as he was playing with his phone, making the older sigh in annoyance as he leaned back. 'I'm more bored than Chanyeol!'

'That's because you spend too much time on me and not on your actual business.' replied Junmyeon, whose stare was still sticking on the computer with continous typing. Yixing gave a look in disbelief. 'Wow..  those words, Junmyeon. It hurts.'

'Whatever. Anyway, shouldn't you two be working?'

'I finished all I needed to do,' replied Chanyeol who finally removed his eyes from the screen. 'As expected, but why did you come here?'

'That's because I don't want to attend another party.' He replied with a bored look, which caused Yixing to give a loud laugh. 'Ah, the usual Chanyeol.'

'You know I hate attending parties,' He continued, glaring at him. 'And you two weren't present at that last party so I was stuck being entertained by old-ass snakes.'

Yixing turned to Junmyeon with furrowed eyebrows. 'You weren't present on the party?'

'I've got other commitments.' He replied bluntly, making Chanyeol scoff. 'Yeah, such as fucking with his boy toy.'

Yixing have a giggle before a knock on the door caught their attention. As Junmyeon yelled to enter, a small head popped out of the doors. As he moved his head, his eyes widened in shock, in which he heard Yixing giggle and whisper 'Cute like a puppy.'

'Oh, Baekhyun. Please come inside.' Junmyeon was a bit surprised at Baekhyun's sheepish entrance, when on the other hand, he would enter with energy, almost throwing all the papers on his face. But now, he was like a baby walking for the first time.

Ah, maybe he thought, he was just shy since there are visitors that are new to him. As he recieved the portfolio, he gave him a smile. 'I'll have Jongdae call you once I finished checking on your designs, okay?'

He nodded sheepishly before walking outside, in which made Yixing giggle while Chanyeol roll his eyes.

As Baekhyun finally went outside of the office, he pressed his body on the wall and inhaled deeply. He could feel his heart beating strongly, especially meeting the man again. He swore to himself that time moved so slow when he saw his handsome face.

That handsome face of motherfucking Christ. He buried his face in his hands as he felt his face heatened up.

Jesus, that man was so handsome.

As soon as Chanyeol felt like it was the right time to go out safely to avoid the party, he bid goodbye to the two (Yixing was happy while Junmyeon was staring at him, probably saying to stay before Yixing consumes him) and walked down to the elevator.

It was all nice and good until someone caught his attention. A familiar face was seen by his own two eyes, making him run to search for it. But it was all gone like a whiff of perfume, making him sigh in disappointment.

But Chanyeol was very sure. He was really sure that he saw him.

The first boy he met and the first boy whom he ever loved.

* * *

Sticky make-up and dried lipstick was removed from Jongin's face as soon as he arrived from all the advertisement and activities from his work that was less more enjoyable than what he had been doing with the designer.

Even if it was just a day, he could not believe he had been feeling longing on the pit of his stomach, on which he found really, really funny. According to his cousin, he was the type that loses the strength of emotional attachment to a person as time goes by. But small man was starting to become a huge distraction from his loneliness that was starting to get out from him and he was getting attached suddenly by him. He was thankful--but ever since he challenged him about it, his mind was in a mess.

There were a few possibilities--that's according to him---that one; it was just a joke. Two; a straight man had never challenged him into making him fall. And the last one; it's too good to be true.

_But isn't it fun to be challenged?_ He thought as he looked at his face in the mirror. _But what if you'll give in and you're gonna hurt yourself again?_

He groaned. There was doubt starting again and again.

He removed his clothes and went into the shower to distract himself from deep thoughts (he was quite wrong in this; showering gives you even more thoughts than the usual) but then again, there were questions that were still popping on his head.

In his mind, he was thinking of Kyungsoo's face. His smile, his laugh, his giggles, his deeply smooth voice--the facial features of his plump face that reminded him of an egg---and his 'chestnut' head, from what he would often heard from the other designers calling him. Do Kyungsoo seemed to be interesting... for five years he was surprised to have this super attraction to a bald head.

He laughed. Maybe his kink today are bald heads.

But what if he is using him to distract himself from the longing feeling of his first love? The love that he thought was his? And is this gonna be another booby trap?

Of course. It probably was. He would end up breaking his own since Kyungsoo could not accept his love.

He quietly retreated to his room; towel wrapped around his slim waist and hair dripping wet. The ringing of the phone caused him to turn his head and grab it.

It was from an unknown number. He still answered it.

'Hello?'

_Long time no talk._ Jongin's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice on the other line, but it later shrinked as he sealed his lips into a thin line. 'Sehun.'

_It's been a while, Jongin. Let's see each other for a while. Care to meet?_


	10. i kissed a boy and i liked it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He could not believe that in his whole life, his virgin ass could do this._

Jongin knew he shouldn't feel nervous or anything upon seeing him again, but here he was waiting for him, knees weak and palms sweaty, just a little bit he'll be like spaghetti.

He sat on one of the reserved seats on the restaurant Sehun agreed to meet up to, and he was surprised how he immediately got access. But due to his anxiety into meeting him again, he was very early, sitting on his seat with hands tapping on the table with his eyes looking around.

Despite how classy the whole restaurant looks with its fine dining and smooth classical music, he could barely even feel himself relaxing to it---he was very tensed. If they were to meet again privately, it would be just all about their past--or maybe their closure, which he was not ready to accept.

It hurts him remembering how betrayed he feels when he was left watching him go in the train, with a faint good bye.

'Hello.' His heart began speeding again---in which he hated---and his eyes blinked for a thousand times as he finally looked up and saw his ex looking so lavish.

A turtleneck sweater covered with a huge Balenciaga bomber jacket along fancy pairs of pants and shoes--his face smiling--the whole look made Jongin swallow. He quietly removed his jacket that revealed the sweater hugging his toned body and sat on the chair across him. None of them said a word afterwards; they were exchanging intense gazes.

Jongin changed, as Sehun had noticed again. Despite the frown on his face, he saw trails of happiness on it, and lightened his heart a bit. He was glad that Kyungsoo was doing a great job in him, because if they would fall for each other, he would be nothing but just a painful memory.

His thoughts were cut off as Jongin cleared his throat, making the younger move his head up to see him crossing his arms with a bored look. 'So are we just going to stare at each other, Sehun?'

'Don't be so harsh on me,' He replied with a smile. 'I never seen you that much after years. Is this how you'll talk to me?'

'But don't you think _hyung_ would be suspicious about you meeting me?' He asked, concern obvious in his voice, which the _manhwa_ -ka laughed off. 'I don't think he'll find it suspicious, it's my day off and he's busy.'

'If that's it...' He replied, his face unsure that made Sehun chuckle a bit. He placed a hand on his softly, and gave a smile, which shrinked a bit when he felt his twitch. 'Jongin, do you have an idea why we're here?'

'I do.' He glared. 'It's either you wanted closure or you wanted to give me a lame excuse.'

'Well, from what you have said,' Sehun could not help but to chuckle at his response as he slowly remove his hand from his to grab the menu given by the waiter, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jongin took one, but did not remove the gaze he and Sehun shared as they both opened the menu in their hands.

'Both of them are correct.' The younger boy smirked at him. 'Now tell me, Jongin; what do you want to order?'

* * *

'I'm really glad Yixing is not with you,' Junmyeon sighed in relief as he leant on his seat with the tall man in front of him, who chuckled at his words. 'Well, that _hyung_ is really obsessed with you.'

'He's really obsessed,' He replied, massaging the temples of his face. 'He even sent me a 'good night, my baby bunny, i love you.' last night. Sehun thought I was cheating on him.'

'Well, who wouldn't think about that if those words were sent to you,' He replied as he sat on the chair. The CEO crossed his legs and placed his intertwined fingers on the top of it as he asked, 'What made you come here, Chanyeol? Perhaps, you're bored?'

'No, I'm...' He sighed. 'I just want to find someone.'

He gave him a look of disbelief. 'What?'

'Well, I've seen someone familiar here...' He replied, hand stroking on his chin to think. 'Can you tour me around?'

'Shouldn't you be working at this hour?' Junmyeon replied with a bored look in which he ignored by asking again. 'Tour me around, please?'

'For what reason exactly are you finding this person who's probably in my building?'

'Why, if I'm gonna tell you, will it make my search easier and quick?' He raised an eyebrow while giving a questioning look before being replied with a glare by him. 'See? I told you. Now, _hyung,_ tour me around.'

'I'm busy right now,' He reasoned, typing on the white keyboard. 'Go and find Johnny. He'll tour you around.'

'Ain't he an HR?' He asked as soon as he was about to open the door. 'Well, if you said that I requested, he'll do it. Plus, you're the CEO of the sport brand he likes, remember?'

Kyungsoo's eyes scanned around the building as he went back to the office where everyone was gathered. It felt strange to see no Jongin around, but he knew the model was busy other than being with him. But it felt... so strange for him not to be with the model for now.

'Oh, our baby chestnut is back,' exclaimed Baekhyun as soon as he entered the office. All eyes were at him, and it made him feel like it was the first time he entered the premises, but except with a little familiarity now. 'So how was your debut showcase going?'

'It's great,' He replied as he started to go back to his own cubicle. 'I'm starting to finish the other ones.'

'Aw, honey, look at our baby chestnut,' He want to roll his eyes at the nickname given by Minseok the past few days ago, but he could do nothing as he saw the elder look at him with awe in his eyes while tapping his husband. 'He's growing.'

'Why are you looking at him like you birthed him?' asked Jongdae, who tried to contain his wheeze, but was hit by his husband in the face. 'Can we just appreciate baby chestnut a bit? Because of him, my dream of adopting a baby is now slowly fading since there's Kyungsoo.'

'Kyungsoo, is it okay for you to be taken care like a baby by my husband?' The designer turned his head to meet Jongdae's kind eyes. 'Me?'

'Yeah, you'll be his baby chestnut.' The other smiled at him, making him move his eyes to see Minseok's eyes full of anticipation. He could not help but sigh. 'Okay, for Minseok- _sunbaenim._ '

'Finally, a child!' He shouted in glee, opening his arms to squish Kyungsoo in a hug. Baekhyun, on the other hand, complained with a pout in his face. 'Why is he your son? I should be, since I'm always with you!'

'Can you stop complaining like a fucking baby?' Jongdae replied, which made Baekhyun glare at him. 'You're at the same age as me, and no baby has the same age as their fucking dad, you twat!'

'But I'm cute!' He whined. 'I should have the right as your baby!'

'Fuck off, Baekhyun.' The other designer rolled his eyes as he went back to his work. But he tried harder by pressing his cheeks using finger with a tiny pout on his lips and turned to the quiet Jonghyun, who was busy coloring. 'Ain't I cute, Jonghyunnie?'

The man looked up from his seat, confused; but as soon as he saw Baekhyun, he smiled (and even giggled). 'Well, aren't you cute? You look like a baby.'

'Ahem,' Jongdae cleared his throat, making Minseok and Kyungsoo laugh. 'Not interested my ass. Look at this _baby_ trying to do _aegyo_ to JR.'

'Sometimes I really question our friendship.' He replied as he sat on his seat, carefully glaring at Jongdae's back. Everyone went back to their jobs, but Kyungsoo could not help but to glance at the silent boy designing on his cubicle that was not far from his. Jonghyun, or JR, had his hair down; cheeks sharp like Jongdae and small narrowed eyes, and he could not help but wonder at him. He was serious, yet as much as Kyungsoo studied his face and his actions, it felt like something was wrong.

Was it because he was not close to him? Was it because he didn't have interactions with him that's why he felt like something was off? Kyungsoo knows nothing---but he was sure something's happening and it's centered around the quiet boy.

* * *

' _I'm going to Seoul._ '

' _Why_?'

_'My father's getting me.'_

_'Can I join you?'_

Chanyeol's eyes scanned left and right on the unrecognisable faces of people walking across him. He and Johnny had started touring around from the bottom, and he was surprised to see the HR watching movies while eating snacks. He thought he was busy, but the other replied 'Junmyeon doesn't give me work, unlike the other HR in the opposite department. He only uses me for international touring and English translating.' Wow, Chanyeol thought, that's not even a HR anymore.

The two walked around the hallways of EX'ACT in their towering heights, making everyone glance at them. The two stopped by the canteen to 'refresh' themselves after walking around (Chanyeol was having none of it as he finds his excuses funny) before continuing again.

As soon as they were about to finish their tour, Chanyeol was starting to feel hopeless and was starting to convince himself that he was just imagining that he saw that boy from before, but not until Johnny stopped by a huge door and turned to him. 'Sir, do you want to meet the main designers? I mean this is the last room before you'll go back to the CEO's office.'

'Sure, I can.' He replied, but seeing Johnny's face, he asked; 'Do you have something to do?'

'The CEO called me.' He replied before suddenly bowing, making him surprised. 'I really idolise you and your products, Sir. I really adore you.'

'Well, thank you.' He replied with a huge grin on his face. 'Why don't you work for me?'

'I would,' He replied, but what he said next amazed him. 'But my heart said that I should work here.'

Park Chanyeol was left alone dumbfounded in front of a big door. On the top was a small metal box with the words _Main Designer Office_ were engraved with it. Although he wanted to go back to Junmyeon's office and sigh in disappoinment, but he could not help to get inside and see everyone's faces. Although this looked like cheating (since EX'ACT and THE WAR are both rival (in a good way) fashion companies with opposite styles; EX'ACT was Avant Garde, THE WAR was sport), Chanyeol didn't care.

Everyone was surprised to see THE WAR CEO opening the door, except one who was shocked. Park Chanyeol thought that his touring would lead to disappointment; but he was, in fact, very, very wrong.

' _Hello, I'm Chanyeol.'_

Even it was a decade, he was surprised to see him again. His eyes, his hair (maybe a bit) and his lips---they were still the same and it never did change for a bit.

' _Hello, Chanyeol. My name is---_ '

Chanyeol could not help but to smile in while in shock.

'Kyungsoo?'

* * *

' _You know, you should not hate me.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I made you realise that you deserved better. Someone even better than me.'_

_'You can't fool me. I've never left that state. Deep in my fucking heart, you're still in my heart. In my fucking mind, you are there. I can't get you out of my mind, Sehun. Despite the way you left me, I know I should be hating you to the point where I'd damned you to hell. But here I am, still and even more attracted to you.'_

_'You know, I'm... I'm a bit glad you're my first boyfriend.'_

_'That's it? First boyfriend?'_

_'Well, I did loved you the way a person loves another, however, you were just my only hope at that time. It was an impulsive move. I tried so much better to love you with all my heart, but I just can't.'_

_'You're inconsiderate, aren't you? Using me to heal your broken heart after assuming my cousin doesn't like you. You could've waited...but you chose to '"love me". You fake fuck.'_

_'Believe me, Jongin. I did love you.'_

_'Well, if I were to rate your loving the same way I rate some wack drivers on Uber; I'd say they're 3 stars and you've just got 1.5.'_

_'Are you saying my love and affection for you on those times can be compared by some wack ass shit?'_

_'You, Sehun, are my first love. No one can change that. I promised myself that I'd be marrying my first love. I was a happier person before, praying that who ever becomes my first lover will be the one I'll marry, but because of you ruining it, everything was never the same.'_

_'But I loved you, Jongin. I really loved you.'_

_'But can that change everything? Can that change everything you've done to me? You told me you're going somewhere, and I tried to chase you since it felt like our relationship was falling. I never knew you'll just go to my cousin's arms. You said a goodbye. Only a goodbye. I waited for a reason, but you never said anything. You only got away. That is a lame excus---'_

_'But do you hate Junmyeon because of this?'_

_'No, I don't hate my cousin. It is you whom I loathe so much.'_

Jongin laughed. In front of him was a glass of vodka whose brand name he had forgotten and he was sitting alone in his favorite bar who became his third home aside from EX'ACT or his house, sipping away his problems like nothing happened and that his ass was fine.

Everyone in the bar was gazing at the supermodel, but were afraid to approach him. Jongin's face looked like he was pissed, and his aura felt like he can throw a glass on your face and eat you alive. The model quietly drank to his content, narrowing his eyes around. It's been a while since he drank alcohol (aside from the soju drinking with Kyungsoo that was two days ago), and he can't help but to find himself drinking about the love he wanted to burn.

Ever since he said those words to his ex of a _manhwa-_ ka, he immediately left the place without eating anything, and fled to his favorite bar. The music on the bar wasn't the dance type now, it was slow R&B full of heartbreak and tears, and he could only say nothing as the whole atmosphere had matched to his mood.

 _Well, fuck it_ , he thought at himself. Now that it's over now; he can clear his thoughts, right?

Bitch was wrong. He was never right. It was only a calm before the storm. A one shot one kill. There was someone waiting to ruin his life---and it's either in a good and a bad way.

* * *

_Mr. Do, where are you?_

A tired penguin--wait, no, it's Kyungsoo--was walking down on the sidewalk after a day of cutting and sewing. The night was becoming darker and he was surprised to have the CEO call him. 'I'm walking towards the bus stop, Sir, is there anything wrong?'

_Can you get Jongin? I got a call from his favorite bar._

'Why?'

_He got wasted._

'Shouldn't be the driver get him or something?'

_The bartender said that Jongin wanted to see you. He kept whining._

Kyungsoo froze and gave a look of disbelief on what he heard. It seemed like a joke to begin with.

_Hello, Mr. Do, are you still there? If you won't come, they'll have a hard time getting him._

'Can I bring him home?' Upon hearing, the other line let out a choke. _Bring him home? I never thought you'd lean in to the dark side now._

'Dark side?'

_You know... dark side._

Upon realising what he said, Kyungsoo blushed in embarrassment, his fingers were starting to be fidgeted. 'It's not what you think. I just want to take care of him.'

_Hmm... ok, if you say so._

Kyungsoo was directed with the bar address and he wasted no time by hailing a cab immediately. The bar he had arrived to was elegant, making him roll his eyes as he remembered Jongin was high class and his tastes are quite extraordinary. He clicked the heels of his shoes as he went inside and scanned around. He finally spotted Jongin sitting in front of the counter, wasted and buried in his own arms.

As he went near, he immediately rolled his eyes as Jongin reeked of alcohol. Slowly, he helped him get up.

'Kyung...soo- _hyung?_ ' He asked, voice slurred. Kyungsoo met his haunted ones, and they were really closing in a sluggish manner. He could not believe he'll be carrying a drunk baby again.

Jongin was mubling some inaudible words as they rode the bus, but there was no person who recognise the model (it was late at night, it was the two of them and the driver only). Kyungsoo sighed as he tried to rest Jongin's head on his shoulder, but the drunk model was stubborn and instead wrapped his arms around him.

 _No homo. This isn't gay. He's a drunk baby. I am not an egg. I am not a baby chestnut either._ These were the words running inside Kyungsoo's head in order to distract himself from the facg that Jongin's arms were wrapped around.

As they arrived, he had a hard time going out since Jongin opened his arms for a hug. As he hugged him, he slowly moved his arm to place it on his shoulders, but to his surprise, he was held by the wrist sluggishly. Jongin might be drunk but Kyungsoo was surprised by his strength.

But what surprised him the most was his next move.

He could not believe that in his whole life, his virgin ass could do this.

Do Kyungsoo, a virgin (who had a girlfriend before) with a fat ass and lips, could not believe that he'll be kissed by a drunk man who happens to be the model everyone wanted, Kim Jongin.


	11. hoe don't do it... oh my gawd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it._ Kyungsoo thought. This might be the bravest thing he had done, and he hopes this shit would worth it and pay off its shit.

Baekhyun's whole day turned sour as he remembered the happy smile on the mystery tall guy's face as soon as he saw Kyungsoo inside.

It felt like there was a chance that was taken away by the bald head, and it made him a little disappointed with himself, since the way he called the designer's name sound like he really knew who he was, and it made him feel like he had been wanting to be Kyungsoo starting the moment now.

The whole office had suddenly felt a bit gloomy as they started to work, and everyone was also wondering why Baekhyun, who creates the mood and atmosphere around, had suddenly became a sad bitch. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found, and it felt like he was going to be late or even absent. Everyone were starting to get worried by the man as he was not in his usual self, which after a few exchanges of looks and mouthings, urged the eldest to come and ask what was wrong.

'Baek?' asked Minseok, who had a worried look in his face. Baekhyun held his head up before furrowing his eyebrows (and his shoulders were slumped) and asking a tiny 'What?'

'Why is our little sunshine not glowing today?' He asked in a motherly tone, that gave a tiny amount of warmth on him. He replied with nothing but a small, sad and tired smile, which made the elder sigh. 'Baby, tell us what is wrong.'

'Wow, so you're treating me like a baby now?' He asked in sarcastic disbelief. 'I thought it was Kyungsoo.'

The elder smacked him in the arm and giggled. 'Ya, can you stop? Even if you're not called as baby, you'll always be our baby Baekhyun. Now tell me, what made you sad today?'

The designer met the elder's cat-like ones, which were evading in anticipation. But he could not help but to give a pout as he knew the reason he's sad...  _is not quite that reasonable_.

'I missed my shot on my supposed-to-be-guy.'

The lonely and sad designer walked down as he wanted to go to the canteen, hoping he can relive his little heartbreak and a pouty face with food (well, who doesn't?).

But life is full of surprises, the person appeared right before his eyes with the same huge smile on his face.

* * *

The feeling of his lips were still stuck on Kyungsoo, and that was the reason why the bald head was running late to work. What happened last night were bugging him, and it was too weird for him---the feeling of being kissed by a guy on the lips was too new to Kyungsoo.

But his lips... plump, soft.. and fluffy?

 _What the fuck_ , he thought as he found his own self peculiar, having those thought while in the middle of the rush to work. But time can stop and so was he, sitting on the train with a funny, anxious feeling deep inside.

He knew he should be getting his shit together, but yesterday was a series of unfortunate (really?) events. While he was still looking at the blank space--- having his own little world, a familiar toothy smile popped up in his mind, along with his potruding ears that mistaken him as a huge elf. He sighed in happiness.

It was Park Chanyeol--no, it was the boy whom he used to play when he was a kid, Yeollie. He could remember the fluffiness of his curly hair, and the huge dimple on his cheek that made him soft despite how big he was. And Kyungsoo was surprised by his own self that he could still recognise him after all those years of not seeing each other.

But he was a bit sad. Yeol had changed a lot. The smiley, cute and soft boy with warm aura had changed into the dark, rich and dangerous, with a cold aura emitting out of him. The unique details that made him even more cute had faded into something really dark and unforgiving.

Kyungsoo knew Yeol was never the same as before.

The bald head sprinted as soon as he arrived, hoping he won't fuck up his day of work again. Everyone was busy doing their own job, calmly, whereas this man sprang out in anxiety as he ran, sweating much.

But he soon stopped on the elevator as he remembered he rushed immediately that he forgot to have his breakfast. A sigh came out from Kyungsoo's mouth as he waited for the elevator doors to open, and entered inside.

He was a rattling piece of shit today; his mind were filled with thoughts that were gathered since last night. As what he can remember, Jongin was somehow really drunk, and definitely things were quite awkward after the kiss.

' _Jongin? Uhmm... what was that?'_

' _Oh, hyung? Did I just kiss you? Hihihi.'_  Kyungsoo felt his face heating up as soon as he remembered Jongin's drunk face that night. That silly-looking, happy face with flustered cheeks and slurred words. For a moment, he looked at him and thought that he was cute, forgetting the fact that this was the same guy everyone gawks over in the magazines. ' _You're cute, aren't you?'_

_'Am I?'_

_'Yes, you are!'_

_'Then can we date now?'_

_'What?'_

_'You... hihi... you said that I should convince you? Now I kissed you, you should date me!'_

_'That's not how it works, Jongin!'_

_'Really, hyung?'_ He can remember how cute he was with his pouting face. ' _You're not convince enough to date me?'_

_'Well, are you that eager_ _on dating me, Jongin?'_

_'I am. Hyung, I'm sowwy.'_

_'What?'_

_'I'm sowwy if I'm like this.'_

_'You... you really are something. But why are you apologising?'_

_'It's because I'm drunk. You have to see me drunk.'_

_'That's okay. It's not surprising anymore. Wa.. wait, why are you crying?'_

_'We had to close it, hyung. Even if I don't want to see him again, we had too.'._

_'Who is that 'he' you're talking about? Jongin, stop crying, please.'_

_'Hyung, he was my first love. I've loved him with all my heart. However, it was him who never loved me. He only loved me since I was near to the person he loved. He...'_

_'Jongin...'_

_'He is Sehun.'_

Kyungsoo wanted to stop. Ever since he heard the drunk Jongin crying miserably after spilling shit unconciously, he regretted this in the first place. There was dilemma in his head; it was whether to tell Junmyeon and break his friendship he funnily established with Jongin or to spill the shit up and expect a promotion. But it was a double effect; the two options would hurt the people involved, however, it would be himself that would be hurt the most.

After grabbing the food he would eat for breakfast, the man suprisingly walking calmly. A blank look was on his face that suddenly faded as soon as he bumped into someone. Kyungsoo immediately apologised as he looked up to the tall figure in front of him, but---'I'm sorry... Chanyeol?'

'Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo!' A huge smile was formed on the tall man's face as he stood, staring at him. 'I've missed you so so much.'

To his surprise, he pulled into a tight hug. The heartbeat of Chanyeol can be felt underneath Kyungsoo's chest, warmth emitting like a love song on a spring day. 'Chestnut.' He whispered.

Despite of the heartwarming situation he was in, his eyes were directed to the guy in front of him, eyes wide. It was Jongin, who was suprisingly (how many times did i say this word already im tired lmao) walking around. Kyungsoo doesn't know why, but he felt like he was entitled to explain to the model about the situation he was in. His lip twitched, even more as he saw his eyes narrowing with a certain feeling (Was it disgust? Was it betrayal? The designer doesn't even know, he's even more confused) before turning his back. But the designer couldn't do anything but nothing, it felt like there was a small feeling of chances slipping out of his hands, and he had this guilty feeling inside him. But he cannot do anything, there was his childhood friend clinging unto him.

'Kyungsoo... I missed you.' He heard Chanyeol whisper unto his ear, and he wanted to laugh at his position: the CEO of THE WAR was crouching to his small height; his knees folded down to match him, his long arms tried to wrap around Kyungsoo and his head was resting comfortably on his arm despite how weary his position was. Chanyeol had immediately moved away from him and stood with a sad, pouty face. 'Don't you miss me, Chestnut?'

'Of course, I do,  _hyung._ It's just that you're really different from where you were before.'

'Oh, please don't call me  _hyung.'_ He replied with a toothy smile on his face while locking gazes with the designer. 'But have I changed that much?'

'Well, I can't blame that dastric change in you since it's been like ten years..' He replied with a straight look on him, but this time with a small smile. 'You've changed a lot.'

'I might've changed,' He replied, eyes looking lovingly at the squishy boy in front of him. 'But my softness for you will never. Even you yourself, you have never changed even a bit.'

'Why, is that another way of telling me that you want to squish my cheeks again?' He teased, making Chanyeol giggle hearing him. 'Of course, I want to.'

Kyungsoo knew by Chanyeol's gaze on him, he had to run as soon as possible. 'Come here and let me squish those fat cheeks!'

The designer ran immediately and the CEO chased after him with a determined look on his face. He giggled as soon as he arrived in front of the opening elevator, hurrying inside. His eyes scanned the whole place, hoping Chanyeol won't appear while the elevator was still open.

'Kyungsoo!' His eyes widened and moved to see the CEO running towards his direction. The small one tried to press the button to where his floor was, but then on the moment he pressed it, he was inside, cornering him. He should be anxiously staring at him, but instead the two laughed. It was a long time after they played together. 'Ah, the childhood memories.'

'You're still clumsy as ever, Yeollie.' He replied, eyes closing as he smiled. Chanyeol on the other hand was trying to keep his balance by putting his hand on the metal wall, breathing in and out. 'I know, but you're still competitive as ever.'

'You know what? Thanks to you, I'm more late than I am now.' He replied, causing the other to apologise. 'Really? I'm sorry then.'

To his surprise, he hit him softly with his fist. 'That wasn't sincere, but anyway, don't be. I'm enjoying my first time being late.'

'Getting bad, are we?' He teased. 'I'm surprised to see a boy who was afraid to break rules since he's scared to get his ass whooped by his mom now become a bad chestnut.'

'Can you stop?' He glared at him playfully, in which Chanyeol laughed. 'It's my first time so---'

Their conversation was cut short as he received a call from Junmyeon, which was a bit mysterious. 'Hello, Mr. Kim?'

' _Mr. Do, where are you?'_

'I'm going up.' He replied, licking his lips quickly. 'Why, Mr. Kim?'

' _I think Jongin wants to have a day off today.'_ He replied with a tone that made Kyungsoo worried and confused at the same time.  _'He said that you should be alone for today... he said he's busy.'_

'But I saw him today, Mr. Kim.'

_'You did, however, the look in his face looked sad. Did something happened between you two, Mr. Do?'_

'Nothing, Mr. Kim. As far as I remember, we haven't argued on something again the last time he was here.'

_'I see---'_

'But do you know where he was?'

_'No, I'm sorry.'_

'But, Mr. Kim, can I ask for something?'

' _What is it?'_

'Can I have a day off for today?'

' _Why?_ ' He asked, voice unsure.

'I have to go somewhere,' He replied with a very determined face that bothered Chanyeol a bit. 'And it's about Jongin.'

It took a while for Junmyeon for him to say yes, but he was relieved that he was allowed. He was even more surprised that Chanyeol offered sending him using his own car (since Chanyeol's intention on EX'ACT was to both Junmyeon all over again even if he wasn't that much like Yixing). A huge smile appeared on Kyungsoo's face as he thanked Chanyeol and went away.

The designer doesn't know where he was, however with his intuition, he knew where he was. The whole time the car was strolling, he was looking outside with a great amount of anxiety. As soon as they arrived on the seaside, Kyungsoo made the car stop. A familiar car was sitting outside, and he knew that it was his car.

He fucking knew it was his.

After thanking Chanyeol's driver (who gaved a tiny message of 'you can do it' to him that warmed his heart), he immediately rushed into the sea shore, eyes scanning to find the model, and finally, he spotted him on the rocks, his back facing him.

Kyungsoo sighed as he stood watching him.

Should he do it? Should he? Should he?

But fuck it, he thought, running carefully to him so he won't trip on the rocks. As soon as he arrived, he grabbed the model by his shoulder, making him widened his eyes.

 _Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it._ Kyungsoo thought. This might be the bravest thing he had done, and he hopes this shit would worth it and pay off its shit.

Tender love my ass, Kyungsoo finally kissed Jongin.


	12. it was only a kiss; how did it end up like this?

**[SPELLBOUND](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rU_RZy2XhI)** by _TVXQ!_  
 **[LOVE LINE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHvwuBzimIU)** by _TVXQ!_  
 **[DOUBLE TROUBLE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6sYW9x-MPk)** by _TVXQ!_  
 **[RUMOR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew739-bD5pM)** by _TVXQ!_  
 **[CHAMPAGNE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQQajFf6IYQ)** by _TVXQ!_ [ Yunho Solo ]  
 **[LOVE AGAIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOcXTfk-7Pw)** by _TVXQ!_  
 **[CLOSER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO3m2ICvF1Y)** by _TVXQ!_ [ Changmin Solo ]

* * *

 

 **[CURTAIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BG_xrO_7y2g)** by _SUHO_  
 **[DINNER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHj0S8-hwQU) ** by _SUHO_ ft. Jang Jane  
 **[FIRST LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_iNFQhr6AI)** by _EXO_  
 **[TENDER LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpEltTrkkzE)** by _EXO_  
 **[UNFAIR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl6KA_oXbDQ)** by _EXO_  
 **[SHE'S DREAMING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSQbWlgxHK0)** by _EXO_  
 **[LOVE, LOVE,LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ_wPlDsobA)** by _EXO-K/M_  
 **[MOONLIGHT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsE66VgVQds) ** by _EXO-K/M_  
 **[IN THIS WORLD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwmcxlf2cJA) ** by _EXO-CBX_  
 **[MYM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ-_4p2xYjk&t=203s)** by _LAY_  
 **[TONIGHT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROkHZbIixWE)** by _LAY_  
 **[HAND](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAwR28TdnHg)** by _LAY_

* * *

 **[CONGRATULATIONS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3sFsHrUyLQ) ** by _DAY6_  
 **[DANCE DANCE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAW0idSQ6Zs)** by _DAY6_  
 **[HI HELLO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7c7rBv-FUU)** by _DAY6_  
 **[I'LL TRY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-ysnvQpk6w) ** by _DAY6_  
 **[LIKE THAT SUN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMmicp6XKuM)** by _DAY6_  
 **[COLORS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OEkJikKqmI)** by _DAY6_  
 **[WARNING!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JggcLP5d_Ns)** by _DAY6_  
 **[SHOOT ME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2X2LdJAIpU) ** by _DAY6_

* * *

 **[ONEKIS2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2smNgqf5jjQ)** by _NU'EST_  
 **[RAKKAUS ON LUMIVALKOINEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRz2FbVycAM) ** by _ROBIN_ (Vain Elämää Kausi 6)  
 **[WE BELONG TOGETHER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0habxsuXW4g)** by _Mariah Carey_  
 **[MONSTER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfeEwt5_jsQ)** by _HENRY_  
 **[SOBER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5-ovx56zjk)** by _HYO_  
 **[MR. BRIGHTSIDE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE) ** by _The Killers_  
 **[WISHFUL THINKING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amCpYGELTCE)** by _Isac Elliot_  
 **[MISS JACKSON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUc_jXBD9DU) ** by  _Panic! At The Disco_  
 **[HEARTLESS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDSAG35pOZs)** by _U-KISS_  
 **[NO REGRET](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLnRWBZg3TM) ** by _U-KISS_  
 **[BLACK HEART](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF1HVN2RoCk) ** by _UNB_  
 **[LADY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1JiptOTxno)** by _EXID_  
 **[BACK 2 U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2gbl-YkyPQ)** (AM 01:27) by _NCT 127_  
 **[DAY AND NIGHT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr_OsRLDj1E)** by _TAEMIN_  
 **[AIRPLANE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70MBQrlsr_M)** by _f(x)_  
 **[I'M GOOD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DyOU81eSSA)** by _HENRY_ ft. nafla

 

For a few seconds he held their kiss, and Kyungsoo was surprised there wasn't a bitter feeling (again for the second time there the feeling wasn't appearing) on the pit of his stomach, and to his surprise, he felt the things he wanted to experience.

Jongin's thick, puckering lips. Under his own. The plumpness and softness were under his touch. It was a kiss. It was a kiss that lasted for like six seconds.

Kyungsoo was surprised with himself; the audacity of his own body acting on its own without his brain processing for a few moments, and all he did was this.

A fucking kiss. And Jongin looked like he never expected this too. His eyes widened both in the moment and after they moved away, with a few blinking happening afterwards. They both looked at each other in the eye, with the designer's cheeks heating intensely under his gaze. Kyungsoo wants to die so bad; he was causing too much trouble for himself.

But was this all trouble, anyway?

'Look, I'm sorry!' He blurted out the moment he broke their gaze, making Jongin surprised. The lovely sound of the waves around was the only one creating noise afterwards, with two people with distinct and contrasting feelings were put together into one place; one was certain that he was lost and bitter (he didn't just want to admit that in fact, he was lowkey jealous), and the other was confused yet amazed at the same time with himself.

Inside Kyungsoo's head were only death wishes for himself, and he could've been running away right now in further embarrassment, but instead he was here; still staying, still sitting with the guy whom he suddenly kissed. His heart was beating fast (he did wondered how come he never had an attack yet), and it was becoming even more faster when he slowly looked up to see the model's face slowly cracking into a smile.

Slowly, and slowly, a smile was formed. His eyes were becoming cresents, and his hand were crawling up to his own, with his face going nearer to him. Their gazes met again, and Kyungsoo was unsure what to do or what to feel, whereas Jongin was just looking at him, smiling; as if he knew what to do. ' _Hyung,_ do you like me?'

His eyes widened. 'I.. I don't know.'

'Then why did you kiss me?'

He broke their gaze again. 'I... I don't know again.'

To his surprise (and disappoinment), Jongin moved away from him and stood up. He diverted his gaze to the sea before speaking; 'If you don't know then, how much more my own feelings when I suddenly saw you doing things with people who isn't me?'

Kyungsoo wanted to explain, however, Jongin went away. The designer didn't know why, but deep inside of him, he wanted to apologise to Jongin and explain it all for him. There was guilt, yet he doesn't know why he was feeling this way.

He is a fucking confused chestnut.

His eyes followed the model as he walked away, with the heavy feeling on his heart as he saw his chance slipping away from his fingers. But to his surprise, the man stopped, not to far from where he was sitting and turned his head of him. 'It was selfish of me to do that, but  _hyung,_ if you're going to ask me that question, I'd answer yes.'

His eyes widened even more when he turned his body in front of him, with a huge, genuine smile spread across his gentle-looking face. ' _Hyung,_ I don't know why, but I really, really like you.'

He ran towards him again, and Kyungsoo's brain was suddenly not working enough to process what's happening in front of him as the model cupped his face, gently carressing his heart-shaped lips with his thumb.

'Kyungsoo- _hyung,_ I love you.'

A slow, tender kiss happened when Jongin slowly crashed his lips on Kyungsoo's; eyes closed deep in euphoria and ecstacy. The model's hands were creeping around Kyungsoo's body, holding his head and his back to keep him balanced. Kyungsoo, by surprise, bit his lips and hesitatingly moved his hands into Jongin's back to grasp at his clothes. The model could not help but to feel breathless (he was literally out of breath) as he bit back Kyungsoo's lip, only to be surprised with a whimper escaping from his mouth.

They moved their mouths and looked into each other's eyes again; Kyungsoo's eyes were crystal-clear innocent to Jongin, like a flower in the heart of the sea. He was a little angel in front of him, kissing him deeply. But to Jongin's surprise, Kyungsoo pulled his collar and kissed him again, playing with his hair as he tried to pull the model closer. His eyes were shut but Jongin's weren't.

The model moaned, amused--Kyungsoo was too unexpected to be really like this.

The two still had their mouths connected, but with Jongin slowly putting the designer's body on the smooth side of a rock and started moving around to feel his body. He made his way to Kyungsoo's shirt and unbuttoned it little by little until his collar bone was exposed, with the designer feeling the coldness of the sea starting to place down on his exposed skin.

They parted, and what Jongin attacked next was Kyungsoo's neck. The designer could not help but to look at the sky with hazy eyes while the model started kissing his neck as if it was something he can't live without. A moan escaped in Kyungsoo's lips before mentioning Jongin's name as soon as he started sucking the sweet spot on his neck while licking it.

After a few times, Jongin went up from where he was, only to meet Kyungsoo's eyes, which were filled with lust like him. A huge smile was on Jongin's face that made Kyungsoo tingle inside, making him realise that the model made a hickey on him. ' _Hyung._ '

Kyungsoo doesn't know why, but deep inside he really liked it---despite he was really new to such things. He lazily raised him an eyebrow. 'Hm?'

'Do you really like me?'

Silence. Jongin looked at him with pure disappointment before moving to his ear. ' _Hyung,_ I'm asking if you really like me.'

'What if I don't?' Hearing those strong words made Jongin hard a bit, but he smirked. 'Then we'll just be a dream that will never ever happen.'

To his surprise, he was pulled by Kyungsoo, who whispered in a breathy, need voice, 'That sounds nice, but I like it better when...'

Jongin's eyes widened as he felt a peck and a swift lick on his ear as Kyungsoo added, 'I know I'm yours.'

The next thing Kyungsoo knew was that he was being carried by him (the devá ju but on another person) to bed. Their lips were connected as Jongin led him down to where his bed was, and all he saw was the model's smiling face against the white ceiling as they parted. There was no noise around, but only their deep breaths that were hitching as they looked at each other while slowly removing their clothes.

The cold feeling against his skin made Kyungsoo's breath hitch, even more that it made his breath arch as Jongin slowly and softly traced his naked abdomen with his finger, then later down to his legs when he removed his underwear, only to be left completely naked under Jongin's touch.

'You're lovely,  _hyung._ '

'What makes you think of that?'

'Look at you,' He moved his finger to where his left nipple was, and started rubbing it in a circular motion continously that gave a tingling feeling to Kyungsoo, and he was helpless as he felt his whole body arousing. 'Beautifully untouched.'

'I'm a virgin, that's why.' was his reason, making the model chuckle. 'That's a plus for me. Don't worry,  _hyung._ I'm experienced.'

'Are you? So you've had sex before? To whom?' Jongin could not help but to smile at the question being thrown by Kyungsoo, who looked like he was more curious about him than what they were doing now. 'Well...'

The designer's eyes widened as he was suddenly given a deep kiss by him who later had a huge grin on his face. 'It doesn't matter,  _hyung._ '

They continued kissing, with Jongin's erect dick brushing against the designer's thigh while his huge hand was creeping to his own that was half hard. To his surprise, the model grinded his hips at the same time he touched and slowly played his dick, making him whimper.

The motion of Jongin's hand was becoming faster and Kyungsoo was now breathless, biting his lip while he was kissing his neck, followed by light hickies. As soon as he rubbed the tip with his thumb, Kyungsoo finally let out a moan that he was surpressing.

God, it was loud. And Jongin fucking loved it.

He chuckled. ' _Hyung,_ you're lovely.'

The designer bit his lip and gripped the sheets tight as the model pumped faster, eventually whimpering as he came. Jongin never stopped for a moment but instead had his cum-coated fingers dragging down to his balls yet he finally stopped, breathing heavily while his eyes met his. He was confused. 'J...jongin?'

'Are you okay with this?' He asked, breath husky while Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows more in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'Do you want to continue all down here?' He asked in a worried tone as he gently patted his hand on his buttocks. Kyungsoo was glad (the specific word on his head was  _wow daddy_ ), but instead of answering or  _even_ nodding, he hid his flushing red face in his hand, in which Jongin chuckled to.

' _Hyung,_  why are you hiding your face?' He asked innocently as he sat on his knees to removed his hands that were covering his pretty face---they were a bit hard to remove. ' _Hyung,_ come on.'

'I'm shy.'

'Why?'

'It's my first time.' He replied, still not removing his fingers and was pressing them firmer on his face. Jongin could not help but to have a huge grin despite of having a sweaty and horny face---this egghead of a  _hyung_ was honestly so cute; he could see him blush even underneath his hands and he could not help but to be reply in a soft, gentle tone while placing his hands on his in a very tender manner. 'I'll try my best to make you feel comfortable, okay?'

There was no reply. But instead of remembering silence meant a yes, Jongin became more worried instead. 'Are you sure about this... really? If you're unsure, then I'll stop.'

There was still no answer, yet Kyungsoo was panicking underneath his hands. The model was about to stand up and accept his decision when the designer immediately thought quickly ( _He was very advanced in thinking_ ) and pulled his face towards his. A soft, lovely kiss met the two and Jongin was caught off guard, who immediately blinked afterwards. 'Why are you so scared? I'm going to be fine.'

'Are you sure?' He did not expect that he would met his hand, but it made him smile. 'Well, I am, jerk!'

He took a look before running his hand on his head and giving a quick peck on the lips. Immediately, he licked his fingers---Jongin was doubting himself and there were a thousand thoughts and questions that were popping up on every second.  _What if he'll wince and regret doing it? What if he'll realise he's straight and all of these were happening because he's horny and is experimenting?_ Jongin was too doubtful of himself; but he trusts Kyungsoo.

'What the fuck are you taking so long for?' He could not help but to give an unbelieving look due to his audacity for him to demand to hurry. 'Hey, you're impatient, aren't you?'

'Well I---' His words were cut off to a moan as the model slowly entered his fingers inside him. Jongin controlled himself as he tried his best not to tense the both of them; Kyungsoo was moaning loud--he was surprised that he was like this in front of Jongin---a fucking mess.

' _Hyung..._ are you okay?'

'I'm okay, I'm just... agh!'

Jongin chuckled, his voice huskier than before. 'You're in heaven, aren't you?'

The model scissored as he was trying to stretch open his  _hyung,_ who was a moaning mess in front of him. He stopped as soon as he felt like it was okay, and held his own erect dick before starting to jerk off in front of him. He did it for a few times before positioning in front of Kyungsoo, who was a bit bewildered of having a tip of someone's dick in front of his virgin asshole.

His eyes widened. Well, it has to be this way.

The model noticed his eyes were widening and blinking, making him turn to him for reassurance. ' _Hyung,_ are you sure it's okay? I'm really worried about you.'

'It's okay, really.'

'Your reaction says otherwise.'

'That's because I've never had someone's dick inside my ass.'

_This so sad. Alexa play Like A Virgin by Madonna._

All in Kyungsoo's mind were thoughts about his asshole.  _Would his ass go back to where it was before? Would it be still firm or he will have his asshole loose forever?_ There were a thousand thoughts popping up but---

'Ah!'

It all went down to the drain when Jongin's dick slowly went inside him, causing him to moan suddenly. The model let out a small 'fuck' as he controlled himself while entering deeper before turning to the moaning designer. Their eyes met and before Kyungsoo could say a word; Jongin, in all of a sudden, pounded him hard in bed, making him grip the sheets tight (that it would almost tear) and he was becoming breathless.

Jongin was a fucking demon a second before he started pounding. Fuck.

The bed creaked the same way the model kissed him--so hard that it would bust his bottom lip.

'You said you'll be gentle!' He cried out in between breaths, tears falling like waterfalls in between pleasure. But it sent shivers to his spine that made him arch his back when he replied with a whisper; 'I did, but I can't contain myself.'

All of the time Kyungsoo held unto Jongin, who was sucking the sweet spot on his neck while rubbing his nipples. He really wondered how he came into this situation. From being a spy to being fucked by the one's he's spying, he was really contemplating about life and natural selection.

When he felt like Jongin was treating him like a pillow prince (it really was like that), he whispered a stop in between words that immediately ceased Jongin and made him confused. They moved positions; Jongin laid his back on bed while Kyungsoo sat in front of him with Jongin's dick standing in front of his cheeks.

Despite of being sweaty and horny, Jongin gave a pout which made Kyungsoo give him a kiss. To his surprise, he went down and started sucking his collarbone. Jongin's breath hitched---more as Kyungsoo trailed it down to his nipples where he licked them in circles. ' _Hyung!_ '

But Jongin's eyes widened as he stopped, remembering there's one left that he knew Kyungsoo's gonna use his mouth for: his fucking dick.

'Are you gonna suck it?' Kyungsoo looked up as he was about to go down, but he stopped and shook his head. Jongin was confused--his confusion suddenly turned into amusement as he saw him put his dick slowly in his ass.

'10/10 would ride, Jongin.' He replied, which made him laugh. 'Is this really you,  _hyung?_ '

'Maybe in bed.' He replied sheepishly before bouncing up and down like a rollercoaster along with moans, but it got louder as Jongin stroked his dick playfully, making him end up put his head back while trying to ride his dick. They ended up moaning and cumming together, with Jongin arching his back just to release his seed inside Kyungsoo's lovely ass.

The designer fell into Jongin's arms as they both fell asleep, cum dripping on the both of them.

But before they blacked out, what came into Kyungsoo's mind was a question.

_Why the fuck did he do that?_

 

 


	13. what are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Do you still love him?'  
>  'A little.'_

The days went forward and Kyungsoo was really suprised of all the  _fortunate_  events that happened to him. It was a huge shock for him to be um-attracted to Jongin, who had a huge grin on his face the morning after, with his hands all around the designer's waist.

'Good morning,  _hyung._ ' became the first words he'll hear everyday ever since it all happened; and it was mostly on the phone with Jongin's husky bed voice that would make him blush immediately.

Ah, Kyungsoo smiled as he walked to the door of Junmyeon's office. It was a nice feeling---the same feeling he wanted to feel when the girl he wooed before also liked him, but it was different since he had his ass fucked raw, and he could feel his dick on his asshole everytime he walked. There was a long line on Kyungsoo's lips, resulting to the silent dilemma he had all the way from his apartment.

He had to do it.

He had to really do it.

Or else Jongin would have to smile in a lie.

The designer walked in with a serious look on his face as he twisted the door knob on Junmyeon's office door, but was suprised when he was met with the question 'Did you let him fuck you?'

Kyungsoo stood by the door, with his hand silently closing it. He was speechless, his mouth was open and his eyes widened while avoiding the CEO as his eyes were on the screen of his computer. After pausing, he sealed his lips and gulped.

Hell no, how did he know?

'No.' was his answer; voice going down into a sigh with fingers fidgeting along his shirt, hoping Junmyeon won't notice that he had told a white lie. But the CEO chuckled, making him freeze on where he stood.

'No use lying, Mr. Do. It's obvious from the hickies on your neck already.' He replied, pointing on his neck in which the designer frantically spotted. 'Getting good, are we? Now sit down and tell me everything.'

Kyungsoo immediately sat but paused in silence for a few moments in order to collect himself--he's having dilemma all over again. If he choose this, he'll have his own debut with Jongin, but what about him? They're blooming into something more and yet he has to tell a lie because if he'll know about this, the thing between them would be gone--he doesn't want that. His thoughts were cut off with Junmyeon's coughing, who later place a hand on his shoulder. 'Look, I get that you're worried that Jongin might know about this, but only you and I know this very secret.'

'I know, but I think he will hate me for this.'

'No use, Kyungsoo. A secret is always a secret with me.' He replied with a serious look on his face, in which he ignored as he thought hard before opening his mouth to talk about the things Jongin said to him the day they were in bed naked.

'He told me that there wasn't a reason at all, it's just that...' He sighed. 'He just can't move on without causing any pain inflicted on Sehun.'

'He wanted revenge?' Junmyeon's eyebrow was raised at the same Kyungsoo gulped before nodding slowly, adding 'Mentally.'

'Poor cousin..' was all Junmyeon could say as he slumped his back and crossed his fingers. 'But I do think he's in good hands with you, right?'

'What?' The designer gave a confused look which made him chuckle before holding his hand and slowly made circles on it. 'Don't you like my cousin, Mr. Do?'

'I do...I just...' He trailed off. He just what? Just felt something new? Felt like he was going to have the biggest mistake in his life? Kyungsoo tried to find words to complete his sentence--he was in vain. Realising he liked and got fucked by a man after liking girls for almost all of his life made him new for these kinds of things. The romance he had right now was tremendous--not that much innocent as he had with girls, but it gave a puffy feeling in his heart. He was surprised when the CEO softly tightened his grip on his hand. 'I support you two. Do your thing, Mr. Do. Make you and my cousin happy. Isn't it a win-win situation?'

He just agreed.

Kyungsoo just absent-mindedly agreed.

* * *

'Kyungsoo, what are you so blank for?' The designer blinked his eyes for so many times as he realised Chanyeol was pinching his cheek. The two were out for lunch, with Chanyeol usually insisting in paying for it whole. They started hanging out after they had that dramatic reunion in the middle of the hallway the same day Jongin confessed, and it almost felt like all the distance that they have for almost 10 years immediately vanished.

'Do I look blank,  _Mr. Park?_ ' he replied, stressing Chanyeol's surname to annoy him. The tall man immediately pressed his cheek harder, making the designer wince in pain. 'Stop it,  _hyung!'_

'You shouldn't call me any of those two.' He spoke before cutting the steak. 'Call me the usual, Kyungsoo. I missed my nickname.'

Kyungsoo immediately smiled after knowing he still wanted to use it. 'Yeol.'

The dimple that Kyungsoo loved suddenly appeared right in front of his eyes, making it his turn to pinch the CEO's cheek. 'Argh! Don't you realise I'm eating!'

He giggled as he saw him pout the same way as before. 10 long years ever since they said goodbye indirectly, yet still nothing changed. 'You still havent changed your way of pouting, Yeol.'

'Well, I'm still cute, ain't I?' He replied, putting his hands on his waist like a sassy bitch. The two laughed before Kyungso asked, 'Don't you think I've changed a lot?'

'No, you're still short.'

'And you're still a dumbass.' Chanyeol immediately looked up and met Kyungsoo's gaze, who was ready to bicker the tall man in front of him.

'Short.'

'Dumbass.'

'Short.'

'Dumbass.'

'Short.'

'Dumbass.'

'At least I can reach the cupboard.'

'At least I have a grown brain!' He replied, which made the CEO glare at him, before pinching the both of his cheeks hard. 'Call me a dumbass once again and I'll kiss you!'

'You ain't kissing me like before, Yeol! I might be short but I'm still cute as fuck.' He replied as he tried to block Chanyeol's lips from kissing his cheeks. 'If you won't stop, you dumbass, I'm going to kiss you on the lips!'

'What?' Chanyeol immediately stopped, making him confused. 'You're gonna kiss me on the lips?'

'Why? Are you a homophobic bitch?' He replied, removing his hands off his face. 'If you are, then goodbye to these childhood friendship, I've decided to unfriend.'

'No, it's just that...' He trailed off his words before breathing in and out, confusing Kyungsoo. 'I'm gay.'

'You are? Then good for you.' He snarked, making him laugh, remembering how this bitch is still the saltiest. 'I'm going gay too.'

'You are? Then, did someone dicked you down?'

'No. Hmm. Maybe?'

'What the fuck, just spill it out already, Kyungsoo.'

'I won't. But...'

'Is there gonna be a time limit like before?' He asked, hoping Kyungsoo would say yes. The little designer thought about it for a moment before nodding. 'Until my debut showcase.'

'Finally!' He gave a big grin. 'When is it?'

'Elle Style Fashion Week.'

'Well, okay then.' He replied smiling before contiuing to eat. Chanyeol's heart darkened a bit hearing Kyungsoo's words. For 10 years, he was always sure that he was the one. He hoped and prayed that he would meet him again and be his.

To the first boy he ever loved, his baby boy Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin had the biggest smile on his face as soon as he saw the little figure of the designer entering the room. He was so happy seeing him that he did not notice the dejected face of his, who immediately shifted into a surprised one as he was met with a deep kiss. 'What the fuck was that for?'

'Nothing,' He chuckled. 'I'm just happy to see you.'

Kyungsoo laughed at the model's all smiley face as they both sat down. 'We literally just saw each other two hours ago.'

He pinched his cheek softly as he pouted in front of him. 'But two hours is long,  _hyung..._ Plus you're too cute.'

'Do you like me that much, Jongin?' He replied as he started sewing the remaining pieces while the model's hand that was on his cheek suddenly went down to his leg. 'Yeah, I even love you.'

Kyungsoo was taken back by Jongin's words and had hidden it by focusing on sewing. It already passed for two weeks, and they were in this state that they are together but not really are; Kyungsoo knew he and Jongin made a relationship that has no label, but he was bothered by the fact that it was taken too casually by Jongin to say his love confessions--which made him fluster too much.

But as long as their relationship has no label, Kyungsoo is sure everything would be alright if that secret would be leaked out. Jongin won't be hurt the same way he was with Sehun since it was just a fling, and as for himself--he sighed.

He doesn't know.

His focused face suddenly broke as he felt Jongin's hand was carressing much more closer than his actual leg, making him sigh. 'Kim Jongin, what are you doing? You're making me go slower.'

'Do you feel it, Mr. Krabs?'

'I,I--What?' He immediately furrowed his eyebrows in confusion while Jongin laughed. 'I said, do you feel what I feel,  _hyung_?'

'You're horny, aren't you? Come on, Jongin, I've finished half of my pieces, and it's fast approaching.' Jongin immediately gave a pout of disappointment while still continuing to carress his leg. 'We can do it later.'

The model's face lightened up as soon as he heard his words, making his eyes shine. 'Are you sure?'

'I am.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'How sure are you?' Jongin raised his eyebrow at the same time placing his hands on his hips, making Kyungsoo laugh at his childish act. 'Sure as this.'

To his surprise, Jongin was pulled by the collar by him to a deep kiss. The model slowly bit the designer's bottom lip before entering his tongue while Kyungsoo was trying to control himself at work. As soon as he felt that his hands were reaching to his ass, he immediately pulled out, making him surprised. He gave him a smile. 'Pink on bronze skin looks good today.'

The night later, they fucked. It was a bit playful to say at least; Jongin was being a kid as he continued pouting and Kyungsoo was surprised that he got some sensual fucking from him. The both of them were tired as they laid on Kyungsoo's bed, with their hands intertwined and naked bodies closer with each other. Jongin was hugging Kyungsoo as he was about to go to a deep sleep, whereas he was there, wide awake.

He wondered to himself if this will continue forever, or maybe this will just continue without real meaning.

But ain't this kind of relationship meaningful without outspoken label? Kyungsoo's lip twitched at that thought. He knew he confessed to him sincerely, but it was him who couldn't get a hold of it.

'Jongin?'

'Hm?' answered the model who was moments into deep slumber. The designer paused for a moment as he gazed at the ceiling before asking, 'I want to ask you something.'

'What is it?' He replied into something that was almost a whisper, making him sigh silently. He took a few moments again, but this time he had a dilemma.  _Why was he asking if he knew it was clear? What if he'll try to confirm it again, it would be just nothing but_   _another kind of fling? What if he's just bored and wants some fun?_

But his next question shook him.

_What if he's just the replacement for the relationship he had with Sehun?_

Kyungsoo knew it would end up like this. He knew from the very beginning that once he realised that Jongin was in a heartbreak that he never moved on to, it was like trying to heal him from a disaster. But he was just a moth trying to see the beauty of the flame, inching closer just to see himself getting hurt. Slowly, he breathed in and out before asking him a question he hated to ask.

'What are we?'

'Hm?' Jongin replied with almost a grumble as he scooted nearer to Kyungsoo and buried his head on his chest. 'What are we, Jongin? What's our label.'

' _Hyung,_  I love you.' He replied, lips touching on the designer's skin.

'That's not what I wanted to as an answer, I---'

'But it's up to you.' He cut him off as he was starting to go to sleep. 'I am okay for any label you'll give to us.'

'But don't you feel like we're just a fling?' He asked; his breathing was going up and down in a heavy manner as he was anticipating Jongin's answer, but he was speechless of what he was going to say next.

'No, but much more I felt like it's just a one-sided relationship.'

He sighed. 'As much as you felt like this was just a one-sided relationship, I felt like we are together at the same time we aren't.'

He paused before he continued. 'I'm afraid hurting you, Jongin. I just felt like the thing we share right now doesn't feel right if I don't know the label.'

He turned his head to see Jongin's eyes closed, making him sigh again. How many times did he sigh today? He doesn't even know.

'Do you still love Sehun?'

He waited. And waited. Until he heard his heart break as he replied in a whisper.

'A little.'

* * *

'Little by little, it would be okay.' He spoke out of nowhere as he glanced at the two figures on the screen, talking intimately with each other.

_'I know, but I think he will hate me for this.'_

_'No use, Kyungsoo. A secret will always be a secret to me.'_ spoke the speaker beside his computer, making him laugh. 'A secret will always be exposed no matter how you try to hide to it.

Slowly, he moved to where a series of photos he took the last time he saw Jongin and some boy in the beach shore. 'How will the world react if they see you, the model every lady loved, be this gay?'

He smiled at himself. 'It's time for revenge. Goodbye to your career, Kim Jongin.'


	14. super_junior_-_this_is_love.mp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Who? Is that you? Oh? Mr. Park! You're still out there with your big ears?'_
> 
> _'Big ears?'_
> 
> _'Yeah. Like an elephant....But it's cute. Cute elephant ears.'  
>  \-----  
> 'I wish...we were real.'_
> 
> _'Why, hyung?'_
> 
> _'It's feels... so real... yet so fake.... No labels...Jongin... it hurts.'_
> 
> _'Someday, I will. But I like you too much, hyung---and too much can kill the both of us.'  
>  \-----  
> 'From the very beginning, you were the reason why I'm here, stuck under your control. Now, I'm gonna rule you. Welcome to the modelling world, Kim J.' _

Chanyeol's mind was in a deep state of confusion as he stepped in inside a café in Yeonnamdong. It had a comic-like design, making his eyes draw tricks on him, but he wanted to laugh. There was some part of his body that tricked him the most out of all.

It was his heart tricking him to fall in love out of Kyungsoo.

Ever since they were kids, Chanyeol would just stare at his tiny best friend and won't say anything. He knew Kyungsoo is very cute and no one can really oppose the fact that the boy never changed even after ten years of separation, he never had changed. So were the tall CEO's feelings for him.

He sighed. Ah, yes---he was in fact the epitome of what Junmyeon said one time the three of them were together drunk and that Yixing was still trying his best to hit him.

_'People can't forget the people who aren't there than the people who are next to them. That's what they say about first love--you can't see nor touch it since they're living on your mind.'_

10 years---how long was that?

Chanyeol hoped ever since he met him again that he would have a chance to be him, not as his childhood bestfriend but as a lover. But then again---Jongin steals the show as always. It was a boring day for Chanyeol when he decided to visit and annoy Junmyeon, only to see Jongin stealing a kiss on the lips of Kyungsoo Chanyeol want to taste too. He was true to himself though--the tall CEO knew his heart was broken seeing his lifetime crush have someone else other than him. Curious, he wanted Kyungsoo to confirm it.

 _'You're dating Jongin, aren't you?'_  He asked him one time out of nowhere when they had lunch together and he was surprised when he saw his reaction---his eyes widened, cheeks reddened and lip bitten. But his reply was the opposite. It was a no.

' _Are you sure?'_ He wanted to press and ask him further--he was desperate. But it was the same, it was a no. ' _We aren't dating.'_

_'Why did I saw him give you a kiss, then?'_

_'Huh?'_ Kyungsoo's cheeks fired up in bright red, making him chuckle. They weren't dating---they were a some. Chanyeol laughed--he laughed bitterly. ' _See? Even though you aren't dating, you're still a thing. Am I right?'_

Kyungsoo did not give an answer that time due to embarrassment. Chanyeol instead gave him a playful smile. ' _Haven't you heard that he was a player? I mean I don't want to break his image in your brain, but he beds different people at night.'_

The tiny man laughed after the pressuring tension as the CEO winked at him.  _'You better date me instead. I'm worth it.'_

Kyungsoo blinked, but Chanyeol laughed at his expression. ' _Don't give that look. It's just a joke.'_

It's always a joke. A joke. A fucking joke with burning feelings of desperation.

The little heartbreak he experienced the last time led him to a bar, as it felt like going to a nightclub would do him no good and would give him a headache instead. He sat at one of the stools, drinking his whiskey slowly while trying to contain his thoughts, but his attention was caught by the slurred tone of a man that wasn't far from him. His eyes moved and saw a familiar face a few stools before him, drunk as fuck.

It was one of the main designers of EX'ACT who entered the last time to submit something. Standing up from where he was, he slowly went to him only to be given a flying kiss.

'Mr. Byun?' He asked in usual deep voice that made the man startle before him. Baekhyun had his hair in a messy state, his eyes were in crescents and his cheeks were really pink, indicating that he was drunk. He can't help but to chuckle at the state of the man--he thought he was cute.

'Who? Is that you? Oh? Mr. Park!' He exclaimed while patting the empty stool next to him. 'You're still out there with your big ears?'

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the man's statement. 'Big ears?'

'Yeah.' He replied as he laid his head on the table. 'Like an elephant.'

The man was about to go off and be mad at him for insulting his ears, but Baekhyun immediately added something. 'But it's cute. Cute elephant ears.'

The soft giggle that came out of Baekhyun's mouth made Chanyeol soften--and without his realisation, he was starting to think that he was cute.

Maybe a start of a love story? Or just a story of him trying to contain himself of not punching him in the face?

The whole night Chanyeol was with him, Baekhyun mindlessly said nonsense things, including the  _ahjussi_ who gave him a huge amount of wasabi just because he wanted to see his cheeks red. The tall man was starting to get annoyed listening to him telling stories that he could not understand because of his slurred, drunk words, but he was too drawn to him that he could not say anything and would sit there. But what caught his attention was his question.

'Why do you like our egg so much?'

'Excuse me? Egg?'

'Yeah, why do you like him so much?' He asked back, pouting. It look him a few moments before realising it was Kyungsoo was talking about. A huge grin appeared on his face as he asked back, 'Why do you think so?'

To his surprise, his hand was grabbed by Baekhyun's tiny ones, making him see how big his compared to the man in front of him. Baekhyun continued to be cute as he replied, 'Because you have mellow eyes whenever he's around! Why don't you like me instead?'

He was even more surprised when Baekhyun poked his own cheeks by using his finger, allowing him to feel the softness of it. His eyes widened. 'You like me, Mr. Byun?'

'No!' He replied with a pout. 'Junmyeon?'

'No!'

'Then who?'

He gave him a sad pout. 'He is tall, rich and handsome. He is well known--part of big three. But he doesn't know me though.'

'Perhaps you're talking about Mr. Zhang?' He suggested, but Baekhyun giggled at him. 'No, but I heard he is very good at topping in bed.'

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun's reply, who in turn, giggled. 'Who told you that?'

Baekhyun's head was swinging back and forth as he tried to sit straight, only to lose balance of his whole self.

Gladly, like some actor in a romantic movie, Chanyeol immediately caught him with his huge arms. There was a small distance between them, making the CEO look directly on Baekhyun's drunken, smiling face.

_This is love This is love_   
_The clear sky,_   
_the sun over the horizon_   
_This is love This is love_   
_You taught me that_   
_everything in the world is love_

_Out of the plain people who will be_   
_forgotten in a matter of seconds_   
_I know you're different_   
_Like the stars, love love_   
_Just the way it is, love love_   
_You and me Just us two_

Super Junior said fuck single lives and matched their song at the same time they met gazes. Looking at the completely drunk man in front of him, he thought what he had was enough and accompanied him to his car, where he asked Kyungsoo about his address. A deep sigh came out of his mouth as he sat, looking blankly for a moment before looking at the tiny man sleeping at the back.

A smile appeared on his face. Maybe, this isn't bad at all.

* * *

His tiny fingers were intertwined with his huge ones and both of their legs were tangled with each other as they were in bed, asleep.

There was no sound at that time, only the soft snores while they were trying to muzzle their noses at each other, heavily yet sound asleep.

He loved the scent of his hair and felt like if he's gonna die from sniffing them from time to time. Yet he could not help himself, the man was smelling like a newly washed baby.

Three hours ago, Jongin wanted to fuck the life outta Kyungsoo. The model was horny as shit, but seeing how Kyungsoo was tired and all, the horniness turned into softness. The small man was starting to doze off as he tried to brush his teeth, making Jongin giggle as he watched him. In just a few days, his whole collection would be shown and he would be recognised as a designer for EX'ACT---no wonder he was very tired.

His heart went on full uwu when he saw him in pajamas: a soft, long-sleeved powder blue shirt and penguin-patterned shorts.  _Kyungsuwu._

Seeing how his smooth, hairlessly white legs were, Jongin would've been horny, but the power of uwu made him look at the most important thing in life: the little man sleeping soundly in his arms like a baby penguin.

'I wish...' Jongin was surprised when he heard those coming softly from Kyungsoo's mouth, making him check whether he's awake or not--he was just sleep talking. 'Hm?'

'...we were real.' He continued, making him whisper softly with a 'Why, hyung?'

'It's feels... so real... yet so fake.... No labels...' He continued, eyes shut close to his chest. 'Jongin... it hurts.'

Jongin's lip twitched as soon as he heard those words. He wanted to start another chapter with him however, his past is still there hindering him to start over. He answered silence as he placed him closer to his chest and planted a kiss on his forehead.

'Someday, I will.'

But the question was, when will that be?

He could not answer the question--all he knew is that he needed time to reflect himself about it and wonder. He knew he and Kyungsoo were just two people who were coincidentally placed together by destiny, stuck in a little knot without chances of letting go.

Jongin took another look again to the boy sleeping soundly in his chest. He was very peaceful in his arms, like a long-known lover sleeping. He wanted to feel it geniunely, yet with the things that trouble him the most, it seemed like it was too fast forward.

'Kyungsoo, I promise.' He mumbled as he slowly placed a kiss again on his forehead, to his nose and finally, a light peck on his lips.

Someday. He hoped.

But he was too easy on himself.

Something might break. Something might break that will hurt the both of them.

'I like you too much,  _hyung_ \---and too much can kill the both of us.'

* * *

His long fingers were sore after typing endlessly on the keyboard. Hundreds---no, thousands of words were typed, along with the compilation of photos and videos he saved from all his expeditions in the past few months. He promised his parents that he will come back with the best new job; he promised that he will take back what was stole from him and he promised to himself that he will take revenge.

'From the very beginning, you were the reason why I'm here, stuck under your control.' He spoke to himself as he looked at the photo of Jongin kissing a man on the seashore. There was a disgusting feeling beneath his stomach but it was satisfying at the same time---because he was able to find something that can bring Kim Jongin down and maybe raise him up. 'Now, I'm gonna rule you.'

He knew he had been skipping work lately, and that his boss and co-workers feel suspicious of it but he doesn't care at all---it would be over already and he would take the spotlight that could've been his from the very beginning. He can taste the very feeling of victory on his mouth as he took at look at his newly finished document.

' ** _Kim Jongin is in a Closeted Gay Relationship: Facts and Evidences.'_**

He then remove them and placed them on the unsigned contract beside the laptop. It was from COUNTDOWN, a modelling agency that has been rivaling EXODUS for the past 2 years, and it wasn't just a simple contract---it was a modelling contract.

That modelling contract that could shoot him up to stardom.

Oh god, he liked that. He liked to see Jongin's worried face when he hears the news that he isn't someone that people are wanting to have. He wanted to see his career fall down from the very heavens and that he wanted to see his life to be very miserable.

'God... why does it have to be this way?' He asked as he quickly sent the link to Dispatch, then to some sites that can easily spread rumours. He leaned back on his chair and sighed. 'Will I be recognised when i change my style?'

There was anxiety building up on him as he started to realise that there could be a chance that everyone from EX'ACT would recognise him, making him jump from his seat and stand in front of the mirror.

He slowly styled his hair up, revealing his clear forehead and thick eyebrows. Then he removed his glasses before taking a look at himself. He smiled.

'I was wrong.' He replied, seeing how different he was then. 'Welcome to the modelling world, Kim J.'


	15. say what's on your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'You know what, Kyungsoo?'_
> 
> _'Hm?'_
> 
> _'Why don't you live with me?'_
> 
> **WARNING: ANGST AHEAD**

Today is the day Kyungsoo has been waiting for the whole nine months.

And today is the same day he'd been gathering the courage to break his heart for the first time.

It was the fashion week--on the last day he'll be showcasing his works and be called officially an EX'ACT designer. His small fingers were playing around in nervousness not because of his showcase, but because of Jongin. There was a few minutes left before he'll showcase his works and Jongin--who was really excited that he almost fucked him on the way to the venue.

Jongin was still in the dressing room, and Kyungsoo was already drenched in sweat.

' _Hyung?_ ' The designer stood from his seat and turned to the model, who gave a worried look, seeing how sweaty he was. He grabbed a tissue and wiped sweat gently while slowly kissing the dried parts to calm him down. 'What's wrong?'

'I...' Kyungsoo hesitated, but seeing how handsome he was on his creation, he gave a small smile. 'You really look good on my amber suit.'

'Of course, I have a good taste.' He smirked while gently carressing the designer's cheek before giving a peck. 'Plus, you know what's good for me.'

Jongin was about to give a full kiss when Kyungsoo blocked it with his hand, making him worry even more. 'What's really wrong,  _hyung_?'

'I....' He bit his lip. 'We... we don't have a label, r-right?'

'What?' He asked in disbelief as he scooted closer and held the block hands of the designer. 'What are you sayi--'

'It wouldn't be hard for you to move on, right?' He said as he weakly held into Jongin's chest with a sigh. ' _Hyung,_ we haven't started yet but you're breaking up with me already?'

'Isn't this like a joke, right?' He whispered, tugging on the suit. 'I'm sorry, Jongin.'

'What are you saying sorry for--- _Hyung!_ ' He spoke as he tried to pull Kyungsoo back into his arms but he kept on pulling.

'This going to hurt you, Jongin.'

'We can fix this,  _hyung._ We'll be better...'

There were tears forming on Kyungsoo's eyes, but he tried his best from crying. 'You can't fix this! None of us can't!'

'Then what the fuck is it?!'

'I am just someone your cousin sent to get information about you and your fucking ex!' He screamed, pushing him away. Jongin stood in front of him, speechless. 'W...what?'

'He sent me to know what happened to you and Sehun! He told me to be closer to you even if it means with me being your boyfriend!'

His jaw and fists clenched at the same in the anger that was triggered. 'That annoying cou---'

'Don't blame him--it was my fault for getting this far with you. I have to severe it now that we are still not together so that I can't hurt you mo--'

' _Hyung..._ ' Jongin's hand tried to cup Kyungsoo's face, but he tried to avoid in his direction. 'You've hurt me more than enough when you said everything was a lie, how much more that you want to severe what we have right now?'

He looked down on the floor and sighed. 'I'm sorry, Jongin.'

' _Hyung_ , before you go---did you love me?'

The designer's eyes widened. He wanted to say yes and start a different life with him--but he doesn't want him to love the one who hurt him. Sadly, he looked up to him and surpressed his tears into a smile. 'I'm sorry... I didn't.'

Every single energy on Jongin's body vanished as he let his hand go, making Kyungsoo walk away. He... he couldn't believe it for himself. All those kisses, those sweet nothings and everything were all fake.

The designer stopped on his tracks and ran back to him--in Jongin's hope that he'd changed his mind. His lips touched the model's in a soft, lingering manner, before making him face the truth.

'Thank you for everything... even if it meant nothing to me.'

Kyungsoo immediately turned to stop Jongin from seeing the tear slipping from his eye, and to stop him from seeing both of their broken hearts.

The whole showcase was having a smooth flow, along with everyone anticipating Jongin stealing the whole show with oozing sexiness. The model kept his usual neutral face and the designer kept on smiling despite their hearts were broken.

It wasn't the afterparty that surprised Jongin the most, but the swarm of reporters waiting for him. The model was about to ignore and go on to the party when one went near and almost shoved their microphone to his face. 'Mr. Kim, what can you say about your scandal?'

'What do you mean scandal?' He took a confused look at Junmyeon, who was also confused. 'Oh, so you didn't know?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Today, someone released photos of you kissing a man on the beach. Now it is a big question for you to answer: are you gay or not?'

'I...' Just as he about to answer, Junmyeon went in. 'Excuse me, but we are late for another event. Jongin, let's get in.'

'Jongin! Jongin!' were the reporters' shouts he ignore as he went inside the car. He couldn't believe that just the same time he'd have his heart break, he'd have to face this secret he'd been hiding from the start of his career.

'Who was that man you kissed and what is your relationship with him?'

The model laughed at that very question before pushing his head back--with a sigh coming out from his mouth.

'Nothing. We were nothing right from the start.'

* * *

The later days were hell for Jongin as there are swarms of more reporters waiting on his home just to ask the same question everyday, even as far as the next fashion week. Jongin was glad no one seemed to throw hate in his fanclub or anyone, it's just the pesky reporters who want the juicy shit out of his life for everyone to read.

'Jongin! Jongin!' They even reached to his next showcase, where Kyungsoo was also present at that time. Luckily for him, Taemin was also present and was with him. As soon as they walked out, everyone rushed at him.

'Jongin! Jongin!' They all shouted again, and the model hated it---but he had no choice but to face them to shut them up. 'Who was that man you kissed?'

To his surprise, behind the reporters  was the short designer himself, who looked at him with widened eyes. Seeing his expression made him smirk.  _Wouldn't it be nice to say something that would hurt him a bit?_

'That was just some hookup.' He explained, making everyone surprised when he held Taemin's hand. 'Those were very long ago--and I'm actually dating Taemin right now.'

The man was confused, but he stepped on his foot, making give a fake smile. 'Ah, I've been dating him for a while now. I'm glad everyone's been supporting him when he came out.'

'So how long are you dating?'

'Just a month ago.'

'Wh---'

'That's all everyone, we have to go.' Jongin immediately ran, dragging Taemin along with him. As soon as they were in the car, he could not help himself but to cry on Taemin's arms.

Kyungsoo's expression was something at that time--his eyes widened but there was a little hope in them, but he looked hurt when he lied about Taemin being his new partner.

'Why did he have to lie to me?' Taemin slowly wiped the model's tears with his bare hands, only to reply with 'He didn't want to love you with a lie and hurt you.'

'Doesn't he think he's hurting me much now?'

'You know the situation now, Jongin. Who knows, he could've set up that to frame---'

He gave him an angry, stern look. 'He would never do something like this...'

All of his endless cries put him and his broken heart into a sad sleep.

* * *

'I feel like I know who caused Jongin's scandal and that they are in this company.' Minseok spoke as all of them were in the conference room. Everyone, including Chanyeol and Yixing, was gathered for a meeting as Kyungsoo was indirectly involved in the case as he was in the photo unidentified.

Junmyeon on the other hand, was pissed at the scandal. He kept on playing with the pen in his hand loudly that it was the only sound in the whole room. The cat-faced designer then added, 'I think it was Jonghyun.'

'How?' asked his husband with a look of disbelief. 'You know how he is very hon--'

'That's the shit that makes it sketchy!' He retorted, making Jongdae shut up. 'He is too kind, too soft, too innocent and too silent! He's fucking secretive too--don't you realise how he kept on taking more frequent absents the time Kyungsoo arrived? It's suspicious.'

'Didn't he also resigned recently, Junmyeon?' spoke Sehun, who was beside Junmyeon. Everyone's eyes turned to him, shocked. 'Since when?'

'Uhm, three days before the showcase. He said in the letter it was for personal reasons, but when I asked--'It's none of your business'. How rude.' He replied, rolling his eyes as he remembered Jonghyun's cocky face.

'But that's not how Jonghyun talks...' Baekhyun spoke, trailing his words in disbelief, but Sehun cut him out. 'I was surprised too, since he looks like the type to be gentle. Maybe he is the culprit.'

'Let's say that he is the one who sent the photos, why did he do it thought?' asked Jongdae, who was trying to calm his husband. 'Does he have a big hate for us gays?'

'No. Not that.' It was the first time Junmyeon spoke ever since he entered the room. 'I think he really hates Jongin.'

'Hmm... is it because of him stealing the show?'

'I don't know, but we have to investigate.' Junmyeon answered, and the meeting ended with nothing but silence. Kyungsoo was about to go home when the CEO called him, eyes full of worry. 'Kyungsoo, what happened to you and my cousin?'

'Ah... your cousin?' He spoke, making the CEO notice his lifelessness. 'I ended things with him already... told him the truth...'

'Why did you do that?' To the designer's surprise, he pulled his arm. 'You're the one he needs right no--'

'I told him right before this shit happened.' A blank look was in his face when he removed his hand from him. 'What's the use of being with him when I'm just there to juice out some news from him.'

'I'm sorr--'

'No need to be sorry.' He replied before walking away. 'It was my fault for falling for him anyway.'

Despite walking like a blank zombie, Kyungsoo was on the verge of crying, but he tried to stop himself.  _Is this how love feels like?_ He tried to ask himself. The sweetness and playfulness of love that made him happy, and here he was, almost crying because of the pain. If love meant sacrificing, it would be okay since he was used to it.

But why does it hurt him much?

To his surprise, some huge hands grabbed and pulled him in a hug. A deep voice welcomed his ears that made him release all of his tears. 'Kyungsoo, please cry.'

'Chanyeol...' He said in between sobs, but he was silenced by him with a kiss on the forehead. 'Shh... just cry, don't talk.'

Chanyeol carried him like a child into his car, unaware of the eyes following him. In the car, the designer let out his tears, making the CEO listen to him crying. It hurts him to see Kyungsoo cry, but he have to be strong. They arrived to Chanyeol's enormous house when he stopped crying. 'Why are we here?'

'I want you by my side.' He replied with a smile on his face, showing the little dimple on his cheek. 'I can't leave you alone like that.'

Chanyeol was happy, for the first time that there was someone other than him and the maids of the house. He was happy that there was someone he can talk to; someone he can eat with and someone he can share stories with in the household---and he was glad it was Kyungsoo.

'So tell me about you and Jongin.'

'We aren't actually together... we just fuck.'

'So you're fuck buddies?' Chanyeol could not help himself but to ruffle his hair. It was soft, like a small puppy. But Kyungsoo shook his head. 'We're more than that.'

'Hmm... did you love him?'

'Of course.' He felt his eyebrow twitch at his answer. 'I just denied it when he asked me. I'm glad I'm able to stop by telling the truth.'

'Wouldn't it be nice if you two still went on and eventually became together?'

'It would... but I don't want to lie.' The tall CEO could not help but to hug him tight. 'You're too good for this world, Kyungsoo.'

A small smile crept up on Kyungsoo's lips as he buried himself on Chanyeol's chest, allowing him to cuddle. 'You know what, Kyungsoo..'

'Hm?'

'Why don't you live with me?'


	16. chanyeol, i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'I will... for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all kaisooists, I'm sorry.

It has been 3 months ever since the two drifted apart.

Jongin still modeled for Kyungsoo's clothes, thus making both of them famous (most especially the new takes of the designer himself). Jongin's scandal about his sexuality had finally subsided, since Kyungsoo's fast fame immediately covered it up. The designer himself was surprised at his big boom in debuting, but his heart couldn't be really happy. Not that sad, but still not  _really_ happy.

In that span of months Kyungsoo moved out from his apartment and had finally settled in Chanyeol's home, who was really thankful that his dead house would live again. There, the designer became the person taking care of THE WAR's CEO, making every single maid around the house think he was his mother. But moreover, seeing him and the tall guy in every fashion event made headline news in the fashion world, speculating that they're the new 'it' gay couple after Jongin and Taemin. But then again, they ignored it as if it was wind---Kyungsoo always acts like his mother.

Upon hearing that from the maids, an idea made Chanyeol's eyes sparkle one night as they were playing a video game in his room. The heart-lipped man had eyes focused on the screen, making him give a huge smile as he took a long gaze at him. 'Soo.'

'Hm?'

'When is your next show?'

'Probably two weeks.' He replied, still focused on the game. The CEO pouted as he replied to him in a monotone voice, but the question he's going to ask him was making him all excited--after all, he misses her. 'Why don't you bring your mom?'

'What?' Chanyeol could not help but to laugh at Kyungsoo's reaction, seeing that it really diverted his attention. He looked away and slumped his head on the couch, sighing. 'I really missed  _ahjumma._ Bring her to the next show, please?'

The designer narrowed his eyes in suspicion before raising an eyebrow mischievously. 'And then what? Do you want to steal her away from me, huh?'

'And what if I do?' He replied back with the same expression, causing a tense, yet funny atmosphere between the two.

'Then you have no choice but to fight me, headass.' To Chanyeol's surprise, the small man immediately pounced at him, making him leave no other choice but to block his hands before he starts to tickle his sides. He knew Kyungsoo knows his weak spots and that it never was removed from his mind, but unfortunately, the man had a way and immediately tickled him without using his hands.

The room was full of laughs when Chanyeol was tickled in a suprising situation: Kyungsoo was blowing air softly in his neck.

Knowing how it tickles him, his body could not help break down, making him fall along with the designer on his back. The blowing continued with the CEO trying to hold him back, until they finally realised what position they were in together.

Do Kyungsoo was atop Park Chanyeol, with faces inches as the designer looked up into him. There was nothing else felt---there ain't even awkwardness or any embarrassed feeling---it was just a need. Slowly, he moved until his face was in nearly on Chanyeol's lips, and they both look at each other for a moment.

He doesn't know what's inside Kyungsoo's eyes from his stare--whether it's sad or desperation... he doesn't really know. He sure had wanted to covet his heart as he held out his hand, but he hesitated until the designer took his.

There were no words coming out from their mouths, just a bunch of stares that they only understood. The night was young and so are they as their lips slowly went nearer.

Chanyeol again hesitated.

But Kyungsoo immediately grabbed his face and kissed him.

The tall man was in a huge surprise from what just happened, but he immediately closed his eyes as he tried to indulge himself from Kyungsoo's kisses, kissing back with such aggression. There were hands all over the designer as the CEO tried to hold him softly, and it was making him crazy.

He never knew his wet dreams would come to life right in front of him.

Still not breaking the kiss, Chanyeol moved in order to put himself on the top of him, gently savoring the flavor of his lips as he entered his tongue to dance the night away. The room that was once cold was now full of heat and passion as they made out on the carpeted floor, with endless breaths that they never knew they could muster. Kyungsoo wanted more, more, more and more---hoping it would make him lose everything, but then to his surprise, Chanyeol stopped, making them look at each other in between pants.

Both of them were red; lips swollen from all the aggressive kisses. The designer's eyes widened as he met the CEO's sad ones, and noticed that there was guilt eating the man alive. They stare at each other for a long time, foreheads stuck together with breaths going in and out in the same pattern.

'Did you just do that?' Chanyeol asked, voice even more deeper as he tried to breath in easily. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, laughed while covering his face. 'I did.'

'Why did you kiss me?'

Silence was his answer for a moment, making him look up to the brown ceiling. The kiss he shared with Chanyeol was also the same when he kissed Jongin---at the same time it was different. Before it was like a fire starting to burn but it was kept on a small area, but now... it felt like he had lit a whole forest with him.

'Because I thought doing it with you would make me forget him.'

It was the CEO's turn to answer silence. He knew---he really, really knew it would be like this. But the temptation he was lured into was different...he was in the heat of the moment too, just like him. Both of them were desperate; one was desperate to forget the love he never knew he would have while the other was desperate to make the lost love his.

'Kyungsoo, I love you.' He answered as he turned his back to him. 'Right from the start.'

'I know, Yeol.' Chanyeol sealed his lips. 'And I'm sorry this happened.'

'What are you saying sorry for? I should be thankful for you.' He replied, tone with a slight bitterness in it. He tried to choke back his tears as he waited for his answer. 'I..I'll end up hurting you.'

'Then hurt me.'

'I can't do that, Yeol.' He could feel the designer tugged the hem of his shirt, making him smile a bit. 'You're precious to me.'

To Kyungsoo's surprise, Chanyeol turned to him with a smile on his face. Their lips touched, making them gaze at each other. 'Soo, why don't you kiss me again?'

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in concern. 'Yeol, I can't. I'll hurt y--'

'It doesn't matter.' He spoke while his eyes trailed around his face, then to his heart-shaped lips, making a smirk appear. 'I'll try my best to make you love me. If he's still in your heart, then it's fine. Make me feel like you already love me.'

The designer wanted to stop him, but seeing how he's almost on the verge of tears, he could not help himself but to draw closer on him, sealing both of their lips in a deep kiss.

'I will.' He whispered. 'For you.'

* * *

He's tired.

Jongin felt heaviness as he tried to open his eyes for the umpteenth time.

The past 3 months had been tough for him. He wasn't the same as he was before, and it felt like all the loneliness were choking him up. He couldn't believe he would be stuck alone at this point---everytime he's like this, he'd probably be gone to the nearest club to fuck someone, but he's on his own bed. Stuck and alone.

Maybe it was because of that odd love he had before.

He wanted to believe the egghead designer that he really did fall for him, but the betrayal eats him the most, knowing that he just entered his life just to know about the past he had with Sehun. A bitter and painful lump was on his throat as he looked outside.

Jongin was already thankful that he 'dating' Taemin had finally buried itself on the far end of the ground, but he couldn't help to work up in anger as the new couple that replaced them was Park Chanyeol and Kyungsoo himself. Taemin already reassured him it was just a speculation and that they were just the new 'unconfirmed' ship everyone in the fashion industry had, but he could not get himself but to be angry at Kyungsoo.

 _Fuck him._ He thought.  _Fuck him and his chestnut ass._

His anger made him rise and prepared himself for another fashion week--plus the fact that he'd be walking again with Kyungsoo, he was already upset than usual. There was something in him that made him urge to plan a revenge on him, but his heart cannot be swayed to do it.

Why.. He thought about it again. Why does it feel like he hurt his heart for the first time?

Seeing that he couldn't answer the question himself, he dressed himself up and went to the venue.

* * *

 

'Soo, you're being rough.'

'I don't care---I'm horny.'

'I know you want to fuck, but not here, not now.'

Those were the words exchanged by the two as they laid on the sofa with their hands around each other. They were connected to their lips; breaths were nowhere to be found and they were getting hot around each other. It was Kyungsoo who pushed him and suddenly ravaged him so quickly that Chanyeol didn't have a chance to do something.

Both of their tongues were dancing at each other as they entered each other's mouths---each giving each other pleasure as they grind each other's bodies. There was no one around, and it made Kyungsoo even more happier. The designer was even more out of breath as the CEO bit the bottom of his lip before moving down and biting his neck, sucking the sweet spot aggressively.

'T-there.' He spoke as Chanyeol sucked in softly but slowly, with his hand slowly creeping into his chest. The feeling of his rough fingers immediately widened Kyungsoo's eyes as he felt it circling his nipples. 'No, not ther---'

He shut him up with a kiss. Kyungsoo was already a mess as he was getting too much pleasure at the same time, but it was immediately cut off as his phone rang.

 _Kyungsoo? Where are you?_  He immediately recognise that it was Junmyeon in between breaths. 'I'm at the dressing room with Chanyeol.'

 _Come out, you fucking brat._  He laughed at him. 'Why?'

_There's an interview outside before the show, so I think you have to go.. but there's one thing._

'What is it?'

_Jongin's around._

'Oh.'

_Would you be fine?_

'Of course, I'll be. If Chanyeol's by my side.' The CEO gives a huge smile as he heard his name being mentioned.  _Okay then._

It's been 3 months since they last talked, but Kyungsoo knew he'll be okay again.

* * *

It has been more than 10 years since Ms. Do had stepped on the city soil and she couldn't help but be amazed how everything has immediately changed since then. A few nights before, Kyungsoo called her to tell that he wanted her to come and see his works as a fashion designer, and that there was also a big surprise waiting for her.

She couldn't help but to laugh in remembering that the big surprise was actually the grown-up Chanyeol himself.

She arrived a little later than the two, reassuring them that she wanted to walk around and adjust to what Seoul is right now. The fact that Kyungsoo already moved to Chanyeol, who's now a rich CEO surprised her the most, making her be shocked that they met even after years of not seeing together.

Ms. Do was really happy. She was really happy to see his son and his bestfriend happy--it seemed like Kyungsoo did the promise he made with Chanyeol's mother when they were kids. But now it isn't the same as before, Chanyeol only have Kyungsoo as someone who really cherished him.

The crowd wasn't making her feel uneasy, it's just that it was a big deja-vu for her to be in this situation. It was when she was young, happy and free before she conceived Kyungsoo on her own---it felt something like this and it made her chest feel tightened.

She doesn't know why, she doesn't really know why---a hand holds her wrist, making her turn around.

In front of her was the man she never knew in a thousand years she'll ever see again.


	17. i miss you too damn much dududududu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He's all yours. Just like you always wanted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know.

Jongin walked on the runway--in countless times like his legs were used to it. But now, it was different---his eyes were itching to look around  for the designer who created the suit he was wearing, but he fought for the urge.

He always knew Kyungsoo never attends the after party, and he would just try to brush it all off and tried to continue his life like it was before.

But damn, that egg really cracked his head.

It was even more when he saw his not-so-bald head on the swarms of people around.  _Why the fuck was he even here?_ He asked these words to himself as he watched him enter arm in arm with the CEO of THE WAR; huge smiles on their faces and those soft gazes they had in each other were distracting him from remembering to answer his own question until he---finally---remembered, making him give a little 'Oh.'

There's an interview in the middle of the afterparty (well, that was too abnormal for an interview to be scheduled in a fashion event), of course the rookie designer would come like a good country boy (i love you :P) he always was.

But seeing how happy he was with the man he's clinging with, the model felt a pang on his chest. It was even more---his upper lip twitched, making him surprised as he narrowed his eyes to look closely.

God, there were hickeys on their faces. The concealer used to cover them enough were doing a great job, but it seemed to lost its power as there were dark spots on their necks, along with the support of their lips being swollen---

Jongin felt his head was becoming lighter than the usual. So it was true---they're actually dating. Little by little, he felt his throat was craving something that would hurt, and the first thing he saw was the glass of vodka sitting on the table in front of him, waiting to be drank by a hopeless motherfucker on the eve. Slowly, he never realised what he was into until a hand yanked him.

'Stop drinking.' It was a man's voice, and Jongin doesn't know whether he'd be thankful or be bitter on him stopping him from getting intoxicated on this night. He looked up and saw his pretty little ex looking at him with much contempt, hand still holding his wrist. 'Never knew you'd be here.'

'Of course, I'd be here,' He replied, standing across Jongin as he turned to the direction the model had his eyes on, 'Junmyeon's here too.'

'I see.' The model was about to take an another attempt to sip the burning alcohol when Sehun flicked his hands. 'If your dad stayed later, he'd probably be embarrassed by seeing you right now.'

'Sehun, I don't care anymore.' He breathed out at last; the words he wanted to say ever since everything happened all at once. It felt like it was depression eating him slowly, but he's fed up anymore and he wants to cry like a baby. The moment those words went out from his mouth, the more relieved he felt---even if it was his own ex who broke his heart heard those from him. 'I don't...fuck, I-'

'Don't you think that you and I before were much better than you're now?'

'What?'

'I'm just saying that you and I had a label to place,' Sehun spoke as he slowly swirled the glass and placed it back on the table. 'Unlike now, it never started. Like a flower being expected to bloom but never did.'

'What if it would just unexpectedly blooms then?' He raised him a playful eyebrow, while he replied with a smirk. 'A flower only blooms whenever there is love and care unto it. So how would you?'

'I'll chase him.' To his surprise, he stood up, leaving him alone on the damn table. But for once, Sehun was amused, casually drinking the same glass the man had drank before. A laugh went out of his mouth as he saw him walk away with determination.

'A man whom everyone been chasing is now chasing another man who doesn't even want to do it? God, he never did that when I ran away from him.'

* * *

Kyungsoo was cold.

His stares were icy cold.

Jongin was standing around casually when the two of them faced each other, with an interviewer was in the middle, unaware of the weird atmosphere around. Chanyeol, as what the model noticed, was behind Kyungsoo, playing with his clothes like a tiny puppy he was. But what he didn't focused on was the possible boyfriend, but instead the man himself, who was warm and welcoming to the interviewer while cold and reserved when it's on him.

The whole interview was all about how Kyungsoo was able to revive the old Jongin through his designs, making the designer cough as he thinks indirectly that she was wrong, but instead of talking out loud, he just lets them talk until it's over. Jongin, on the other hand, was fed up. It wasn't because of the questions thrown at him or the scandal, but it was the egghead who was trying to act like nothing actually happened to them. As they all exchanged goodbyes and thank you, the designer was surprised when he held his arm. 'What do you want?'

'Come with me.' He said, tone very demanding. But he didn't submit to him, but instead tried pulling it back. 'No, kindly fuck off.'

'You're coming with me whether you like it or not.' There were shivers on Kyungsoo's spine as he felt Jongin's lips touch his ear as he whispered those words, but seeing Chanyeol's wandering face, he hardened. 'Chanyeol's waiting for me.'

Jongin doesn't say anything, but immediately dragged him out of nowhere.

The designer gave him a hardened, stern look on his face when the model pinned him on the wall, with an angry, passionate look on his face. The hallway was silent, and there was nothing to here around; only their pants and breaths under the chitchatting background.

There wasn't even rough kissing involved; it was just that Jongin felt tired carrying the heavy egg around while Kyungsoo got exhausted pulling away from him. They looked at each other in the eyes for a long time, unable to form words to throw on each other until Kyungsoo spoke; 'If you're dragging me just to look at my face, let me go!'

'Kyungsoo, don't you love me?' Those words took back the designer as he stared at him in confusion. Little by little, the model was leaning closer to his face but he managed to put his finger in placing the distance between them. His words breathy, he asked: 'Never.. did once.'

'You're lying, aren't you? The look in your eyes I--'

'Can you shut the fuck up now?' Jongin could feel his heart being broken as he heard his hard tone. The squishy egg he was before turned into a stone--in a just a few months. He hated it. 'I have Chanyeol with me.'

'I know,  _hyung_. I know.' He could feel Kyungsoo tense up as he heard him call that  _affectionate_  name of his, making him give an exasperated sigh before resting his head on his shoulder.

'I loved you so much  _hyung._ Can't you give me a night?'

* * *

Sitting outside the venue, the tall man had a long look on his face. His tiny childhood bestfriend was nowhere to be seen, but he wasn't worried--he knew he'll call him. Sighing, he looked around the people being crazy drank afterwards, and he wished he could just make it real with Kyungsoo.

There was a ring in his pocket and Chanyeol immediately sighed as he saw it was him.

'Soo, where are yo--'

 _Chanyeol._ He stiffened as he heard another voice on the phone. It wasn't Kyungsoo, but the familiarity of the voice, he knew it was the world's beloved model prodigy himself. 'Ah, Jongin. Where's Kyungsoo?'

There was no answer for a moment, until he heard him breathe in sharply.  _Can I ask you a favor?_

'What is it?'

_Let me borrow hyung. Just for a night._

'And afterwards?' He spoke, his jaw clenching as he tried to calm himself. It was already tense, and Chanyeol was trying his best not to fight another person when it's about his beloved Kyungsoo.

_He's all yours. Just like you always wanted._


	18. sad love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _sad love song by slchld_

****Jongin could only hear his own name from Kyungsoo's mouth the whole night.

The moment they entered his room, he kissed him with the light of the moon bathing them. It wasn't strong nor it was aggressive--he was kissing him tenderly; like his lips were jasmines blooming, or like music that they played on their head. Kyungsoo wanted to cry--those tears were kissed carefully by him again, leaving marks of sadness in them. Jongin carried him like he was the most fragile thing in the world, with his hands removing every single clothes on Kyungsoo's body like he was dancing, leaving him be naked with skin on fire.

He kissed and kissed him again, but this time he was now the one in tears.

Kyungsoo could not help but to whimper as he entered his tongue, tasting him in every corner of his mouth before biting his bottom lip and going down to his neck. He wanted more---he wanted him to kiss more, but this wasn't even making love, this was already parting love.

'Jongin..' He called his name out as the other trailed kisses down to his neck. There were tears continue to form in his eyes, making him give a choked moan as he slowly sucked the sweet spot of him. 'Jongin...'

'Why are you sad,  _hyung?_ ' He fluttered his eyes open as soon as he heard him, making him look up to where he was. He was beautiful; Kyungsoo thought as he stared at him---He was like a sculpture of a beautiful Greek god, but the sadness and desperation of his eyes made it flutter its beauty away. He wanted to cry again, but he held them bitterly. 'You're hurting me.'

'Why would I?' He felt shivers on his spine as he heard his hoarse voice, along with the feeling on his hand grabbing his thigh closer to him. 'I want to give you love and make you feel good.'

No one was even moving. There wasn't even grinding, but it made them hot out of frustration.

'But--' He was cut off when he caressed his chest and went near on it, making him feel his hot breath against it. 'I want you,  _hyung._ I want you just for tonight.'

A low moan went out of Kyungsoo's mouth as Jongin devoured his nipples, slowly making him feel his lips against it. It wasn't enough for Jongin though--he was already playing the other, along his free hand going down.

Kyungsoo's back arched as he felt Jongin's fingers touch the tip of his erection, making him call out his name louder than the usual.

The saliva from his mouth was sticking on Kyungsoo's skin, making him close his eyes in ecstasy as he felt him suck and lick his nipples alternately. It was overwhelming him as he felt his erection grinding against Jongin's, making him curl his toes. 

Both of them breathed heavily as they looked into each other's eyes, pointing out how much lust had already taken out their bodies. At last, Jongin finally devoured his lips, making Kyungsoo hold unto his hair and play with it until they rolled, making them switch places.

It was silent, Kyungsoo thought, moving down to see Jongin's erection before him. The coldness of his fingers already drove the other crazy as he tried to held out with his hand, only to have him calling his name under pants as he started to stroke it.

' _Hyung..._ ' He softly called his name as he stroked, playing it adoringly with his fingers, but he shut him out by inserting his fingers from his free hand, making him suck it. He asked him while deeply breathing, with a longing look on his face. 'Please, don't call me that. Call me Kyungsoo---even if it's just for tonight.'

To Jongin's surprise, he removed his fingers from his mouth and felt his lips on the tip of his dick. 

His soft lips sucked his dick silently, bobbing it up and down as Jongin continuously called out his name through moans, holding much on Kyungsoo's short but already grown hair. He felt him hold his hair tighter as he started to lick on the sides before circling his tongue on his tip.

'I'm going to cum.' He spoke out as Kyungsoo was about to start sucking, but instead held the model's nipples. 'No.'

Helplessly, he was pounced by Jongin, who glared as he held the both of his hands, immediately topping him. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

Kyungsoo chuckled. It was bitter--Jongin could taste it on his lips. 'You said just a night. Just a--'

He immediately cut him off with a kiss along with his hole being teased. A whimper escaped from his lips as he felt his finger slowly opening up, making him bite his lips in an attempt to have another one sealed.

'Why are you holding...back?' He whispered into his ear, making more helpless easily. Three fingers in and out, Kyungsoo was already a moaning mess--calling out Jongin's name at every way.

But he screamed his name the moment he finally went inside him.

He fucked him slow---they never wanted it to become love. It wasn't love, they both thought before their minds went blank in pleasure. Kyungsoo was holding the sheets tight the same way Jongin was holding his hips; Kyungsoo was calling his name in between moans the same way Jongin called his in between pants; Kyungsoo was already lost in pleasure the same way Jongin had lost his fight on love.

And the morning after, Jongin could only find himself crying. 

* * *

Chanyeol waited.

He sat on the chair of his living room and waited.

Ms. Do was already asleep after he reassured her that Kyungsoo would be late because he would tend the people who wanted to interview him, but hearing Jongin's desperate voice made him think otherwise and waited for him.

He was already sleepy, but knowing that Kyungsoo was still outside, he waited. Even if it made him looking like a fool staring at nowhere blankly--he waited. He wanted to own the fuck out of Kyungsoo, but he knew Jongin was still there.

It was Junmyeon's dumbassness, he thought as he continued to stare. If only that man used his own brain; if he knew they'd fall in love with each other--it wouldn't come into this. He wanted to use his pain to create tiny memories of own world, but it felt like dead butterflies as he still knew the fact that his little fantasies of Kyungsoo were just tiny projectiles of Kyungsoo's mind to be with him, but he knew his heart was for Jongin and only for Jongin.

No one can change that fact.

Just as the door opened, he wasted no time in standing up, only to have his lips crashed to Kyungsoo. His lips widened as he felt him hug him tight, along with its taste bitter and feeling hard. He wanted to resist and push the designer but he was holding him. It took him more pulls until they parted, both of them breathing heavily, but with Chanyeol being surprised and angry. 'Why are you doing this to me?!'

The designer froze in front of him, eyes shocked. 'I thought you wanted this.'

'I want you,' The way his hands were into Kyungsoo's shoulders made him guilty and heartbroken, but he tried to hold it by locking eyes with him. There was fear in his eyes, but he doesn't even care anymore. 'I want you, but I've never wanted to have you in this way!'

'All I wanted was to remove him on me, Yeol,' He reasoned out, face tired and sad at the same time. Slowly, he tugged the hem of his shirt and looked down on the floor, unable to face the CEO. 'I want to forget him.'

'But the way you're trying to forget him hurts me!' He shouted, hand holding on Kyungsoo's wrist tight that he winced. The taller man let go as he saw his reaction and immediately held his head to face him. 'If you really wanted to forget him, then why are you crying?'

There wasn't an answer, but a tear fell from his eye, making him scoff.

'Why...are you fucking with me? I told you that you will only treat me like you love me because I know your heart is not for me,' He spoke, breath getting hotter and hotter the same time his head was. Kyungsoo could feel his anger from the way his veins were visible, making him freeze on the spot. 'Why are you using me to forget him?'

'I hurt him.'

'And you think that's enough for you to hurt him? Kyungsoo, I get that it's the first time you love, but please, this isn't like you.'

To Kyungsoo's surprise, he was pulled into a hug by Chanyeol. Big arms were wrapped around his body giving warmth to him. It wasn't the same warmth that he felt last night, nor the warmth he felt whenever he smiled or laughed. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there and buried his face on his chest.

'Please don't be a fucking idiot.' He spoke, only to make Kyungsoo look up when he felt something drop on him.

Tears.

And they came from Chanyeol.


End file.
